Who knew
by WOWPfanatic
Summary: Alex has just gotten her heart broken and she finds comfort in her older Brother Justin....but what happens when they both realize that they're perfect for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Like I promised! JALEX :D**

**Disney can you just make Alex or Justin be adopted please :) I don't own anything from WOWP **

**two shot  
**

Alex is walking around with tears in her eyes

"I'm so stupid....stupid stupid stupid."Alex says and than she stops at a corner to look at her phone

**_"Russo Please talk to me, I need to know if you're at least okay. C'mon don't be like this."_** Alex deletes the text

Justin is walking out of the bowling alley and to his car

"Today was great huh Justin!"Zeke smiles Justin nods

"Yeah We totally beat Travis and Earnest."Justin says

"Where you heading to now bro?"Zeke asked

"Home, I gotta check on Alex..."Justin says and opens the door

"Hey isn't that Alex right there?"Zeke asked Justin turns around and squints his eyes

"You're right that is Alex....I'll see you later Zeke."Justin says and walks towards her Alex is looking down and she stops at the window and sees a mannequin wearing a factory work shirt that says DOUG similar to the wear Dean always wears than she closes her eyes

_"It's over Russo, I just don't feel the same way you do."Dean says_

_"How could you do this to me?!"Alex cries _

"ALEX!"someone calls Alex turns around and sees Justin walking toward her his reaction turns from happy to worried

"Hey you okay, What are you doing alone, why aren't you with Dean?"He asked Alex looks at him and holds him tight Justin is surprised and he holds her back

"What's wrong..."He asked Alex cries into his chest Justin than realizes what happened he takes her back home and they sit out on the terrace and Alex tells him what happened

"He wanted to sleep with you?"Justin asked

"I said no, apart of me thinks I should have said yes."Alex says looking at the stars Justin looks at her and lifts her chin to face him

"Alex, why would you say that?"Justin asked Alex closes her eyes and tears fall down Justin sees this and for some strange reason his heart his breaking

"Because I thought he loved me, I thought he was the one for me you know..."Alex says and opens her eyes again and looks at him

"But I was very wrong."Alex cries again Justin takes a deep breath and wipes her tears

"There are a lot of other guys out there for you Alex, and they'll treat you with all the love and respect you deserve. And If they can't find you, I'm sure you'll find them." Justin whispers in her ear

"How will I know if I found the guy for me?"Alex asked

"Your heart will start beating irregularly, if you see them with another girl you'll be totally jealous."Justin smiles Alex looks at him and giggles Justin smiles and shes hugs him

"Thank you.."She says Justin kisses the top of her head

~The next day~ Alex wakes up and notices she's sleeping outside she sits up and is surprised to see that Justin is sleeping next to her she looks at him and smiles she takes her finger and gently traces his face from his forehead to his nose and lips than she stops and places her hand on her heart her heart is beating very fast than she leans down and kisses his forehead than she gets up and walks into the kitchen

_"Justin's right, there is a guy out there for me...and I just found him"_ Alex smiles to herself and walks to her room

Justin wakes up and than he looks around

"Alex?..."He stands up and looks for her inside

"Alex where are you?"Justin asked than Alex walks up the stairs and Justin smiles at her

"Wow you look great."Justin says and sits on the couch Alex smiles at him and sits next to him

"Why are you so dressed up, are you going to visit Dean?"Justin asked changing the channel Alex shakes his head

"No."She says

"Date with Brad, James, Mark?"Justin asked

"No."Alex answers Justin turns his head and smiles at her

"Why are you dressed up than?"He asked Alex looks at him and places her hand on his cheek Justin looks at her confused

"Am I sick?"Justin asked Alex looks at him and she closes her eyes and kisses his lips Justin is a little surprised but than he starts kissing her back pulls Justin so he is on top of her Alex pulls away and Justin takes a deep breath

"What are we doing?"Justin asked

"I don't know it just felt right....this feels right.... right?"Alex asked Justin looks at her and he stands up

"Where are you going?"Alex asked

"Alex we can't do this...."Justin says

"WHY!?"Alex asked

"WE'RE BROTHER AND SISTER.....FOR GOD SAKE."Justin says

"Why should that matter."Alex says and walks up to him and holds his face

"It's not our fault we're related, and I can't help the way I feel right now."Alex whimpers Justin looks at her

"How do you feel?"Justin asked

"My heart is aching but in a good way, there's butterflies in my stomach....and right now I want to kiss you."Alex says Justin turns around and runs his hands through his hair

"I feel the same way you do,"Justin whispers Alex walks to him and hugs him from behind Justin closes his eyes and Alex places her chin on his shoulder and holds him tight

"So what now..."Alex asked

"I don't know...maybe you should go to bed now. We have school tomorrow."Justin says Alex wipes her tears and than walks up the stairs Justin sighs and watches her leave

~In Alex's room~

Alex is laying in her bed and can not go to sleep

"Okay Alex...thinking about Justin will not help anything... That kiss meant nothing to you just think that."Alex nods to herself she turns her head and sees a picture of her and Justin together she rolls her eyes and places the pillow over her face and screams into it. Than her door gently opens she tosses the pillow and pretends to be asleep

Justin walks inside and sits aside her bed and sees shes is sleeping he sighs and than sees the picture of them on her night stand and he looks at her

"I don't want to have these feelings for you Alex, To be honest apart of me was so happy to hear the way you felt about me today, I've been feeling the same way for a while now. I should be sickened by the way I feel about you but I'm not. I can't stop thinking about you....that kiss I didn't want to pull away because I don't know I felt something, but I don't think I could ever tell you this if you were awake....I'm such a coward if I could only tell you how I feel.."Justin says and looks down

Alex sits up and looks at him Justin looks up and is a little shocked

"Uh....how long have you uhm been awake?"Justin asked nervously

"Long enough to hear what you said."Alex smiles Justin closes his eyes Alex giggles

"What are you doing?"She questioned

"I'm dreaming right?"Justin says Alex places her hands on his cheeks and kisses his lips gently

"You're not dreaming."She says leaning her forehead to touch his

He pulled her to him that their body touch. He kissed her. This kiss was not like any other. It was demanding, possessive, and angry. She tried pushing him away but he tightened his hold around her waist. Feeling defeated Alex finally gave into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. His hand was everywhere, demanding yet gentle. It was clear he wanted her and it was clear she wanted him. He carefully lay her on the bed and he took off his shirt before looming over her to kiss her again. The kiss now was slow and passionate.  
Alex as so consumed in the kiss that she didn't notice that her buttons on her white short has been unbutton without her notice. The kiss broke now as the blue tank top was whisked over her head. But his lips came back almost immediately and now she had his heat, what she associated with his anger but was always there, his skin so hot to her touch. And his weight glorious sensation, pressing against her breast, her belly, settling between her legs. She opened for him quite willingly.  
His kiss became more insistent as the bulge between his legs became noticeable. He rubbed her body and finally he couldn't it any longer, strip them of their last clothes and entered her.

Alex closes her eyes and Justin looks at her

"You okay?"Justin asked Alex nods and she kisses his lips Justin starts moving but than stops

Alex moans and than looks at him

"Why'd you stop?"She pants

"Alex we forgot protection."Justin says Alex looks at him and shes just realized that too she's not exactly on the pill yet either chances of her getting pregnant tonight we really risky but did she want Justin to stop....did she want to ruin probably what is the best night of her life No.

"Keep going."Alex says Justin looks at her confused

"Alex..."He says

"I know the risks.....but I'm willing to take them if you are."Alex smiles

"I could never say no to you before...why start now."Justin smiles with a kiss and starts moving in and out of her Alex tosses her head back and closes her eyes

"It hurts Justin..."Alex cries with tears streaming down her face

"It'll get better I promise..."Justin whispers and starts moving faster Alex moans become louder

Alex wanted to do to Justin what he was doing to her so she quickly lifts herself on her elbows and they turn over so she is on top Justin smiles at her and shakes his head Alex gives him a flirty smile Alex rocked rhythmically over Justin, he watched with elation as Alex threw her head back in passion. Hitched breaths echoed as they both felt the idyllic end coming with every move Alex made. Climaxing together Alex laid down next to Justin and he held her in his arms Alex smiles at him and kisses his lips

"Wanna know a secret.?"Alex asked Justin closes his eyes and nods Alex moves closer to his ear and press her lips against his earlobe first gently nibbling it than she smiles

"I'm falling in love with you."She says


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to make this fanfic a little longer :) Jalex**

**So tell me what you guys want okay!**

_"I'm falling in love with you."_ Those were the words Alex said to Justin before their night together ended. It's been a week now and nothing has been the same with them and everyone is starting to notice Justin has become very distant with Alex and he can hardly look at her. Alex knows that what happened what her fault. She meant what she said only now shes not falling for Justin.... she's in love with him.

Alex is in her room and she sits on her bed

"He won't even look at me Harper."Alex says

"What did you do Alex...Justin can never stay mad at you for this long without a reason....what'd you do?"Harper asked

"It's a secret I'm sorry."Alex says

"Honey your father Max and I are all ready to go for our weekend at Grandma's now Justin is upstairs taking a shower so just tell him we left okay baby."Theresa says Alex nods and her mom closes the door again

_"Did mom says Justin's in the bathroom...hmmm that gives me an idea._"Alex smiles and hangs up the phone

Justin walks out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and he heads to his room he opens the door and sees the lights are off

"Who turned off my lights..."Justin asked himself than flips thes lights on and he sees Alex laying in his bed with the bed sheets wrapped around her body and she looks like she's not wearing any closes Justin blinks and tries to breathe but is having a very hard time

"Uhm...What are you doing here?"Justin asked Alex sits up and smiles at him

"Well Mom Dad and Max are gone, and we basically have the house for the whole weekend."Alex smiles Justin looks around and sighs

"Alex...what happened with us. It was a one time thing."Justin looks down Alex lets go of the blanket and Justin sighs in relief

_"Thank God she's wearing a tank top."_ He says in his head Alex looks into Justin's eyes

"You haven't been able to look at me for a week....Why?"Alex asked

"You're my sister, simple as that."Justin says

"Not simple for me...... Justin I meant what I said...that night only it's changed a little."Alex pauses

"How so?"Justin asked

"I'm not falling for you.... I'm in love with you."Alex says Justin looks at her Alex smiles and walks off the bed and signals Justin to follow her and they stop at the edge of his window and Alex looks out of the window

"You don't regret what happen do you?"Alex asked with tears falling down her cheek Justin looks at her and than looks down

"No... Yes.... I- I don't know."Justin says Alex looks at him and more tears fall down Justin turns her body to face him

"Why are you crying?"He asked

"I don't know because I remember you saying You LOVED ME and than now you wanna act like you don't feel anything for me!"Alex cries

"Did I say I loved you?"Justin asked

"DON'T DO THAT!"Alex yells

"Do what?"Justin asked

"Act like what happened between us didn't matter to you!, because you know what it meant a hell of a lot to me and if you're gonna look me in the eyes and tell you don't want us to try a relationship that FINE BE A COWARD!"Alex yells and turns around facing the window. Justin sighs and wraps his arms around Alex's shoulders Alex closes her eyes and tears fall down

"God Alex I do love you, and what happened last week it meant the world to me too. It's just I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to end up using you the way Dean or all those other guys did. You mean far too much to me and.... Alex I do love you okay.....don't ever think that I don't. Because I love you more than I should."Justin says Alex turns around and faces him Justin cups her face and leans his forehead on hers and she just looks at him

"Justin I love you...and I'm scared."Alex says Justin wipes her tears and smiles at her Alex closes her eyes and Justin brings her lips to his and her slowly guides her to his bed and they lays down Him on top of her Alex pulls away to get some air and she looks down and smiles

"I love how you're just wearing a towel."Alex smirks Justin chuckles

"I never liked wearing clothes."Justin smiles Alex laughs and pulls him back into a kiss

"Mm..are you completely naked under there?"Alex says against his lips Justin nods

Breaking the kiss, he rose up enough to peel her shirt off. The air was getting hot and her clothes had to go. The next pieces of clothing that was gone was her tank top and her shorts Justin got a good look at her in her underwear and he smiled at her Alex started to blush and Justin leans up to kiss her lips and unhooks her bra

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are Alex Russo?....God Damn."Justin whispers in her ear Alex smiles and he kisses her from her neck to her stomach and He stops Alex leans her head back and smiles than Alex smiled

"I want you to...put your mouth on me". She croaked out. Justin looked at her and he didn't want to disappoint Alex this was their second time having sex and he wanted her to enjoy it. so he nodded

Justin instantly peeled her panties from her wetness, and tossed them over his shoulder. Alex gasped at the feel of his hot mouth on her hot center. He began kissing and licking her. Tasting her. Enjoying her. The feel of his tongue crashing into her, formed stars in front of Alex's eyes. She could feel herself about to release at any minute. Justin began sucking on her clip, waiting for her to come. Her eyes fell shut as her continued his action, and with one last flick of his tongue, Alex came pouring out. He started lapping her up, licking her clean. Alex couldn't take it anymore It was her turn to return the favor. She pulls Justin to her and kisses his lips

The kiss intensified, and Alexa's hand slipped between them, and than brings his towel down. She slowly began stroking his erection, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. Her hand pumped slowly up-and-down his base, and covered her palm with his tip, using the precum that sprung free as a lubricant. Alex heard Justin moan, and do she decided to pump even faster.

"Alex....sweetie you've got to stop I don't think I can take it much longer."Justin moans and quickly grabs her hand and holds it still Alex shakes her head

"But I'm not done yet Babe."She smiles and continues and kisses his lips than smiles at him

"We have to be safe this time..."Alex says Justin looks around and opens his drawer and takes out a box and takes out one condom and he places it on himself Alex smiles at him as he kisses the top of her forehead and begins to enter her

Justin began to thrust in and out of her slowly. He stared into her eyes and both felt their chests constrict at the amount of love both felt for the other right then. His thrusts did not speed up. He pounded her with the same slow steady pace, wanting her to enjoy this. Their bodies moved together like a perfect ballad. Sliding, gliding with one another. Alex moaned at the feel of him, thrusting harder inside her. Their mouths met each other in a passionate kiss. He could feel her feminine muscles clinching around him, sending him further to his climax. He could tell she was close and she wanted the two of them to come together. Justin could feel her climax as well as his. He picked up his speed making sure he hit her clit as he came down.

"Oh Justin...that feels so good."Alex moans tossing her head back her breaking point almost about to explode. She suddenly came, squeezing around him. He wasn't far behind and he came too. Justin rolled next to her and Alex climbed over his chest and she kisses his lips

"I love you..."She smiles Justin looks at her and smiles

"Love you too....With all my heart."Justin says


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to continue with this story :D**

**People have been favoring so thank you but i would like a little more reviews to see what you guys think. **

**I do not own WOWP characters "If I did Justin and Alex would not be related in the show haha" **

Justin wakes and sees Alex is not laying next to him

"Alex?"Justin says looking for you Alex walks into the room smiling at him her hair is curly and she's wearing a purple long sleeve shirt shorts and black tights with her high tops Justin looks at the clock and sees it's already 8 pm.

"Where are you going? and how long have we been sleeping?"Justin asked Alex walks to his closet and picks out clothes for him

"Well Baby, since we did like 4 rounds we were very tired. I know I was"Alex smiles and winks at him than places the clothes she picked out on his bed Justin looks at her confused

"What?"He asked Alex laughs

"Get dressed I want to take you somewhere like our first date."Alex says Justin looks at her

"Alex, everyone in Waverly Place knows we're brother and sister, we can't exactly go on a date."Justin says worried

"Who said anything about staying ing Waverly Place? Get dressed meet me in the loft in 15?"Alex says and kisses his lips Justin watches her leave and shakes his head to take a shower

~In the loft~ Alex is on the phone with someone and Justin walks down and crosses his arms and just watches her pacing back and forth

_"God she's beautiful, Why did you have to be my sister."_ Alex turns around and looks Justin up and down he's wearing a blue button up shirt and black pants

"Hmmm."Alex says walking towards him Justin looks at her confused again

"Hmm what?"Justin smiles Alex starts to unbutton the first four buttons on his shirt and she smiles

"I knew you'd wear a white beader."Alex says Justin laughs and kisses her on the forehead

"So where are we going?"Justin asked

"You have the car....so take us here."Alex says showing him the address Justin takes his car keys and nods

"Alright lets go."He says Alex smiles and she holds his hand

Justin drives to where Alex wanted to go and He looks around

"Alex we're near the Empire State Building."Justin says Alex smiles and snaps her fingers

"Now we're on top of the Empire state building."Alex says Justin looks at her

"This is where you want our first date to be?"Justin asked Alex walks to the edge and leans on the stones

"Everything here is peaceful, there's no problems, there's not saying you can't do this, you can't do that, it's just total freedom."Alex says Justin walks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the back of her head Alex leans into his arms and smiles

"So we're free to be with each other when we're here."Alex says Justin smiles and kisses her cheek

"I love you Alex."Justin whispers in her ear Alex turns around and brings her arms around his neck and she pulls him close to her

"I love you too Justin, more than anything in the world and I may not show it sometimes, all the time but I care about you a lot I always have, and losing you is my greatest fear"Alex says Justin looks at her and than he smiles and takes something out of his pocket Alex looks at him and smiles

"I sort of bought you something."Justin whispers and takes out a bracelet with a charm that says GREAT LOVE on it Alex looks at him and smiles Justin places it on her wrist and than kisses her hand

"Everyone has a puppy love, true love, but there can only be that great love that basically tells your heart that You're the one I am meant to be with, and thats you."Justin smiles tears begin to fall down from Justin wipes them away and Alex hugs him tight

"Thank you."She manages to get out

"Come on, our date isn't done yet."Alex says and pulls away they walk a couple of blocks into a dark alley Justin looks at Alex

"You're not taking me to a Bar are you?"Justin asked Alex giggles and shakes her head

"No...but it's a private sports bar."Alex smiles and walks in

"Alex Russo."She smiles at the person

"Alright here you are. Enjoy your time you two love birds."The old man says Justin looks around and there's a pool table, basketball hoop and a ping pong table

"Wait you hate sports."Justin says Alex smiles at him

"I don't like playing sports but I like gambling."Alex says Justin looks at her confused

"Okay?"Justin says

"Here's the game, Strip pool."Alex smiles Justin gives her a surprised look

"Whoever gets their ball into the hole the other person must take off one article of clothing, and if you hit a combo that's two pieces."Alex smirks and hands him a stick

"So you ready to play?"Alex asked giving him a very sexy smile

"Alright....than you break."Justin says Alex nods and hits the balls

"I'm strips you're solids."Alex says Justin smiles and shakes his head Alex makes in another 2 ball and she turns around

Justin sighs and bends down

"It's just my shoes and socks."He laughs Alex rolls her eyes and hits another ball than makes 2 in she smiles Justin looks down and takes off his polo shirt leaving him in his white beader

"You are so hot and I'm soo going to win."Alex smiles and than hits the ball but misses Justin smiles

"Don't be to sure of yourself Princess."He says Justin leans down and makes 4 balls in straight Alex's mouth drops and she looks at him

"I thought you didn't know how to play pool!"Alex yells Justin laughs and shrugs

"Did you ever ask me? and I think Thats uhm...4 pieces of clothing."Justin smiles Alex laughs she takes off her shoes and her leggings

"Is that four?"Justin asked

"Two shoes two leggings."Alex smiles Justin shakes his head than hits the ball again but misses Alex walks behind him and whispers

"It's payback time."Alex smiles and makes in 4 balls as well Justin drops his head and realizes he's going to be losing soon he lifts his white beader and takes it off his body than takes off his belt and lowers his jeans than he stops Alex looks at him and smiles

"Justin that's only 3."She says Justin looks at her

"Alex I'm in my boxers."Justin says Alex laughs

"No one said this was going to be easy."Alex says Justin laughs and walks towards her

"How about we compromise."He asked Alex looks at him

"I'm listening."She says Justin holds her waist and lifts her on the table to sit on the edge

"Well this is a private room...and this table looks a lot like a bed."Justin says Alex looks at him and smiles

"Are you suggesting we do it on here Mr. Justin Russo?"Alex smirks Justin smiles and leans down to her ear

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting Alex."Justin whispers that sends tingles down her spin and Alex looks at him and pulls him into a kiss

Alex moans into the kiss Justin lifts her shirt up and drops it on the floor than starts to work on her jeans Alex lifts her body up and they slowly slide off Alex looks at him and kisses his lips

"Justin..."she moans as he kisses her neck Justin takes his hand and runs his hand down her thigh and runs in up to to the middle Alex tosses her head back and moves against his hand Justin smiles than he takes his hand and slips it inside of her underwear

"Why......are you....teasing....me?"Alex pants Justin smiles

"Always thought you liked to be teased Alex."Justin says against her lips Alex kisses his him back than

_**"KNOCK KNOCK" **_

_**"**_Russo Party of two you're time is up!"

Alex looks at Justin and they both laugh

"Looks like we have to go."Justin smiles and helps Alex down she looks at him

"You are so getting it when we get home."Alex says Justin laughs and they change into their clothes

~At the house~ Alex and Justin see flowers and they open the door and see candles and roses

"Did you?"Alex asked

"No..."Justin says

"Hey Russo." Alex turns around and sees it's Dean

"Dean?"Alex gives him a confused look

"Look I made a a huge mistake for breakin up with you and I realize that now, and I'm sorry, please take me back Russo."Dean says Alex looks at him than at Justin who is looking down at the floor

"Honey say yes!."Theresa says

"Mom.?? DAD you let him in?" Alex asked

"Well he told us he loves you and he shouldn't have let you go darling...you should give him another chance...."Jerry smiles

"Uhm...I'm gonna go to my room."Justin says and walks upstairs

"Justin."Alex holds her head and she pulls Dean outside

"You can't just do that!"Alex yells

"DO what?"Dean smiles

"Expect me to forgive you!"Alex yells

"But you will...because you love me.. You love me right."Dean smiles Alex looks at him

_"No I love Justin..." Alex's POV_

"Look you don't have to love me back yet...but I want us to be together, so if any guy tries anything with you, they'll get a beatin."Dean smiles

"I missed you Russo."He says and hugs her Alex looks up and sees Justin watching them from his window and he looks heart broken

"Go home Dean we'll talk tomorrow."She says Dean nods and kisses her cheek

Alex walks upstairs and she sees her parents on the couch watching television and she walks upstairs to Justin's room

"Hey."Alex opens the door Justin looks at her and and nods his head

"Justin.... I'm sorry I just, I didn't..."Alex couldn't get any words out so she sits on his bed

"I love YOU."Alex says Justin sighs and closes his door and leans on it while looking at her

"I know."He says

"This doesn't mean I choose to be with Dean okay, I don't love him it's just Mom and Dad would get suspicious to why I---"She says Justin cuts her off by kissing her

"I understand. No one said being together would be easy, we have to hide it from everyone."Justin says Alex nods

"And if that means you have to be with Dean....than You have to do it."Justin looks down

"Are you sure?"Alex asked

"They won't question you as much, they'll think you're with Dean when you're really with me and Dean will think your'e with Harper."Justin says Alex smiles and hugs him

"I love how smart you are Baby."Alex says Justin hugs her back

"I just hope this works. I won't let you go Alex, not now not ever."Justin says


	4. Chapter 4

Alex walks out of her room and sees Justin is in the bathroom fixing his hair Alex looks around and sees no one is around

"Morning Handsome."Alex smiles Justin looks at her

"Kinda Dangerous for us to be talking ....and you calling me handsome."Justin says

"I like danger Justin..."Alex smiles

"I guess that's why you're with Dean."Justin says Alex closes the door and looks at Justin

"Hey I love you, you still believe that right?"Alex asked Justin sighs

"Look if you're jealous I don't have to be with Dean."Alex says Justin looks at her

"WHOA WHOA WHOA Jealous me? The J-man does not get jealous..especially if it's Mister Bowel Cut."Justin says fixing his shirt

"I'm just saying if you're jealous ...."Alex smiles

"I don't get jealous Alex"Justin says Alex looks at him and pulls him into a kiss

"Well I just wanted to say I dreamed about you last night."Alex smiles Justin gently pushes her to the wall and captures her lips with his and he slips his tounge in her mouth making her moan Alex places her hands under his shirt and the kiss gets deeper and more hot

"I want you right now."Alex moans and Justin kisses her neck Alex reaches down and starts to unbuckle Justin's pants

"JUSTIN ALEX!"Max yells from outside the door Justin and Alex look at each other and Justin fixes his shirt

"I'll go first."He says Alex nods and Justin leaves

"Yeah Maxy?"Justin walks out his breathing is rapid and Max notices Justin's pants are unbuckled Justin looks down and rolls his eyes

"You caught me off guard Max I was getting ready what's up?"Justin asked

"We're gonna be a little late for school don't you think where's Alex?"Max asked

"Uhm Sleeping C'mon buddy let's go make our lunches."Justin nudges Max to walk down the stairs

Alex looks at herself in the Mirror and starts putting her makeup on she looks at her blouse and unbuttons the top two buttons so her cleavage could be seen

_"Justin will go nuts when he see's me....hmm I wonder if I can find a little make out area for us at school" _

~Downstairs~ Justin is packing his backpack

"Max get Alex....you're going to be late."Jerry says Max runs up the stairs

"Son....you know I've noticed You've been acting a little weird you okay son?"Jerry asked Justin looks at him and nods

"I'm perfectly fine Dad."Justin says

"HERE COMES SLEEPING LAZY"Max says Alex is behind him and she walks to the counter

"How do you like my outfit?"Alex spins everyone turns around and Justin's mouth literally drops

_"Wow, she's soo sexy ...."He says in his head_

"You look adorable Honey Dean will love your outfit."Theresa smiles

"As if he notices."Alex rolls her eyes

"Honey Don't you think you'll be cold I mean your skirt is very high."Jerry says

"I have leggings Daddy... Justin what do you think?"Alex gives him a flirty smile everyone turns to Justin and he clears his throat

"You look very--- uhm....groovy."Justin manages to say

"Groovy?..."Alex gives him a weird reaction

"It's a good thing Honey.."Theresa smiles Justin grabs his bag and walks out the door

"Gonna be late let's go."He yells while walking Alex grabs her backpack and they wait for Max to start walking in front of them they get to an Alley

"Max you go on I have to talk to Justin."Alex says Max nods and keeps walking Alex waits for Justin and she pulls him to the side

"Groovy!?"Alex yells Justin closes his eyes

"Sorry you but I couldn't say what I wanted to say in front of Mom and Dad."Justin says Alex crosses her arm

"What did you want to say?"She asked Justin sets their bags down and pulls her by the waist and smiles at her

"You look very very sexy...and If I could I would lick you're entire body in front of everyone in New York City right now."Justin whispers Alex wraps her arms around his neck and leans him against the brick wall and she pushes her body against his Alex lets out a little moan and Justin gets very turned on and he can feel himself getting hard Alex slowly goes closer to him and starts moving her self so that she is grinding on him Justin closes his eyes and lets out a low moans Alex smiles and kisses his lips

"A-Alex..."Justin moans in her ear Alex smiles and slides her hand down and gently grabs him through his jeans Justin leans his head back

"When can I feel you inside of me again Justin I want to so bad."Alex says applying a little pressure to her grip

"How about now.."Justin says Alex bites her lip and nods than Alex's phone rings

"Who the hell is calling me."Alex gets out her phone and it says Harper she sighs

"Hi Harper."Alex gives a little annoyed tone

"I need you I have a gift for Justin and I need to know if you think he'll love it."Harper says Alex sighs and looks at Justin

"I'll be there in 5."Alex says and hangs up Justin looks at her and Alex kisses his lips

"I'm sorry."She closes her eyes and leans onto his forehead Justin kisses her cheek and takes her hand

~At school~ Justin and Alex walk to their seperate lockers and Harper runs to Alex

"Okay Harper what'd you make this time?"Alex smiles

"I got him a Book."Harper says Alex looks at it and her heart drops

"He loves Mystery books."Alex says

"I hope we can go on a date and talk about it.. Thanks Alex I'll give it to him later."Harper smiles Alex nods and watches her leave Alex turns around and walks to Justin's locker but Dean stops her

"Aye Babe."He smiles and kisses her cheek

"I thought we were gonna be friends than talk about the "BABE" thing."Alex says Justin turns around and sees them talking

"Yeah but come on....Look I got detention so I'll see you later maybe for free period?"Dean asked Alex nods

"Alright I'll meet ya at the trees near our spot."Dean winks at her and leaves Alex turns her head and sees Justin she sighs

"You saw that?"She asked Justin nods

"Justin..."Alex says Justin looks at her

"I gotta go to class but uhm... I'll see you later... since you have free period with Dean I wont see you til we get home."Justin says and kisses her cheek

In history class Alex is not paying attention because she's on her phone texting she sighs and scrolls down to Justin's number and smiles

_"Hello...."_

Justin is in Science class and his phone vibrates

_"Alex I'm in class.....what is it?"_

_"I miss you..." _

Justin can't help but smile

_"I miss you too so much."_ A smile appears on Alex's face and Harper turns her head

"You texting Dean?"She asked Alex turns her head and just ignores her question

_"I have an idea....wanna hang out with me for free period?"_

"_of course I do but Alex you have to spend free period with Dean don't you?"_

_"I can always come up with a lie...."_

_"Alright..but we need a place to meet."_

_"Don't worry Justin I've got that covered I can't wait to see you in an hour XOXOXOXO." _Justin smiles and puts his phone back into his pocket

~The bell rings for Free Period~ Dean waits for Alex at her locker and she walks up to him

"I have detention ."Alex says

"Alright let's go."Dean smiles

"I have to serve it Dean if I don't they'll call my parents and I don't want that."Alex says Dean sighs

"Fine...but Let's hang out after school okay I'll stop by the Sub shop."Dean smiles Alex nods and He walks away Alex smiles and she sees Justin and another girl talking she places her hand on his arm and Alex starts to get jealous so she walks over to them

"HI JUSTIN!"Alex practically yells

"Hey Alex."Justin smiles the pretty blonde turns her head and smiles at Alex

"Who is this?"Alex asked

"This is Melissa Morris she just transfered "Justin says

"Hi Alex how do you know Justin?"Melissa asked

"Oh he's my Boy-----uhm Brother."Alex says

"Oh that's great, I've already met Max ."Melissa says

"Well nice to meet you Melissa."Alex says and walks off outside Justin watches her leave

"Melissa I'll see you around campus okay I gotta go check whats wrong with her"Justin says and runs after Alex

Alex is sitting behind a big tree and Justin smiles as he sees her

"Hey."Justin sits down next to her Alex looks at him and doesn't smile

"Wanna tell me why you gave Melissa a snarky attitude?"he asked

"Do you like her?"Alex asked seriously

"I just met her."Justin says

"So do you like her?"Alex asked

"I think she'd make a great friend, but that's it."

"So you'd never like ask her to go to prom with you right, or a date?"Alex asked Justin looks at her

"No, because I'm already in love with someone, and she's pretty incredible."

"Okay..."Alex says Justin turns his head and he starts to smile Alex looks at him

"What?"She asked Justin looks at her

"You're jealous."Justin laughs Alex's mouth drops

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OKAY NO I AM NOT!"Alex says

"Yeah okay...."Justin covers his mouth

"Justin Russo I am not jealous of that tramp."Alex says Justin laughs

"How is she a tramp if you just met her?"He smiles

"She was all over you....(Alex stands up and looks at him) I am not Jealous so wipe that smirk or smile off of your face!"Alex says Justin stands up and leans Alex against the tree

"Okay Okay Okay....you're not jealous...I'm sorry."Justin says Alex looks into his eyes and He kisses the top of her nose and her forehead Alex sighs

"Justin..."She says Justin looks at her

"I'm jealous."She blurt out Justin laughs and kisses her lips

Max walks out of the school and he sees Justin and Alex kissing he takes out his phone and records them

"Alex Russo is jealous...hmm never thought I would see the day."

"Shut up and kiss me." Justin smiles and leans in to kiss her

Max shakes his head

"Finally I got you Alex. Pay back will be sweet."Max smiles


	5. Chapter 5

Alex is in the sub shop talking with Harper and she sees Max walking inside

"Max take their orders okay."Alex says Max nods

"Alright Alex...by the way where's Justin?"Max asked and takes his waiter apron

"I don't know call him."Alex says and turns to Harper

"Max is really weird Alex."Harper says Alex laughs and nods Justin walks inside and Harper literally jumps out of her seat

"HI JUSTIN!"She yells Alex covers her ears and Justin smiles at them

"Hey Harper..."He says and looks at Alex

"Why is Max doing your chors?"He asked

"He wanted to duh."Alex says Justin rolls his eyes and walks up the stairs Alex turns to Harper

"Harper...can you watch things here... I'm gonna check whats wrong with the big baby."Alex says and walks upstairs

Justin walks to the fridge and starts drinking water Alex walks inside and sees him than she locks the door

"You okay?"She asked Justin looks at her

"Sit down for a sec."Justin says Alex sits and Justin sits next to her

"Don't freak out when I tell you this okay..."Justin says Alex nods

"I'm partnered with Melissa...for a science project."Justin says Alex looks at him and moves away from him

"Alex.."Justin says Alex sighs

"so much for that."Alex says Justin pulls her back into his arms and he kisses her cheek

"Don't be jealous."Justin smiles Alex looks at him

"I am NOT jealous!"Alex yells Justin rubs his ear

"Thanks for causing me to go deaf."Justin closes his eyes Alex looks at him

"She's just gonna be coming over once in a while."Justin says

"Justin I told her that you were my boyfriend."Alex says crossing her arms Justin looks at her

"That would be a little awkward considering we have baby pictures of you."Justin smiles Alex rolls her eyes

"Look at me.."Justin says Alex looks him in the eyes

"Do you have any idea how important you are to me?"Justin asked Alex shakes her head

"Well you're pretty damn important, and I would never jeopardize our relationship"Justin whispers Alex looks at him

"Promise?"Alex asked sticking out her pinky Justin laughs and takes her pinky

"Promise."Justin smiles and kisses her pinky

"Now if you cheat on me I get to cut off your General."Alex smiles

"Ouch."Justin says Alex laughs and kisses his lips Justin looks at the clock

"Do you wanna go out tonight?"Alex smiles Justin nods

"Sounds great just let me take a shower... "Justin says Alex kisses his ear

"I may join you."Alex says Justin smiles and he walks up the stairs Alex watches him leave and she smiles

"HEY ALEX!"Max burst through the door Alex turns around and looks at Max confused

"Hey Little Brother"Alex says and gets a magazine

"So where's Justin?"Max asked

"Taking a shower."Alex says turning the pages

"You know Alex.... Pay back can come at you anytime."Max says sitting down smiling at her Alex looks at her

"Max remember when You tried to "get back" at me? You broke all your stuff and tried to frame me for it...you suck at this."Alex says

"I want you to watch something Alex...I thought it was hilarious."Max says and plugs his phone to a speaker

_"You have No reason to hate her Alex..."Justin says _Alex turns her head and stands up

_"I know....it's just...."Alex pauses _

_"Oh my gosh you're jealous..."Justin say_

_"I AM NOT....Stop smirking JUSTIN I AM NOT JEALOUS!"Alex yells _

_"Okay okay."Justin says_

_"Now shut up and kiss me..."Alex says _

"Where----how!?"Alex yells

"I caught you guys by the tree."Max smiles

"Max delete that!"Alex yells

"Alex I've got you....I won't let this chance slide...so you'll do everything I tell you to do...like now clean my room."Max smiles

"You wouldn't do this to Justin would he...he'd get in trouble too Max....look we love each other."Alex says

"Clean my room Alex."Max says Alex rolls her eyes and walks upstairs

Justin is buttoning up his shirt and he sees Alex across the hall picking up stuff from Max's floor

"Babe what are you doing?"Justin smiles

"Oh just...cleaning Max's room ... Don't want him to get sick now."Alex grins her teeth

"You hate cleaning."Justin says Alex looks at him and drops Max's stuff

"Justin-----....I want to do this."Alex says Justin smiles and closes Max's door and pulls Alex's waist close to him

"I'm glad you're changing into a nicer person Alex...I'm proud of you."He smiles

"So does that mean you don't like the Naughty Alex anymore?"She frowns Justin smiles

"I love the Naughty Alex but I'm glad that you're doing things for other people."Justin says Alex smiles and kisses his lips

"Thank you Baby."Alex says

"Come on."Justin takes her hand and they go out

~After their date they get back at 11 and Alex smiles at him~ Alex kisses him

"I'll see you tomorrow okay."Alex says Justin nods

"Leave your door unlocked."Justin whispers Alex laughs and nods Justin kisses her and walks into his room he turns on the light and sees Max

"Hey buddy."Justin says

"I know about you and Alex."Max says Justin looks at him

"Im kinda blackmailing her...."Max says Justin nods

"Why are you telling me this?"Justin asked

"I can see that your happy.....and that's all I really wanted for you big bro....does Alex make you happy?"Max asked Justin nods

"Than here..."Max says handing him his cellphone

"What do I?"Justin asked

"It's the video....I don't want to blackmail her if you get hurt..."Max says Justin messes up his hair

"Thanks buddy...now go to bed."Justin says and opens his door he looks at the video and than walks across the hall to Alex's room

Alex is in a large football jersey and she opens her door and smiles

"Hey."She says Justin shows her the phone

"Max doesn't want to blackmail you anymore."Justin says Alex smiles

"He's giving us a chance to be together."Alex says Justin kisses her forehead

"You think Mom and Dad will?"Alex asked Justin sighs

"No....Alex if I could I would scream how much I care and love you but....we can't we have to keep us a secret.."Justin says

"I have a Date with Dean tomorrow..."Alex says Justin nods

"I understand Babe."Justin says holding her cheek

"I'll be thinking of you though..."Alex says

"You better be.."Justin says and pulls her into a kiss


	6. Chapter 6

Alex wakes up and she sees a note on the side of her bed

_~Morning Pretty Girl, well since it's Saturday I figured you'd wanna sleep in til 12 right.....well I'm just gonna head to the library and get a couple of books, I'll see you soon okay Babe I love you with all my heart.~_ Alex smiles and takes the note and stores it into a box under her bed with all of the other Letters Justin has wrote for her.

Alex gets up and gets ready for the day she walks downstairs and she hears a girl laughing with Her mom and Dad

"Mom?"Alex asked and turns her head than gets a really annoyed feeling in the pit of her stomach

"Morning honey have you met Melissa she says she's here to study with your brother."Jerry smiles Alex fakes a smile

"Yeah We met a couple of days ago..."Alex says

"Hi Alex!"Melissa smiles Alex waves at her and she sees Justin walk in the door

"Hey Justin look who's here!"Alex says Justin turns his head and is surprised

"Oh...Hi Melissa.... I uhm.... I didn't know you were coming here."Justin gives her a confused look

"Well I wanted to study so we can finish our project early Melissa smiles Justin nods

"Sure..uhm we can work here..I'll be right out I just have to get something from my room."Justin says and walks upstairs Alex follows him

Justin is in his room getting his papers and smiles at Alex when she comes in

"What?"He smiles

"Nothing I just didn't know she knew where we lived."Alex says

"We live above the sub station..."Justin says Alex rolls her eyes

"Are you deffending her!?"She over reacts Justin closes his door and places his hands on Alex's waist

"Why are you acting this way?"He asked Alex looks down

"Justin....she wants you."

"I don't want her , I have you already.."Justin says Alex hugs him

"I love you."Alex whispers

"Love you too Baby."Justin kisses her forehead

~Downstairs~ Alex and Harper are watching a movie in the living room Alex turns her head and she sees Justin and Melissa sitting at the kitchen table doing work than she sees Melissa leaning her chin on Justin's shoulder Justin turns his head and casually moves her off

_"That's right stay away from my man."Alex's POV _Harper looks at Alex

"You okay?"She asked Alex nods

"Yeah just checkin on Justin."Alex says Harper turns her head and rolls her eyes

"I hate her.."Harper says

"Finally we're on the same page."Alex blurts out

"How come you don't like her?"Harper asked

"Uh....I don't know just have that vibe."Alex says Harper nods

"I got you."She says

"Oh Justin look at the stars."Melissa stands up and walks outside Justin sighs and leans against the slide door Alex turns her head

"Yeah they are bright tonight huh."Justin says looking up

"Do you want to go out on a date tomorrow?"Melissa asked

Alex's hears that and her hearts sinks and her mouth drops

Justin looks at her and smiles

"I'm flattered you want to go out with me, but I'm in love with someone."Justin says

"Oh..."Melissa frowns and walks up closer to him

"Well just tell the girl you love to keep a close eye on you...because I may steal you."She smiles takes her things and walks away

"Night Alex..."Melissa smiles

Alex stands up and walks outside where Justin is shaking his head and leaning on the terrace

"Yeah she doesn't want you alright."Alex says Justin start to blush

"Aww are you embarressed."Alex asked

"Shh Harper's here."Justin says Alex smiles and turns around

"She's asleep."Alex says Justin looks at her

"See she's attracted to you..."Alex frowns

"Alex...it's like I'm going to go out with her."Justin says

"Maybe you should you can actually be seen with her."Alex says upset

"Hey....I know you're tired of keeping us a secret but we don't really have a choice."Justin whispers

"I know...I'm sorry I'm frustrated...she can be all over and I can't say anything to stop her."Alex says

"Unless I move away from her."Justin smiles Alex laughs

"I love YOU okay."Justin says Alex smiles

"Yeah I love you too."She says and kisses his lips

~Upstairs~ Alex is changing for her date with Dean

Justin walks into her room and she's putting lips gloss on her lips Justin looks at her and Alex smiles at him from the mirror

"Hey handsome."She says and twirls around in her skinny jeans, purple top and black boots

"You look beautiful as always."Justin smiles Alex closes her door and pushes Justin on the bed and climbs on top of him kissing him

Justin pulls away

"What?"Alex smiles

"If you don't leave I'll probably make you stay myself."Justin says Alex giggles Justin kisses her lips

"What time are you coming home later?"Justin asked

"10."Alex says Justin smiles

"Alright...I'll be here say 10:15?"Justin says Alex nods and kisses him they walk out of her room and she looks at him

"You're the one I'll be thinking about."She places her hand on his face Justin smiles and she walks down the stairs

~With Dean and Alex~

"So how ya doin Russo?" Dean asked

"I'm good."Alex says and they walk down the boardwalk

"You know...I uhm.... theres uhm something I missed about you."He says

"What?"Alex asked Dean leans in and kisses her Alex pulls away quickly

"Why did you do that?"She asked

"Alex you're m girlfriend...it's only right that I do that."Dean says

"Dean.....I told you I haven't said Yes...and I just still see you as a friend."Alex says

"You'll learn to let me in again."Dean smiles

"Don't have so much confidence."Alex says and walks away

"I'll make you see that you love me Russo...one way or another."Dean says


	7. Chapter 7

Alex walks inside and she sees a couple of suitcases downstairs

"Uhm... Max whats this?"Alex asked Max sighs

"Uncle Kelbo is staying here for a while."Max says

"Okay Alex Justin's room, and Kelbo you can sleep in Alex's."Jerry says Alex turns around and sees Justin who is smirking a little Alex laughs and than realizes she has to act upset

"WHAT!? Why does Uncle Kelbo sleep in Justin's room!?"Alex acts out

"You have the bigger room and Justin you don't mind sleeping on the floor do you?"Theresa asked

"Mom it's my room."Justin says

"Justin be the gentlemen that you are."Jerry says Justin sighs

"Now go up to bed guys it's getting late and you have school tomorrow."Jerry says Alex Max and Justin walks upstairs

Justin is in his room putting the sleeping bag on the floor Alex walks in and laughs

"Do you really plan on sleeping on the floor babe?"She asked closing the door behind her Justin smiles

"No but we have to pretend."Justin says Alex laughs Justin walks to her and kisses her lips lightly Alex giggles as he moves down to her neck

"You know we haven't....done it in a while.. 2 days is so long."Alex pouts Justin laughs

"Lets go to sleep okay."Justin says Alex nods and they climb into his bed Alex smiles at him and kisses his lips

~2 hours later~ Justin turns his head and sees Alex is asleep he smiles

_"Well since we can't do anything...I might as tease her." His POV_ Justin sat straight and turned to look at her, her pouting lips were so tempting

he slowly bent down and gave her a peck on her temple

slowly he began to lower his kisses till he reached her lips

hesitating a little he gave it a little kiss

his lips were aching he wanted to taste more

he slowly began to deepen the kiss which earned a soft moan he didn't feel any struggling so he continued

just a few more kissing than he will stop...

he began to kiss her neck till it went red

unknowingly he had reached the breasts , just a little peek than he would stop

he pulled her night gown up so that her breasts were exposed to him

he looked at her face

she was still sleeping... he licked his lips before he engulfed the whole breast

giving both the breats the same treatment

while sucking it his hand wandered down her private area

he rubbed it till it was wet

her moaning grew louder

she slowly opened her eyes

"Ohhh Justin..." Justin stopped with his actions and smiled at her he leaned closer to her ear

"do u want me to continue?"Justin asked Alex gave him a flirty smile and noded He smiled and streak the strain of hair out of her face he gave her an assuring kiss on her temple before he continued with what he was doing

he pulled her pantie down and started to stroke her Alex moaned at the moment Justin just wanted to take her but he knew it was too risky, slowly he inserted one finger Alex closed her eyes and tossed her head back

"Oh god Justin..."She whispered Justin kissed her lips than replaced his fingers with his mouth

"Justin...."Alex moaned a little louder Justin didn't stop and continued to pleasure her with his tongue

"awwww...Justin..mmmm"Alex moaned Justin stopped and than he looked at Alex who was heavily breathing

"You are amazing.."She smiled at him Justin chuckled and kissed her lips Alex smiled at him and held him tight

"You're so mine next time."Alex says Justin laughed and kissed the side of her head

"I love you so much Alex."Justin whispered

"I love you too...So Much"Alex says

~Next morning~ Alex woke up and saw Justin buttoning his shirt getting ready for school she sat up and smiled at him Justin turns his head and sat on the bed kissing her lips

"Hi."she says Justin leans his forehead on hers

"Hey..."

"I had a very exotic dream about you."Alex says

"Care to explain?"Justin smiles

"You were doing incredible things to me.."Alex smiles Justin stood

"It wasn't a dream Babe."he says Alex laughs and gets ready for school

Justin walks out of the room and walks to the bathroom to gel his hair Alex smiled at him as she faces the mirror and hands him the necklace he gave her

"Help me.."She says Justin takes the necklace and places around Alex's neck moving her hair that was in the way left her bare neck exposed Justin pulled Alex inside the bathroom and closed the door than gently pressed her against the wall and began to kiss her neck Alex giggled and sighed

"Stop we might get caught Babe."Alex says pushing him off of her Justin stands back than walks forward again Alex quickly sticks her hand up and stops him

"We'll have time after school..... I know dad and Kelbo wanna take Max and Mama to the ball game so we'll be all alone."Alex smiles Justin places his hands on her hips and pulled her very close to him

"Good...because I can't keep waiting Alex...you owe me for last night." He smiled Alex laughs and kisses her lips

"I have a surprise for you tonight I'm sure you'll love it"She smiles Than Justin get a text Alex looks at it

**"Hi Justin....we have to work today after school I'll come over okay :) see you than!"~ Melissa** Justin rolls his eyes

"So much for alone time."Alex says Justin sighs

"Babe it wont take that long okay..."Justin says Alex nods Justin kisses her lips Alex smiles

"Lets go." Justin says

~At school~

Alex and Justin are walking together and they got to her locker Alex takes out her wand and pops up a doughnut Justin laughs Alex turns to him and feeds him Justin smiles at her

"Come on you have Art class and I'm the T.A. I dont wanna mark you late."Justin says

Alex is staring at Justin who's correcting papers than he turns his head and winks at her

"Oh my gosh Justin winked at me!"Harper says Alex rolls her eyes

"Yeah I saw Harper.'Alex says and smiles at Justin Alex gets a note from Dean and it says Hook up after school Justin sees Alex turn around and look at Dean

"Are you okay?"Alex asked while walking with Justin

"It's getting harder seeing you with Dean.."Justin says

"Hey...how about I pick a girl for you to pretend date!"Alex says

"Alex I don't know."Justin says

"It'll be fun come on.."Alex says and spots a red headed girl and she smiles and points than Melissa takes her spot

"HERE RIGHT THERE GO ASK HER OUT!"Alex says Justin looks and sees Melissa is the girl Alex is pointing to

"Are you sure?"Justin asked

"Positive"Alex smiles

"Are you sure sure?"Justin asked Alex smiles

"Absolutely....go on a date with her and I wont get mad.. you me her and Dean and go out tonight .Shes the one"Alex says and turns her head and sees Melissa and her mouth drops

"Okay...if you insist."Justin says and walks up to her Alex watches him and she hits her head

"Oh crap what have I done."Alex says


	8. Chapter 8

Alex walks home and up to her room and screams into her pillow Alex takes the pillow away from her face and she sees Justin leaning against the door Alex looks down

Justin walks to her and sits on the bed and looks at her

"Are you mad at me?"He asked

"Yes...No...I don't know."Alex says Justin takes her hand

"You told me to ask her out!"Justin says

"I was looking at the red haired girl! Than somehow MAGICALLY MELISSA APPEARS!"Alex pouts Justin kisses her forehead

"Well it's a good thing you and Dean are gonna be with us huh."Justin says Alex rolls her eyes

"That doesn't comfort me at all Babe."Alex says Justin sighs

"Alex it's just one night."Justin says

"What happened with us just happened in one night...what if you realize you like her?"Alex asked

"I won't because she's not my type Alex."Justin says

"How do you know!"Alex asked Justin takes her hand and places it where his heart is

"My heart only beats for you, now if you need proff I'll gladly prove that to you..."Justin says

"How?"She asked

"This is how."Justin smiles and kisses her lips passionately Alex pulls away and smiles

"Are you convinced?"He asked Alex laughs and nods

"Alright."Justin says Alex laces their hands together

"I love you Justin."Alex says Justin smiles

"Love you too...so much, now lets get ready for our double date."Justin says Alex nods

Justin is wearing and long sleeve shirt and a skinny tie with black pants

"Alex you ready?"

"Yes I am."Alex walks out in a haltered purple dress

"Wow..."Justin says and his mouth drops Alex laughs

"Let's go.."Alex says

"Hold on....you don't dress this way when we go out..."Justin says

"Lets just go!" alex laughs

~At dinner~

"Be back Babe I'm gonna use that Bathroom"Dean gets up Alex turns her head to Justin and Melissa

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"Melissa asked

"I'm happy with the way my life is."Justin says

"Wouldn't you be happier with a girlfriend?"she smiles

"Uhm...I have someone special , we have mutual feelings and thats good enough for me"Justin says

"Well she better take care of you...because I may step in."Melissa leans forward Alex takes a roll and throws it at Melissa's head

"OW!"Melissa says Alex turns her head and points at the little boy

"That little boy just threw his bread at you aww.."Alex smiles Justin looks at Alex and he sees she's giving Melissa the _OH I actually did it smile_

Justin shakes his head

"I'll be right back okay I'm gonna use the rest room." Melissa stands up Justin sits closer to Alex and she smiles

"Hi."She says

"Babe that was very rude."Justin says

"She said I may step in hello what a slut."Alex says and crosses her arms Justin looks around and kisses her forehead

"Stop being Jealous you're too cute for that."Justin says Alex rolls her eyes than Dean and Melissa come back

"something wrong russo?"Dean asked

"I'm feeling a litte effy...I wanna go home."Alex says Justin stands up and helps Alex stand

"I'm gonna take her home."Justin says

"No I will enjoy your date with...whats her face."Dean says

"No it's okay...Sorry Melissa...come on Alex."Justin says and they leave and get into Justin's car Alex smiles and kisses Justin

"Hmm...Alex.."Justin says Alex takes off his tie and unbuttons his shirt

"I'm repaying my debts tonight."Alex says

"We can't do it in the parking lot of a popular restaurant."Justin says

"I know where..."Alex says

Justin drives to Edlers Mount a well known make out spot Alex unbuckles her seat belt and climbs over to Justin and straddles him and kisses his lips Alex unbuttons his shirt and slides it off of him Justin places his hands Under Alex's dress on her thighs

As the kiss deepens, his hand on my cheek went for my hair, caressing my hair so gently and softly pulling me closer for more. My hands unknowingly shifted to his chest, touching his collarbone with my fingertips. His other free hand went behind my back, touching the exposed part, occasionally drawing imaginary circles that sent shivers throughout my body.

My lips gave in as his tongue entered my mouth and starts to dance slowly with mine. Before i noticed, he lifted me onto his laps with both my knees on each side of him.

The inner lust within me caught the signal and began to overtake my body.

One of his hands is caressing my thigh, another playing with my bra strap now.

"Hhmm- what if other people saw us naked?" Justin asked and breaks off the kiss and questioned her as both of us panted heavily.

"Like I said I like taking risks."

Justin let out a small chuckle as unzipped her dress from the back

His hands that was previously on my thighs moved up into my dress, slowly pulling down my panties till it reaches my ankles, i helped him kick it off onto the floor of the car as i too has successfully undress his upper body.

After a few more kisses, his lips went lower to my neck, giving little suckles as he went lower attacking my collarbone.

"Justin..." Unable to hold back anymore, i shamelessly moaned into his ears as his fingers got busy with rubbing me

His other hand now have unhook my bra and tossed it on the floor and started to look for the straps to fully undress me. I tried to keep my hands calm and not shivering from all the pleasures that's taking me over, and start to unbuckle his pants.

"You're so beautiful I can't get enough of you" He says before he started to lick on my left breast and massaging it with his mouth at the same time.

I grabbed his hands that were on my back to the side of my dress showing him the straps . As he unzipped the dress off me, he rewarded me with more pleasure as he began to rub faster and deeper in between my clits.

Then, he lifted me up and carried me closer to him and brought the drivers seat all the way back.

Before he continued, he unbuckled his belt and pulling down his pants along with his boxers. I could see his member already throbbing from the moans i let out just now. As he finish dealing with his clothing, he pulled me closer and caress my breast with one hand and his mouth dealt with the other breast. His other hand continued its business with my clit but now teasing my opening too.

My moans got louder and faster as he sucked my nipples hard and i could feel his finger now inside me, exploring its way.

"I'm suppose to be rewarding you." Alex tried to mutter those words out of my moans.

"I can't help it sweetie, your moans are driving me crazy.. Moan for me, i love your moans.." He too, did his best to talk as he slowly pushed me closer to his body

Justin kissed down my body making me shiver in pleasure. From my breast, to my stomach, my belly button and now on licking my abdomen. His fingers went thrusting in and out of my entrance.

"Justin. Uuhhh f-faster.. Ahh.." I moaned loudly as the pleasure was too overwhelming that my body is shaking from his touch.

When i cum onto his fingers, he took his fingers out and let his tongue continue the task.

Both his hands now are holding my inner thighs apart and his head is buried in my in between as he lick my opening clean with his skillful tongue. My moans got louder as his lickings turned into hard sucking movement. The car is echoed with my moans and the sound of him sucking my opening.

Before i could cum again in his mouth, he stopped he switched their positions so he was on top of me. His member is already pre-leaking and screaming for more.

"Are you ready??" He tried to sound calm but he himself is already shivering from pleasure too.

I gave a simple nod and spread my legs even wider for his entrance. With only one thrust, he buried his member deep inside me. i could feel his member hitting the end of my insides making me jerk in pleasure.

He started to thrust in and out and moaning with his deep vocal, along with my hips that jerks up occasionally with the moans as my hips began to move along with his thrusts. It was slow at first but as his lust took control, he began to penetrate even harder and faster. After a few more thrusts, i could feel my opening feeling a little sore but he doesn't seems to reach his climax yet. As his breathe got shorter and heavier, i knew he was near to climax and i move my hips even faster to pleasure him even more.

"Ohh Alex."Justin moans Alex smiles and they both reach their climax together

Alex is in Justin's arms and she can feel his breathing pattern turn to normal again Alex turns her head and kisses his lips

"I love you."She smiles Justin kisses her lips than moves to her neck Justin smiles and looks at the clock

"Holy Crap."Justin says

"What?"She asked

"It's 2 am Alex we gotta go."Justin says They reach the house Justin parks the car and he turns his head

"Why are you looking at him like that?"

"Why did you have to be my brother?"Alex asked Justin sighs

"Why did....why did I fall in love with someone I can't have?"Alex asked

"Alex"Justin says holding her face

"Its not fair! And you know that...."Alex cries Justin

"Yes I know that....but its not like we can do anything."Justin says

"There is..Its summer vacation....lets get away."Alex says Justin looks at her unsure


	9. Chapter 9

Justin sighs and runs his hands through his hair

"You want to get away for the whole summer?"

"Yes."Alex smiles Justin looks at her

"Alex...I would love for us to do that I would but..."Justin says

"But what?...you don't wanna be with me the whole summer?"Alex cuts him off

"I didn't say that..."

"THAN LETS GET AWAY FROM IT ALL!"Alex says

"We can't...."

Alex looks at him

"You said you were willing to do anything for us."Alex says

"I AM but are you listening to what you're asking me?....Alex we have to be smart about this relationship, if anyone see us who know what'll happen." Justin points out

"Whatever."Alex walks inside and slams the door Justin closes his eyes and follows her

Alex lays on the bed and turns around Justin closes the door and she sits on the chair and he watches Alex sleep

~next morning~

Alex wakes up with roses on her bed she looks at the card

_"Alex....we left things on a bad note...please follow these direction and it'll bring you to me...I have a surprise for you 3 Justin" _

Alex smiles and gets off the bed and gets dressed she looks at the address and gets into a cab

_"78th Avenue Please."_ Alex says showing the driver the paper the driver takes Alex to the destination and it's a park

"Thank you...."Alex pays and gets out of the cab Justin walks to her and he's smiling

"Why am I here?"she asked Justin takes her hand and smiles

"To look at this..."justin smiles and they walk to a gazeebo that has candles and roses everywhere Alex looks at him

"whats this?"

Justin points to someone and a banner drops

**~I'm SORRY~** Alex laughs

"I know we can't go on the getaway you want...but we can be together right?"Justin asked Alex walks closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck and leans her forehead on his

"Yes we can..."she whispers Justin smiles and kisses her lips when they break away from each other there is someone playing guitar ourside the gazeebo Alex turns her head and smiles

"You are so corny."Alex giggles Justin brings her closer to him again and wraps her arms around his neck and starts slow dancing with her

"But you like it?"Justin asked Alex nods

"I love it ...and Love you."She smiles

"I love you more Babe."He says holding her

"I just wish you and I could be in a more private romantic atmosphere like a Secert cabin in the woods where you and I could just spend our days making love and being together..."Alex says Justin cups her face

"The woods?"Justin asked

"Well you and I would never be disturbed no one would be able to hear what you would do to me...."Alex says in a seductive tone Justin smiles

"The woods huh..."

Alex nods and Justin realizes something

"Dad has a cabin near Long Island....we go there when we wants to "Hunt" and we never get anything only problem is he'd kill me if I took you there..."Justin says

"Mhmmm....too bad huh, you don't like breaking the rules, tonight you would have been very pleased..."Alex says

"OH really?"

"Yeah since you did all of this, the gazeebo, the corny guitar man, making me smile, I would have did everything you wanted to repay you for the good deed you have done tonight."Alex smiles

"Screw the rules lets go..."Justin says and they run to his car Alex laughs

Justin is driving and Alex takes off her seatbelt and moves closer to Justin and starts kissing his neck

"Uhhh...Alex....stop..."Justin smiles

"No.."She says starting to unbutton his shirt and she roams her hands on his chest

"Babe---please stop..."

"I want you so bad right now...drive faster.."Alex moans

"We're almost there okay..."Justin says They stop the car and Justin gets out of the car to open Alex's door she almost leaps on him and starts kissing his lips

"Mhm...I have--- to find the key Dad --hides it.."Justin says in between kisses

Justin leans down and sees the welcome sign he looks begin it and finds the keys he opens the door and Alex pushes him inside and shuts the door with her foot

"Tonight is all about us" Alex said and turned and place a kiss on Justin's lips

Justin smiled and deepened the kiss, soon they were kissing passionately. Justin pulled away a little, using his tongue. He parted out Alexs lips and entered her, roaming inside her mouth. She tasted so sweet and nice, Alex entered Justin and started playing with Justin's tongue. When they are doing so, their hands roamed around their bodies. Justin was rubbing Alex's back while Alex locked her arms over Justin's neck pulling him closer to her.

With a slight push, Alex landed on the bed with Justin on top of her. They started kissing again, Justin moved and kissed Alex's earlobe and nibbled it gently. Slowly he moved to her neck, kissing her neck. His hand undoing the buttons of the blouse, Alex is wearing. When the buttons were undone, Justin peeled the shirt off revealing a black bra.

'I can't get over how beautiful you are', Justin said as he unclasped the bra pulling it away

' I'm Just for you', Hebe said

Justin leaned down and kiss her breasts, licking the right nipple. Taking the other one in his hand massaging it. Slowly, he started to nipple her nipple and it turned pink and swollen. Alex moaned when Justin turned to the other nipple and started nibbling it. Alex rolled over and laid on top of Justin she sat on Justin and started to unbutton his shirt and threw it away. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, then lick from his chest to his bellybutton. She stared into His eyes and He sat down, they were kissing again. This time round, Justin's hands were busy massaging Her breasts. She was moving her hand up and down Justin's chest.

Justin pulled away, and pulled down Alex's pants. Leaving her in her underwear, he kissed all the way from her lips to her bellybutton and then to her toes. Slowly he spread her legs apart and kissed Her inner thigh while his free hand pulled the underwear down. As soon as the underwear is gone, He buried his head into her pussy. Alex moaned from the little pleasure, Justin was giving her. He inserted his tongue into her and started licking her clit. Moans were getting louder and louder, He knew that she was reaching her orgasm soon. His tongue flickered over her clit, causing her to moan loudly. White liquid flowed out of her, Justin licked and make sure that every single bit is being licked dry.

When Alex was done, her hands made her way to Justin's member who is trying to get out of the pants. She patted his member and Justin groaned, and gave Alex a 'he needed her' look. Alex pulled the belt away and then unbuttons his pants and soon the pants is on the floor, his boxer is half way down. His member immediately sprang up, She smiled and leaned down taking his member in her mouth. Soon she was sucking his member, and Justin cried many groans. Alex stopped and looked up, her hand continuously stroking his shaft up and down. Then she took his member into her mouth again, her hands playing with his balls. Alex increased her speed as she move her head in and out faster, when she let go. Justin's member was very hard already.

Reaching over the bedtime table, Justin took a condom and slipped it over his member. Before positioning his member outside her opening, He inserted one finger in her opening and started moving in and out slowing. Alex moaned louder each time when Justin increased his speed and more fingers. He removed his fingers and licked it, Alex looked at him seductively.

'I need you now', Shed said in a very seductive tone and Justin was very turned on

Positioning his member at her opening, he looked at Alex with nodded and he pushed his member into her, slowly. Alex moaned and Justin groaned with pleasures, Justin increased his speed and started thrusting faster and faster. Alex wrapped her legs around Justin's waist and he pumped right into Her causing her to moan his name loudly. Her orgasm is still not reach yet, now Alex is in control.

She sat on him and took his member in her hand, guiding it into her opening. She started riding slowly but as soon as she got to rhythm of it, she increased her speed. Justin moved along with her to get more pleasures. Moans and groans filed the room, both breathing were hard.

Suddenly, Justin felt Alex's body vibrate. He flip over and took control, thrusting faster and harder into her.

"Ohh Justin', Alex shouted and white liquid flow out of her opening

Justin bent down and licked them up, making sure her opening is dry. Justin laid back and Hebe removed the condom, taking his member in her mouth. Sucking like it is a lollipop, she increased her rhythm and soon Justin cumed. Alex swallowed all his white liquid, Justin hugged her tightly and smiled.

'Yeah You're debt is paid Ms. Russo', Justin panted out and kissed her hair gently and Alex giggled and kissed his lips passionately

"That was probably the best we've ever done..."Alex says panting trying to breathe normally

"You're amazing..."She whispered Justin smiled at her and turned her body with his hand and climbed over her using his hands to keep him steady and he bent down to kiss her

"Maybe we should do it again?"Justin smiles Alex laughs and than Justin's phone rings He turns his head

"It's Dad..."Justin says

"You gave him the Icevarks ringtone..."Alex laughs Justin gets up and searches for his phone in his pants Alex smiles and she watches her naked boyfriend/brother walk across the room

"Dad?...Yeah uhm Im with Alex she and Dean are on a double date with me and melissa why?....oh uhm okay...No thats great I'll tell her."Justin says and hangs up Justin walks back to the bed confused

"What is it?"Alex asked

"Mom and Dad want to take a family vacation to Puerto Rico..."Justin says

"What?"Alex asked

"They bought the tickets....we leave tomorrow.."Justin says Alex runs her hands through her hair

"How are--- how are you and I gonna be together if mom and Dad are there the whole time!"Alex freaks out

"I- I don't know..."Justin says


	10. Chapter 10

The Russo family is at the airport and Alex rolls her eyes

"why are we going to puerto rico I don't get it?"Alex asked

"Honey these moments we need to remember always!"Theresa smiles Alex sighs and turns her head facing Justin who's helping Jerry check bags in

"I know you wanted to be with Dean but I'm sure you'll have fun with your brothers."Theresa smiles Alex smiles

"Maybe this trip won't be so bad..."Alex says

"Thats my girl...alright I have tickets lets go to Puerto RICO!"Jerry smiles

~On the Plane~ Justin and Alex are sitting together and Max is on the other side of them Alex looks at Justin who is reading a book Alex looks sits up and sees her parents are sitting far away from then she turns her head and Max is asleep she smiles and moves closer to Justin and blows into his ear

Justin turns his head and smiles at her

"Hi.."She whispers Justin laughs

"Hey.."He says

"I'm a little cold..."She says Justin takes the blanket from in front of him and she spreads it over her

"Better?"He asked Alex puts some of the blanket on him and than smiles

"Now that's better..."She says Justin laughs and looks at his book again Alex gets an idea and she leans over and kisses Justin on the cheek, justin puts his book down and looks at her

"what are you doing?..."He asked

"Having a little fun.."She whispers and places her hand on his thigh Justin looks at her and she leans forward and quickly kisses his lip and moves away Alex's hand move toward his member and she starts stroking him Justin closes his eyes and lays his head back Alex smiles continues to stroke him Justin quietly moans and Alex bites her lip and kisses him on the lips quickly

"A-Alex.."He moans Alex gets turned on and Justin feels himself get really hard he looks down and than quickly unbuckles his seat belt and walks to the bathroom good thing they sat in the back near the bathroom Alex smiled and got another idea She always wanted her and Justin to make love in the air...if they couldnt do that on the flying carpet they might as well do it in an airplane...she unbuckled her seatbelt and knocked on the door

Justin turns around and rolls his eyes

"Occupied.."He says

"Open up its me."Alex says Justin opens the door and Alex quickly goes in and locks the door

"What are you doing in here..."He asked

"Lets just say I got an idea.."Alex says and unbuttons her pants Justin looks down

"Here?"He asked Alex nods

"How there's no room babe.."He says Alex sits on the on sink and pulls Justin to her with her legs around his waist

"I beg to differ.."she says Justin smiles and kisses her lips

Max gets up and sees his siblings are gone

"Where are those two..."Max asked himself

Justin and Alex

"Ohh Justin...we have to stop now..."Alex pants Justin smiles and leans his forehead against hers

"Okay..You go out first."He says Alex nods she looks at herself and fixes up she turns around and kisses his lips

Alex sits down than Justin come shortly after

"where have you two been?"Max asked

"Why?"Justin asked

"You've been gone for like 30 minutes."Max says

"Faster than usual.."Alex whispers Justin smiles

"There was a long line coz someone took to long."Justin says Max nods and puts his headphones on

Alex lays her head on Justin's lap and Justin tosses the blanket over them

"I love you"She whispers in his ear Justin turns his head and kisses her forehead

Theresa walks down the aisles and she sees Max is watching a movie and Alex on Justin's shoulder both of them asleep she takes out her camera and smiles

"Jerry Look at this"Theresa smiles showing him the pictures

"Oh wow Alex and Justin seem very comfortable.."Jerry smiles

"They are so much closer now don't you think?"Theresa says

"They're maturing...whatevers keeping them close lets not ask what and let it continue..they havent argued is weeks."Jerry smiles

Justin wakes up and sees Alex is still sleeping he smiles at her and kisses the top of her head

Max smiles and takes off his headphones

"You really love her huh.."Max asked Justin smiles

"Yeah I do...I've never felt this way about anyone Max."Justin asked

"But it's Alex.."Max says Justin nods

"I know....."Justin sighs

"Look I'm never gonna tell mom and dad...but what if they find out...what If Crumbs ever finds out....what are you two gonna do?"Max asked

"I don't know...all I know is that I love her....and I'm happy with her that's all I know really."Justin says Max nods his head

"Usually I would say incest is sick and wrong, but with you and Alex...it's kinda like you two are meant to be together..."Max says Justin turns his head

"You think so?"He asked

"I mean I would always see the way you both look at each other during dinner....and whenever... it's like you two are at your best when you're together...."Max says Justin looks at Alex and he holds her hand

"She does bring out the best in me..."Justin says Alex wakes up and sees Justin looking at her

"What?"She asked Justin and Max look at each other

"Nada."Max says and pays attention to his movie

"We're you talking about me?"Alex pouts

"Only about how happy you make me"Justin whispers

"Good."Alex says and kisses his nose

The Russo's are on a boat that will take them to the hotel

Everyone is watching the water and Justin is on the side of the boat throwing up because of sea sickness

"Poor Hiyo.."Theresa says Alex turns around and pats Justin on the back

"Are we almost there Dad...you know Justin gets sea sick.."Alex says a little angry

"Honey we're almost there....I'm glad you care so much about your brother"Jerry says

"I dont care...Its just he's puking his guts out..."Alex says and walk away from Justin

"Nice save.."Max whispers

"This is gonna be a long vacation...how many times do i have to keep lying to mom and dad."Alex asked

"You already lie to mom and dad."Max says

They get off the boat

"Welcome to Puerto Rico!"The guides man says

"Wow this hotel is huge"Max says

"UHm I thought there were 5 of you where is the 5th member of the family?"The man asked

"Where's Justin?"Jerry asked Justin walks down the ramp and leans on the railing

"Next time I'm gonna fly to the hotel"Justin says

"Well now that everyone is here...these are you hotel cards Mr. and Mrs. Russo room 208 Kids 210."He says passing out the kids

"NO parents in our room score"Max high fives Alex she turns around and winks at Justin

"We'll enjoy Puerto Rico...the rooms are down this way."He says

"Justin son you okay?"Jerry asked Justin holds his stomach

"Uhm no..I'm not.."Justin says and follows the guidesman

"This is a huge room okay I call this bed..."Max smiles and jumps on it Alex laughs

"Well this is fine with me..."Alex says and places her suitcase on the floor

Justin walks in and heads straight for the bathroom and hurls

"Poor baby...you should stay in bed okay!...Max leave your suitcase in your room and come with us when your done Alex if you and Justin go out call my cell."Theresa says Alex nods and she closes thes door and locks it

Justin walks out of the bathroom and lays on the bed Alex frowns and sits on the bed

"You okay?"She asked Justin shakes his head

"I'll take care of you."She says and kisses his forehead and cheeks

"Alex--don't kiss my lips I just threw up and I don't think I'm done.."Justin says Alex laughs and she laces their hands together

"come on Alex let's go out"Max says

"You wanna stay in tonight?"Alex asked

"No you go out with Max I'll be fine here....I want you to have fun tonight....it's our first night in Puerto Rico."Justin says

"I wanna be with you though"Alex says

"I'm gonna be sleeping Babe...go have fun with Max."Justin says Alex nods and kisses his cheek and forehead

"Call me if you need anything okay."Alex says Justin nods "I love you" she closes the door Justin smiles and closes his eyes

Alex and Max are walking around

"Puerto Rico has a lot of cute girls I wish Justin was here to help me flirt around"Max says Alex pushes him

"He wouldn't flirt with a girl Max Justin's in a happy relationship"Alex says

"Oh right.."Max says Alex turns around and sees someone that Justin would like and she looks at it

_"Ever Lasting love_" Alex smiles at it

"ALEX LOOK"Max says Alex turns around and bumps into someone

"Watch it"Alex says

"Oh I'm sorry" He says Max turns around and runs to Alex

"Wow...I'm sure glad I bumped into you."He says Alex looks at him

"Can't say the same."She says

"I"m Taylor George..."He smiles

"And I'm not interested."Alex says

"Wait---do you stay at this hotel too?"He asked

"Yeah we do."Max says

"Oh cool...so do I...I'm in room--."He says

"We don't care..Can we go now.. Justin's probably waiting for us I wanna check on him."Alex asked turning to Max

"IS this Justin guy is that your boyfriend?"He asked Alex looks at him

"Brother."Max says

"What are you an investigator?....lets go Maxy."Alex says and they leave Taylor smiles and watches her walk away

"This is gonna be a fun vacation..."He smiles and walks after them

"That guy likes you."Max says

"Im not interested....I'm gonna go check on Justin okay."Alex says and walk to the elevator she presses the button and then she ends pressing the same time as another person

"Oh excuse me--"Alex stops

Taylor smiles

"Never mind."She says and crosses her arms

"You don't seem like the friendly type."He smiles

"I'm not now can you leave me alone."Alex says

"Have dinner with me."He says

"NO.."She says

"Why not?"He asked

"Because I don't know you thats why..."Alex says and gets into the elevator

"SO lets get to know each other we're in paradise..."Taylor says Alex rolls her eyes and presses the close door before he can walk in

Alex is waiting to get off on her floor than she realizes

_"Should I tell Justin about that guy....no right...it was no big deal....Puerto Rico is a huge place I'll never see him again...whats important is that I spend time with Justin...thats all"_


	11. Chapter 11

Alex opens the door and sees Justin is awakes watching TV she smiles

"Hey cutie"She locks the door Justin smiles and sits up Alex walks to him and kisses his lips than sits on the side of the bed

"How are you feeling?"She asked Justin holds her hand

"I'm much better now...I missed you"He says Alex smiles and kisses his lips again and she lays down next to him and places her head on his chest

"Wanna go out for dinner tonight?"Justin asked while stroking her hair

"You know I would love to...but how are we even going to do that?"Alex asked

"Alex we're in Puerto Rico...No one knows us except for our family and the tour guide person."Justin says Alex looks up at him

"Usually I'm the one planning the one who comes up with the sneaking around plans...I think I'm rubbing off on you."Alex says Justin smiles

"Ohh I love when you rub off on me..."Justin says leaning to kiss her Alex laughs and hits him

"JUSTIN!"She says Justin laughs and kisses her lips

"Don't be a perv okay."Alex giggles Justin smiles

"Alright Alright sorry..."he says and holds her tight Alex smiles and kisses his lips Justin pulls her closer and deepens the kiss Alex sits up and straddles Justin than leans down to kiss him and starts unbuttoning his shirt

Max opens the door and he sees Alex and Justin kissing on the bed

"AHH MY EYES!"Max yells Alex and Justin stop and Alex climbs off of Justin

"Max close the door!"Alex says

"Guys You know I'm all for this relationship and all...but no display of affection near me please!"Max says Alex smiles and laughs

Justin scratches his head and gets off the bed

"I'm gonna take a shower and than we'll go to bead okay.'Justin says Alex and Max nod

"Did you tell him about that Guy?"Max asked

"No....why should I?"Alex asked

"I think you should...I mean what if he shows up again."Max asked

"I don't even remember his name Maxy don't worry I won't see him."Alex says

"I hope so Alex...."Max says

Justin walks out of the bathroom

"Alright guys lets hit the beach"Justin says

~At the beach~

Max is surfing and Alex and Justin are sitting on the beach blanket talking and secretly holding hands

"You are so cute..."Alex smiles leaning closer to him and kisses his nose Justin smiles he sees a stick and writes something in the sand

Alex looks down and bites her bottom lip

**I LOVE U** Justin wrote Alex giggled

"Well Justin Russo I love you too"She whispered in his ear Justin smiles and turns his head

"I'm gonna get us some drinks okay be right back."Justin says and kisses her lips

"Hurry Back."Alex says and lays down and closes her eyes than a dark figure covers her eyes

"Justin...that was fast.."Alex opens them

"It's not Justin."He says Alex sits up and rolls her eyes

"Who are you?"She asked

"Taylor Geroge Remember?"He smiles

"Sorry I don't."She says

"We met earlier....I cant forget that beautiful face."He says and strokes her cheek Justin walks back with the drinks in his hand and he sees a guy flirting with Alex

"Can I help you?"Justin asked Taylor turns around

"Oh you must be her brother...I'm taylor Geroge"Taylor smiles Justin looks at Alex who looks a little uncomfortable

"Is he bothering you?"Justin asked

"Yes..."Alex says

"Come on Alex."Justin says

Alex and Justin walk to the far side of the beach and they haven't talked in over 15 minutes Justin sits down on a rock and watches the water flow into the sand

"Are you upset?"She asked

"Who was that guy?"Justin asked

"He ran into me and Max earlier.....I don't even know his name."Alex says

"Taylor George."Justin says

"I don't care...he's not important and I dont have any interest in him because I have you."Alex says and walks in front of him

Justin looks down Alex brings his face up to look at her

"what is it?"She asked

"Why'd you hide the fact that you met him from me...why didn't you just tell me you ran into a guy?"Justin asked

"Because It wasn't important...I could careless if I saw him again."Alex says

"I guess.."Justin says

"Okay I'm sorry....I didn't know it would bother you this much...I'm sorry."Alex says Justin smiles and brings her to his lap

"I just thought you and I would be having a no secret relationship....no more hiding stuff."Justin says Alex nods Justin cups her cheek and kisses her lips

"Now for one more thing.."Alex says and pulls away and starts running around

"What are you doing?"Justin laughs

"Chase me!I bet you can't catch me"Alex says Justin stands up and runs after her Alex laughs and Justin pulls her and twirls her around and carries her to the water

"AHh this is soo uncalled for"Alex screams Justin laughs Alex lifts up his white shirt and tosses it then she wraps her arms around his neck and they laugh Alex leans and kisses his lip

Taylor walks down to the other side and sees Alex with another guy he tries to get a good look at him but he can't make out the face

"I love you..."She says Justin smiles

"Prove it."Justin says Alex smiles and lifts her upper body up and starts waving her arms

"I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND!! I LOVE HIM!!!! YOU OVER THERE IN THE STRAW HAT I LOVE THIS GUY RIGHT HERE!"Alex yells Justin laughs Alex looks at Justin and smiles

"Are you convinced?"She smiles

"Yes I am."Justin says and kisses her


	12. Chapter 12

Justin and Alex walk into the hotel room there is no sign of Max

"Max??"Justin asked before closing the door Alex smiles

"Oh my gosh..."Alex says and walks to the middle of the room

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"Alex asked Justin gives her a confused look

"Hear what?"He asked

"Nothing...no one is here to disturb us."Alex smiles Justin laughs and walks closer to her and kisses her cheek and neck

"Justin..."Alex moans out

"Shower.."He says Alex nods and they walk backwards to the bathroom Justin brings Alex to the bathroom and he locks the door and leans Alex in front of it and he breaks the kiss to lift up her shirt Alex smiles and pulls Justin's shirt over his head Justin looks into Alex's eyes and he kisses her passionately Alex pulls away and she smiles at him as she lowers her shorts leaving her in her underwear she kissed Justin on the cheek and started to walk to the shower and she took off her under garments and smiled at Justin sticking her head out Justin laughs and takes off his pants and walks into the shower Alex smiles at him and she pins him against the wall and kisses him she presses her naked body against him and she takes her hands to lower his boxers

"Alex---I didn't bring protection...I don't have it with me right now."Justin moans

"Should we continue that....I don't wanna risk getting pregnant..."Alex says moving her body much closer to his erection Justin closes his eyes

"I hate myself right now.."Justin whispered Alex laughs and turned off the water she looked at Justin and kissed his lips than she opened the shower door to get two towels she wrapped on around her body and the other around Justin's waist

"You know the rule no glove no love."Alex says Justin sighs and shakes his head

~Down at the lobby~ Max Justin and Alex are with their parents

"Hey kids there's a teen club downstairs you guys should go."Jerry says

"Teen club huh."Alex smiles at Justin

"No..."He says

"Why not honey you guys will have fun maybe you'll meet a girl."Theresa says

"In that case...lets go guys."Justin smiles Alex rolls her eyes and they leave

"Wow it's weird this club is all darkness..."Max says

"yeah...."Justin says Alex smiles and takes Justin's hand and drags him to the dancefloor

"What are you doing?"He laughs

"It's all darkness and no one except for Maxy knows us."Alex smiles and bites her lip Justin smiles

"You hate dancing."He says

"Yeah I hate dancing but I love seducing you...and what better way than to dance."Alex smiles

Justin nods and he and Alex start to dance Alex smiles and starts to grind against Justin

He smiles and pulls Alex very close to him Alex turns around and she wraps her arms around his neck and captures his lips

"I want you so bad"Justin whispers Alex smiles and takes his hand and they walk to the bathroom Alex smiles and sees no one in the bathroom she pulls Justin into a stall and locks the door

"we have to be very quiet..."Alex says placing her finger against his lips Justin smiles and nods Alex leans and kisses his lips " youre body is beatiful"he said

"stop teasing me like that"Alex said Justin smiles

"Me tease of course not."He says and kisses her lips after a minute of kissing he went down to your breast first he just massage it, pinch your nipples,plying it and teasing it like he just saw it for the 1st time then he started sucking it slowly then faster like a thirsty baby..he gave your breast the same treatment  
Alex just moaned uncontrollable,he sucked and sucked your breast

hearing Alex moan like that without hesitating he inserted two hand's inside your pussy still sucking your breast, Alex was surprised to his sudden action Alex clenched her fist to his hair then moan louder he continued it sucking He was already erected breast while thrusting his fingers inside her hole in and out..

"Ohh Justin...."She moans hearing those words he makes his finger faster then when he felt that She was already to cum he lowered his head in between, Alex just stare to him panting then he grabbed your legs then licked her

"Ohh God.."Alex moans and bites her lips Justin thrust his member inside of her he thrust it gently like he said this was really giving Alex pleasure

"Justin Faster..." then he quicken his pace he made it faster like theres no tommorow

"Alex!"Justin moaned Alex came and she smiled and let out a tired sigh

"Oh you are just incredible Justin..."She says closing her eyes

"We better get out of here."Justin says Alex nods and they fix themselves

Max is sitting down and he see Alex and Justin both coming out of the bathroom

"You guys lets go back to the room now Im beat."Max says

"Yeah me too I'm exhausted."Alex smiles Justin smiles and they leave

Justin and Alex wait for Max to go into the room and Justin leans Alex against the door and he kisses her

"Hm....you want a round two?"Justin asked Alex smiles

"Oh yeah...meet you in the shower I told Max i'd get him a cola."Alex says Justin smiles Alex bites her lip and kisses him

She walks to the vending machine and Taylor is there strangely with her parents

"OH brother."Alex says

"Honey have you met Taylor?"Jerry asked

"Sadly yes."Alex says

"Well we thought it would be great for you two to spend time together."Theresa says

"When?"Alex asked

"Tomorrow..."Taylor smiles

"I don't want to...Justin and I were gonna go ski boating."Alex says

"He'll tag along.."Jerry says

"We'll we're go off to bed Alex tell your brothers good night."Theresa says Alex sighs

"You're parents are I like you...and I want to get to know you"He smiles

"I have a boyfriend."Alex says

"You're parents told me about him Dean....but he's all the way in New York and we're in Puerto Rico and you don't like him right...so "Taylor smiles

"You think you have me figured out huh?....I won't like you don't count on it"Alex says

"Give me one date that's all I ask."taylor says

"Whatever...I have no choice anyways."Alex says Justin walks out and sees Alex and Taylor talking

Taylor smiles and kisses her cheek

"Goodnight.."he says and walks to his room Justin is in shock and he walks back in

Alex walks inside and sees Justin on the bed

"I thought you were gonna be in the shower for round 2?"Alex smiles Justin looks at her and takes his shoes off

"Something wrong?"She asked Justin ignores her and starts to unbutton his shirt Alex pulls him into the bathroom and she locks the door

"What is it?"She asked

"Why did Taylor kiss your cheek?"He asked

"Mom and Dad are making me have breakfast with him it's nothing I swear...plus I didn't want to do it I'm being forced to."Alex says Justin turns his head Alex Looks at him

"I'm sorry but don't be upset...okay he'll only get my friendship and I don't even want to give him that....please don't be upset."Alex says

"I'm not upset...I'm just I don't know...tired."Justin says Alex smiles and kisses his lips Justin pulls her close to him and deepens the kiss Alex lowers her hand and starts rubbing him through his shorts Justin moans into the kiss and Alex smiles and pulls away

"You're the one I love okay...forget about Taylor I'll never see him after this."Alex says Justin nods

~In bed~ Alex is sleeping in Justin's arms and Justin is still awake he kisses the top of her head

"Mhmmm I love you Justin.."Alex whispers and snuggles closer to him Justin smiles

_Alex is right Taylor isn't a threat to me....she would never put our relationship in jepordy she loves me...and I love her.... and I trust her....Stop being paranoid Alex loves you. You love her...end of story_

"I love you Alex."He says and closes his eyes

~Next morning~ Taylor and Alex are having breakfast and Justin and Max are walking near the pool Justin is watching Alex and Taylors date

"So you enjoying yourself?"Taylor asked Alex sees Justin and Max near the pool and than sees Justin taking off his shirt She smiles

"Yeah its okay..."She says and admires Justin's well fit body

"He is soo hot."She says

"What?"Taylor asked

"I said it's so hot."Alex covers Justin jumps in the pool and other girls are walking to him flirting Alex rolls her eyes and than looks at Taylor

"So I want to take you out later..is that okay."Taylor asked Alex is focusing on the girls around Justin and she sighs

"Sure whatever."Alex asked

"Great..."He says Justin gets out of the pool and ignores all the girls around him

"Excuse me."Alex walks to Justin and pulls him aside

"Never take your shirt off again unless your with me."Alex says Justin looks at her confused

"Why not?"He asked

"Because they're flirting with you!"She says Justin laughs

"Well I'm all yours tonight."He says

"Yeah You are."Alex pokes him

"So Alex when do I pick you up tonight"Taylor asked

"Huh?"She asked Justin looks at him annoyed

"Dinner tonight ...I'll get you at 6:30 okay."Taylor smiles and leaves Justin looks at Alex

"I thought you said this was the last time you'd go out wit him."Justin asked

"Im sorry...I wasn't paying attention when I agreed to go out to dinner."Alex said

"Well you have to go...so you enjoy our one month anniversey with Taylor and I'll be around..."Justin says and leaves

"Justin...."Alex says and runs after him

"I'm sorry okay...look I'll make it up to you I promise."Alex says

"I didn't forget I even got you something see."Alex says and holds out her hands

"Alex your hands are empty."Justin says

"Because I'm giving you my whole heart."Alex says Justin looks at her and can't help but smile

"See You can't be mad at me.....I love it when you're jealous."Alex says and hugs him Justin smiles and kisses her

"I love you..."She says

"Yeah I love you too.."he says Alex smiles and holds him tight


	13. Chapter 13

Alex walks into the Room and she sees Justin reading a book

"Babe go out with Max tonight."Alex says Justin sighs

"No I'm fine here..."Justin says Alex sits down on the bed and looks at the clock

"I can always cancel..."Alex says Justin looks at her and cups her cheek

"Have fun tonight"Justin says Alex looks at him and walks out the door Justin watches her leave and he sighs He walks to his suitcase and takes out a box and he tosses it on the bed

"Happy 1 month Anniversery Alex....."Justin says and walks to the bathroom

~With Alex and Taylor~ "Why aren't you touching your food do you not like it?"He asked Alex looks at him

"I'm not hungry."Alex says Taylor takes her hand

"You okay?"He asked Alex turns her head to the ocean view

_"I should be with My boyfriend."_ Taylor stands up and extends his hand

"Lets go for a walk on the beach"Taylor says Alex stands up and walks past him Alex sits on the sand and she sees the I love You Justin wrote in the sand

Justin is walking around the beach

Taylor smiles at Alex and holds her hand

"I had a great time with you and I want to see you again..."He says

"We didn't even have a conversation Taylor."Alex says

"Just being with you is enough for me..."Taylor smiles Alex looks at him and notices he is leaning very close and suddenly he kisses her lips

Justin is walking to the water and he sees two people kissing He decides to turn around but than turns around again and sees it's Alex and Taylor His heart sinks and he walks away angry

Alex pushes Taylor off of her

"I'm sorry..."Taylor says Alex rolls her eyes and walks back to the hotel and she sees Justin and a Girl talking at a coffee table Alex walks over and pulls Justin by the arm

"Whoa.."He says

"Who is she?"She asked with an attitude

"That's Natalie"Justin says

"Okay why are you with her?"Alex asked

"I don't know I got bored in the room and she asked if I wanted to go out for Coffee."Justin says

"We'll My date's over we have our time together now."Alex says Justin looks at her

"I don't know...I'm kinda having fun with Natalie...maybe You should go back to Taylor and KISS him again."Justin says starts to walk away Alex pulls his arm and pulls him to the wall

"What..."She says

"I saw you two kissing."Justin says

"Oh my gosh...Justin its not what you think he kissed me!"Alex says Justin looks at her

"Why didn't you push him away as quickly as possible."Justin asked

"I DID but I guess you didn't see that!"Alex says Justin turns his head Alex sighs and turns his face

"Im sorry you saw that but it meant nothing....I swear."Alex says Justin looks at her

"Alex...."Justin says Alex recognized the tone he was using

"Hey, you believe me right..."Alex asked

"Its just if you didn't have an interest in Taylor you would have never said yes to this date on Our anniversary."Justin says Alex runs her hands through her hair

"Justin....stop it, why are you being like this?"Alex asked

"Because I just saw you kissing another who wasn't me!"Justin yells

"I'm sorry what more do I have to say?"Alex cries Justin looks at her

"I know You too well Alex....and maybe "US" was to much of a risk...."Justin says with tears falling down

"What are you saying?"She asked Justin looks at her

"I'm saying it's better if we just be brother and sister...nothing more, I mean...it was ridiculous to even consider an Incest relationship.."Justin says

"Justin the kiss meant nothing to me!"Alex says

"I'm trying so hard to believe you I am...but I started thinking if I didn't see the kiss.... would you have told me?...would you have gone on another date with him...would you have let him kiss you again?"Justin asked

"I'm sorry okay...Please Justin don't do this I love you.."Alex cries

"That's the thing Alex...I didn't do this...you did....and here I am once again cleaning up the pieces...but this time its of my broken heart.."Justin says

"Justin you ready?"Natalie asked Justin turns his head and nods

"Please don't do this...Justin"Alex cries Justin looks at her

"On my bed there's a uhm a gift I got for you...you're more than welcome to have it...or throw it away I don't really care....See you later."Justin says and walks away with Natalie

Alex walks in the room and sees rose peddles on the bed and a little purple box she looks at the card and reads it

_"Happy 1 month anniversary...who would have thought you and I would last a whole 4 weeks huh haha, Alex I want you to know that I would do anything for you.....whatever makes you happy I'll do it for you, I love you so much, No other girl has made me feel this way...I've never really cared so much about anyone in my whole life... I love you 3" ~ Justin_ Alex looks at the box and opens it

_"I know this is going to sound Super Corny but I love you so I'm giving you the key to my heart...."_ Alex looks at the necklace and tears fall down Max walks inside and he sees Alex crying

"You okay?"He asked and sits on the bed with her Alex cries into Max's arms

"I lost him..."She cries

_I know this isnt what I wanted,  
never thought it'd come this far,  
just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are  
_

Justin is walking around the hotel and everything he sees reminds him of Alex

"Was I wrong in breaking her heart....what if I made a mistake..."Justin says to himself

_we were young & times were easy,  
but i could see it's not the same.  
i'm standing here but you don't see me,  
i'd give it all for that to change.  
and i dont want to lose her,  
i dont want to let her go.  
Im standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.  
flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that i'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm_

"I would never hurt him Max...the kiss was an accident but Justin doesn't think that it was....I love him so much Max I would never want to hurt him..."Alex cries

"Alex it's gonna be alright we'll find Justin and explain everything to him."Max says  
_  
and with every strike of lightning  
comes a memory that lasts  
not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash  
maybe i should give up  
Im standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.  
_

It's starting to rain and Justin is still walking around

"She would never hurt me right...but why do I feel like I have to compete for her love if I already have it...."Justin says He starts to cross the street and he doesn't pay attention to the cars than "BAAAAMMMMM"

"I love him Max....I can't lose Justin....he's the only one I want to be with..."Alex cries

"We'll explain everything to Him....and you two will get back together and everything will be okay. I promise"Max says  
_  
flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that i'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm  
trying to keep the light from going in  
and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.  
Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that i'll never hold you, like I did before the storm _


	14. Chapter 14

The Russo family is at the hospital and everyone is eager to find out what had happened to Justin especially Alex

"Doctor how is my son?"Jerry asked

"He's suffering from various injuries, he's got some head trauma we put a brace on his right arm because the impact broke the bone and he's got some internal bleeding which we will fix...other then that you're son is in bad shape..."the doctor says

"I don't understand...Why on earth would Justin walk out on the street at this hour!?"Theresa Asked Alex looks at her the guilt gets to her and she runs out

_"This is all my fault If I didn't say yes to that Date with Taylor If I just stayed with Justin tonight he would have never gotten hurt he, he would have never broke up with me and I would be in his arms holding him telling him how much I love you... Not waiting here seeing if he's going to live.._"Alex cries Jerry walks to Alex and sees shes on the floor crying

"Honey, You're brother is going to be okay...I promise."Jerry says Alex looks at him and she hugs him

"I can't lose him daddy..."Alex cries

"You won't lose your brother...He's a fighter, he knows we need him.."Jerry says

The Russo's are waiting from news from the doctors and than he walks out

"Good news he's doing better and he's awake ...but he's looking for someone.."The doctor says

"who?"Jerry asked

"Max?"He says They all turn to Max

"Can I see him?"Max asked The doctor nods and Max follows him into the room he walks inside and sees Justin laying there looking up at the ceiling

"Justin..."he says Justin slowly turns his head and Max closes the door and walks towards his bed Justin struggles to sit up and Max helps him

"Hey Buddy.."He says weak

"Why do you want to see me....why didn't you ask to see Alex she's worried about you bro."Max says Justin looks at him and sighs

"Alex is only here because I'm her brother.."Justin says

"I thought you were the smart one..."Max asked

"I am..."Justin says

"Then Why are you acting stupid!"Max yells

"How am I acting stupid?"Justin asked

"Alex loves you Dude....and it's not the same way she loves me...Alex is in love with you and You're in love with her, so why dont you just be with her!"Max says

"It's complicated.."Justin says

"Then uncomplicate it...Justin you could have died tonight...and doesn't this accident open your eyes to the fact that life is too short...so spend it with the people you love....and You love Alex.."Max says Justin looks at him confused

"Yeah I be very emotional.....(He turns his head outside) Oh look ballons!"He runs outside Alex then walks inside holding a stuffed dinosaur and a fruit basket

"They were selling these outside the hospital.."Alex says and closes the door Justin looks at her and watches her sit down on the chair

"How are you feeling?"Alex asked

"Fine.."Justin sits up but than he's too sore to move

"Yeah...you don't seem fine..let me help you.."Alex stands up and fluffs his pillow Justin looks up at her and Alex leans forward and kisses his lips Justin slowly pulls away and looks down

"The doctor said you'll be experiencing a lot of pain...but you'll recover..you have a broken arm but it's not that serious...and you're scrapes and cuts should be healed within 3 weeks.."Alex says Justin looks at her

"Did he say when my heart would be healed?"he asked Alex looks at him

"Justin..."Alex says and holds his hand

"Thats up to you...I told you that kiss with Taylor was nothing more than a mistake...Please believe me"Alex says Justin looks at her and then Max's voice pops into his head

_"Then uncomplicate it...Justin you could have died tonight...and doesn't this accident open your eyes to the fact that life is too short...so spend it with the people you love....and You love Alex."_

_"_He's right.."Justin says Alex looks at him confused

"Who's right?"She asked

"Max..."Justin says Alex raises her eyebrow

"Since when Is Max ever right about anything?"She asked

"I could have died tonight...I could have died miserable....and heartbroken....Alex this past month with you has been incredible...and I don't want that to go to waste we still have a lot to do in this relationship."Justin says Alex looks at him and smiles and hugs him tight

"Oh Justin....."She whispers in his ear

"Not--too tight.."He says Alex pulls away and kisses his lips

"Let's just start off slow this time....not be official yet okay?.."Justin says Alex nods

"So I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel..."Alex says Justin quickly grabs her hand

"Stay here tonight...I could use the company."Justin says Alex smiles

"Of course I'll stay with you.."Alex says

Alex wakes up to her father and mother scolding Justin

"Why were you out so late Justin That's not like you?"Jerry asked Justin sighs

"Dad calm down...I just wanted to get some air I didn't know the car was headed my way.."Justin says

"Did you even bother to look both ways?"Theresa asked Justin stays quiet

"HIYO!"Theresa says

"Mom I'm okay...stop worrying please I'm fine...just a little banged up but I'm fine."Justin says

"He's right Theresa...he's fine and healthy...that's all that matters...Alex, you can go now...We'll watch over Justin."Jerry says

"No Mommy, Daddy, you two go have fun I'll watch Justin..."Alex says They both look at her suspiciously

"You won't hurt your brother will you?"Jerry asked

"No Daddy I won't hurt him..."Alex says

"Okay...we'll be back later tonight okay Honey."Theresa says and kisses his forehead

"Take care Son...Alex watch him.."Jerry says and they leave

Justin looks at Alex as she closes the door

"Why didn't you go?"He asked

"Because I want to make sure nothing happens to you...."Alex says and sits down holding his hand

"You should go out and have fun...It's a beautiful day"Justin says

"I want to spend this day with the Guy I love the most..."Alex says Justin looks at her

"Alex..."He says Alex smiles

"Yeah I know taking it slow...not official yet I got it."Alex says the nurse walks in and Alex turns her head and sees this Nurse is practically their age she must be an intern or something

"Aww taking care of Big brother huh...how sweet. Here Justin the nurses station cooked you up something special because you're such a cutie if you need anything please call me "She says and winks at Him she walks away and Alex lets go of Justin's hand Justin looks at her confused

"What?"He asked

"She was checking you out..."Alex says Justin shakes his head

"She's a nurse isn't that her job?"Justin asked

"NOT TO BE FLIRTING!"Alex says upset Justin chuckles

"This is not funny.."Alex says

"Yeah she's not my type."Justin says

"What is your type?"Alex asked

"Snarky....mischievous brunettes.."Justin says Alex rolls her eyes

"That go by the name Alex.."Justin says Alex looks at him and kisses his cheek

"I hate being here...I want to leave."Justin says

"You can't leave yet Justin....the doctor said they have to do more tests on you...plus you can hardly sit up anyway."Alex says and looks at the clock

"It's time for you to take your medicine...I'll go get it from the nurses...Be right back."Alex says and kisses his forehead and leaves Justin smiles

_"Taking Slow may actually be a good idea for us after all..." Justin's POV_

Alex walks back inside and gives Justin his medicine

"What are you thinking?"She asked

"Do you remember the first night we realized we had feelings for each other?"Justin asked

"Yeah...I remember, Look I know I've dated a lot of guys...but you're the only one that really matters to me...I hope you know that"Alex says

"I know that Alex...it's just it was hard to see you and with another guy....because He's able to take you out and show you off...when I can't."Justin looks down

"Being shown off doesn't matter to me Justin....what matters is that I'm with you...and Im happy"Alex says Justin smiles Alex leans down and kisses his lips


	15. Chapter 15

Alex and Justin are still kissing Justin pulls away and looks at her

"Is that slowing down?"Justin asked Alex smiles

"I kissed you slowly..."Alex says Justin takes her hands

"Alex....we have to learn from our mistakes...if we want to be together we have to take things slow and I mean very very slow."Justin says

"I know I get it...it's just seeing you...and being alone with you I'm just used to kissing you.."Alex says combing her hand through his hair Justin smiles and kisses her arm

"I don't want anything to go wrong with us...because this is where I want to be...with you"Justin says

"Then lets just be together...why do we have to take things slow?"Alex asked

"Because I want to know if what we're doing is worth the risk....I guess"Justin says

"Meaning?"Alex asked

"Meaning that after the wizard competition and telling mom and dad....the possibility of being disowned...if all of that worth being with you."Justin says Alex looks at him

"You don't think Im worth giving up your powers for huh?"Alex asked

"I never said that..."Justin says

"You're basicially implying it!"Alex yells

"You know what imply means?"Justin asked

"Justin!"Alex says upset

"Alex...our entire lives I've been the Russo that's been focused on Wizardry...and as I thought about it and I've come to realize that--"Justin looks at her and smiles

"That I want us to work."Justin says Alex nods

"Okay....we'll take things slow."Alex says Justin smiles and kisses her hand

Alex walks around the hospital as Justin is being tested for his injuries she stops

"Taylor?"She says he smiles at her

"I heard about Justin...and I wanted to see if you were alright?"He says

"I'm fine...well...He's pretty banged up with cuts and bruises.."Alex says Taylor nods

"Well I dont know how to make him feel better but I have something for you.."Taylor says

"What?"Alex asked Taylor smiles and pulls her into a Kiss Alex quickly pulls away

"Taylor...we talked about this."Alex says

"I know...but I can't resist."He smiles

"Just leave.."Alex says and walks back into the hospital Taylor watches her leave and he scratches his head

Alex walks inside and sees Justin holding a rose she smiles at him

"Who's that for the nurse?"Alex asked

"It's for you.."He says and kisses her cheek

"Thank you..."Alex says The nurse walks in and Alex sits down and smiles at Justin

"So Alex...I saw that cute boy you were with..."The Nurse says Justin looks at the Nurse

"Boy?..."He asked

"Yeah and they were kissing...looks like your little sister has found Romance."The nurse says

"Thanks BETTY! you can go now."Alex says holding her head

"It's Bethany silly..."The Nurse says and leaves

"Oh my god.."Alex says trying to avoid Justin's reaction

"Let me Guess...Taylor."Justin says Alex looks at him and he's looking out the window

"Justin..."Alex says

"I can't be upset...we're not together."Justin says

"YET....Justin I pushed him away as fast as I could..."Alex says Justin looks at her

"You have nothing to explain...we're not together."Justin says

"Justin stop ..."Alex says Justin sighs

"Im tired.. okay you should get back to the hotel..."Justin says Alex looks at him and kisses his lips

"I love you..."she says and leaves Justin watches her leave and he sighs

~At the hotel~ Alex walks into the room and sees Max sitting on the bed making Justin a card

"What is this Maxy?"Alex asked

"Well I want Justin to feel better so I'm making him a box of all his favorite things so get in the box"Max says

"I don't I'm someone Justin wants to see right now Max."Alex says

"Huh why not?"Max asked

"Taylor kissed me again..."Alex closes her eyes

"Im gonna zap that guy to Timbuktu."Max yells

"Justin's not sure if he wants us to get back together or not."Alex says

"Prove to him that you love him and that Taylor is a Douche bag who keeps thinking he has a chance with you."Max says Alex laughes

"Come On Alex....You and Justin are meant to be together....whether you believe that or not...Justin's just hurting right now...I mean the only reason he got into this accident was because he thought you and Taylor would become an item."Max says

~The next day~

Justin looks up at the ceiling and decides it's time for him to walk he sits up and turns his legs to the side

Alex walks through the elevators and to Justin's room

Justin grabs the railing and pulls himself up he smiles and is standing on his feet

"Great now all I need is something to motivate me...to walk"Justin says Alex opens the door

"Justin?"She smiles Justin looks up and looks at his feet and slowly walks to her

"One step---at a time--"Justin keeps saying til he sees Her feet he finally looks up and sees Alex smiling at him

"Hey"Justin says and sighs Alex bites her lip and hugs him

"I can't believe you.."Alex says Justin smiles and cups her face

"I just had to walk to you..."Justin says Alex smiles and holds him tight

"What did the doctor say?"Alex asked

"Arm will heal in a couple weeks....I need to take physical therapy when we back to New York...and I have to take medication yadda yadda yadda yadda."Justin says Alex smiles and runs her hand through his hair

"Are you still mad at me?"Alex asked Justin looks at her and he looks out the window

"Alex I can't change the fact that we're brother and sister...I know we have spells that can do that but....no, I won't."Justin says

"So what does that mean?"Alex asked

"Alex it means maybe we should date other people..."Justin says

"NO I dont want that...."Alex says

"Alex....I dont want you to feel that you HAVE to be with me.."Justin says

"I don't...I'm with you because I love you......"Alex says

"Then Explain why you kissed that Guy twice."Justin says

"I---I can't..He just kisses me... "Alex says

"And you let him."Justin says Alex looks at him

"Justin...I can only say I'm sorry like a billion times..."Alex says

"And I know you're sorry....But.."Justin says

"You don't trust me?"Alex asked

"I don't know..."Justin looks down

"...I dont like where this conversation is going.."Alex says

"Alex if we're meant to be together, it'll happen. But Maybe us taking a break is for the best."Justin says

"Justin....are you listening to yourself?....Do you really think I can be happy without you!? Please rethink this."Alex says

"This is what's best for the both of us."Justin says Alex looks at him and tears fall down her face

Justin turns his head and doesnt show he's crying

"Fine...if thats what you want...we're over."Alex stands up leaves and slams the door Justin closes his eyes

"I love you Alex..."He says


	16. Chapter 16

In the Hotel

Jerry and Theresa help Justin up the stairs and Alex sits down on the couch staring up at the ceiling Max sits next to her

"You okay?"Max asked

"Not really....maybe I should use magic to solve all this drama."Alex says

"THATS A GREAT IDEA! you could use the love potion Dad has."Max says Alex smiles and looks at him

"That might actually work..."Alex goes into her bag finds the potions her father packed Just in case

"I can't mess this one up....Justin and I belong together, I need him."Alex says and grabs the vile in her hand and walks back to the lobby

"Hey Mama what's that?"She asked

"I got Justin a little snack."Theresa says Alex smiles

"I'll bring it up to him."Alex says Theresa looks at her

"You have been a very good sister to your older brother I'm so proud of you Alexandria."Theresa says Alex smiles

"Well...he deserves the best..."Alex says and takes the tray

Justin is reading a comic book then Alex comes in

"Here Mama wants you to eat."Alex says Justin puts the comic down and he smiles at her

"Enjoy."Alex says and stands up

"Uhm...Alex , this is a lot of food join me?"Justin says Alex nods and then realizes they dont have drinks

"Hang on I'm gonna get us some coke."Alex says and walks downstairs Justin smiles and sits up

Alex gets two cups and pours soda in it

"Honey Your mother Max and I are going to the store want anything?"Jerry asked

"No daddy I'm fine."Alex says

"Okay...watch over Justin he's very tired."Jerry says Alex nods and watches them all leave She smiles and pours half of the potion into each cup

"This is so gonna work...nothing can go wrong."Alex says

"Here you go."Alex says and hands Justin the drink

"So uhm..."Justin says Alex looks at him as he drinks his soda and than puts it down Alex smiles and realizes she forgot to drink the other half and she sees the potion quickly being activated

"Why do you look so sexy..."Justin says Alex looks at him confused

_"I didn't think the potion would work if only one person drank it...should I just drink it or save it for later?"_ Alex POV

"What are you talking about Justin....I'm wearing sweats and a tank top."Alex says Justin gives her a flirty smile

"You're looking extremely sexy to me.."Justin says and pulls her on his lap so she's straddling him causing the tray to fall Alex turns her head and sees the drinks are both on the floor now Alex look at Justin and can feel he's hard

"Justin...you broke up with me remember...back in the hospital you said you wanted space...and I respected that."Alex says Justin looked at her eyes

"Obviously I was heavily drugged than...why would I ever break up with a Goddess like you....you're so beautiful..."Justin says Alex looks at him and kisses his lips Justin deepens the kiss and Alex can feel these kisses are filled with so much lust Justin went lower to her neck and sucked it.

".Justin...wait!" Alex moanes

" Sorry i can't your body makes me go crazy."Justin whispers He licked her earlobe and bit it lightly making her moan.

"Slow down tiger..." Justin pinned her to the bed arms above her head and took off her shirt exposing her bra.

"Justin...you're never like this...usually you take things slower."Alex says

Justin made his way down to her breasts. Lightly kissing the valley. Alex moaned

"Justin..."She moaned he took one breasts fully in his mouth,Teasing and flicking it with his tongue.

"I don't feel right about this Justin..."Alex says

Justin switched to the other breasts and gave the same treatment he did with the other one.

"Oh God..." Justin slowly grabbed onto her panties and took it off. Alex put her hand through his hair.

Justin left light kisses on her tummy until he reached the bottom of her tummy.

"You're not sure about this huh?"He smirked at her Alex looked away in embarrassment.

Justin suddenly pushed in a finger, he soon added in another. He started pumping in and out.

"Uhh... Justin...wait..."She moaned

Her voice started to fade when he took out his member. Alex looked at him He put the head of his member in her.

Alex slightly moaned. Justin soon put himself in her not leaving a single piece out. Justin started to move in and out...Harder and faster..slower and softer.

"uhh.....uhh...Justin....HARDER!"Alex moaned

Justin smirked" With pleasure...god you're amazing."Justin said and fastened his pace.

"I...Think...Uh...I'm...going ... to" Alex pants

" Me...too"He said they both climaxed together and Alex realized they weren't protected

"Shit."She says and sits up with the covers around her Justin looks at her

"What?"He smiles

"We didn't have a condom Justin!"Alex says

"So what it felt better without one anyways."Justin says and sits up and starts kissing her neck

"Justin...this isn't like you...usually you're more responcible than this...you want to make sure no accidents happen."Alex says Justin looks up and kisses her lips Alex kisses back and before she knew it she was on her back again Alex got a text and she looks at her phone

**_"Alex Mom and Dad are in the hotel if you and Justin are doing something stop!"~Max_**

"Oh crap."Alex sits up and starts gathering her clothes together she puts a shirt over Justin and he smiles at her

"Why the rush come back here."He says Alex looks at him

"Justin I dont want us to get caught. they're come back to the room."Alex says Justin looks at her

" Good thing Mom and Dad don't share a room with us huh"Justin says Alex looks at him and cant help but blush Alex ties her hair in a pony tail and fixes her clothes

Theresa Max and Jerry walk in and Alex sits on the bed and Justin turns his head

"Hey honey how you feeling?"Theresa asked Justin stares at Alex

"Fine.."He says Alex meets his eyes and smiles

"Oh what happened here?"Jerry asked

"I accidently pushed it when I was sleeping...Alex was gonna clean it up."Justin says Alex looks at the food on the floor and begins picking it up

"You know what your mother and I are going to have dinner...Alex you can go out have fun Im sure Max will watch Justin."Jerry says

"I'm okay Dad I'll just stay in...with Max and Justin."She says

"Alright see you guys later."They leave Justin and Alex both look at Max

"Im gonna go in the game room for a couple of hours...see you guys later."Max says and leaves Alex kneels down and starts cleaning up then Justin gets out of bed and stands up with him

Alex turns around and faces him

"What are you doing, you're suppose to be resting."Alex says

"I will rest after I make love to you...over and over again."Justin says Alex looks at him

"We Just did it..."Alex says

"I can't get enough of you.."Justin says against her lips Alex leads him to the bed and lays him down

"Give me a minute.....I'm gonna get some protection for us okay?..."Alex says Justin nods

"Why is Justin so sex crazed...not that I don't love it...it just doesn't seem like him...what's going on."Alex says

"ALEX!"Max says Alex turns around

"Yeah maxy?"Alex asked

"Did you use the LOVE potion?"He asked

"Yes I did...why?"Alex asked

"Because I found this empty vile...and it doesn't say LOVE"Max says Alex looks at him confused

"what does it say?"She asked

"LUST"Max says

"Oh my god..."Alex says and runs back into the room Justin was not laying down

"Justin?...where are you...I hope you didn't fuck another girl...god I'm so stupid why didn't I read the vile."Alex hits her head than she feels herself being pulled into the bathroom

"Ahh"She screams Justin lets go of her mouth

"Justin...What part of you have to rest do you not get?"Alex asked Justin smiles

"every part..."He says and starts taking off her clothes

"Wait...we can't do this right now."Alex says Justin looks at her

"Why not?"He asked lifting up his shirt Alex looks at him then down at his amazing body

"Never mind."She says and kisses his lips pushing him into the shower

Max walks in

"Alex did you tell Justin about the potion?"He says and sees no one in the room

"I just saw her walk in here.."Max says He hears giggling and moaning coming from the bathroom and he turns his head and presses his ear against the door

"_Ohh Ohh..Justin..."_

_"Alex...."_ Max quickly moves away

"I am not showering there anymore!"Max says and walks out


	17. Chapter 17

~later that night~

Justin walks to bed and sits down laying his head on the headboard and looking at his cast Alex walks out of the bathroom tieing her hair in a pony tail she sees Justin looking at his arm and she sits next to him and takes out his medicine Justin turns his head and sees Alex's bare neck he smiles and leans forward and starts to kiss her exposed flesh Alex gasps and turns her head

"Stop.."She giggles Justin smiles and licks his lips Alex rolls her eyes and kisses his lips than place two pills in the palm of his hand

"Doctor's orders take these."She says Justin sighs and takes the medicine Alex watches him then she bites her lower lip Justin puts the water glass down and cups her face to kiss her Alex kisses him back and Justin deepens it more

"Mhmm."Alex slowly pulls away and leans her forehead against his

"What's wrong?"He asked

"I love this new adveturous side of you I do...I mean...usually you and I only do it once a day...now it's like 3?"Alex smiles

"Soon to be 4."Justin says smiles

"But I have to confess something to you.."Alex says

"What?"He sits up

"I....I--"Alex says

"You?"Justin smiles

"I want to know what we are now.."Alex says Justin looks at her

"What we are?"He asked

"You broke up with me....just yesterday...now you have the sudden urge to be with me...what is that just to get in my pants?"Alex asked

"No no no....Alex I dont remember why I broke up with you...but the things you and I do together is amazing..you can't deny that. "Justin says

_"This isn't Justin talking...God Stupid Lust spell...all that's on his mind is Sex...SEX SEX!...Justin I want to be your girlfriend not your Sex Mate."Alex says in her head _

"How about you and I go to the beach?"Justin asked

"You have to be resting Justin."Alex says

"What I can't rest on the beach?"He asked Alex sighed

"Alright but we're not staying there long okay."Alex says Justin nods

~at the beach~

Justin is laying down on the sand Alex looks at him and smiles

"Alright Justin thats enough."Alex says and stands up Justin turn his head

"Hey we just got here.."he says and brings her in between his legs He leans forward and starts kissing her neck Alex closes her eyes and moans than realizes they're in public

"Justin....stop there's little kids here."She says

"Let them watch."He says and turns her head so he can kiss her lips Alex kisses him back Justin lays on his back bringing Alex on top of him Alex looks at Justin

"We have to go somewhere private."Alex whispers in his ear Justin looks at her Alex takes his hand and they go to the ladies room

Alex locks the door and Justin gently pushes her against the door and starts kissing her Alex moans and turns her head moaning

"I need you now.."he says Alex smiles as she sees the reflection of a chair near them and she pushes Justin to sit down she climbs over him and starts kissing and grinding him

"Ohh Alex..."He moaned Alex smiles at him and lifts up his shirt and puts it on the floor Alex smiles at him Justin kisses her passionately

"I love you..."She whispers in his ear Justin looks at her then doesn't say anything then Alex realizes...she doesn't want to do this

"Excuse me."She says and runs out

"Alex!"Justin runs after her

"Im so stupid....this isn't helping anything I feel more distant from him...."Alex cries Justin runs and catches up with her

"What's wrong?"Justin asked

"I miss you.."She cries

"I'm right here what are you talking about."Justin asked

"This isn't the Justin I fell in love with!...I used a potion to get you to fall in love with me again because I didn't want us to be broken up....but I accidently took the Lust potion...But whats the point of us making love when you don't love me!"Alex cries Justin cups her face and kisses her lips Alex pulls away

"Justin...stop."Alex says

"FINE you don't want to do this....I'll find someone else. "Justin says and walks away Alex runs her hand through her hair

"What have I done."Alex cries and sits down crying

Justin is walking around and he stops at a bench and looks up at the stars then a blonde girl sits next to him and takes notice of his cast

"Wow got into an accident huh...you must be in a lot of pain.."She smiles Justin turns his head and looks the blonde girl up and down

"If I said I was how would you make me feel better?"Justin says

"I'm Elizabeth."She says

"Justin."He says

"Let's go dance..."She says and takes his hand to the dance floor She starts swaying and Justin pulls her close to his body and his hands are roaming all over her body

"Mhmm...You are a very naughty boy."She says and pulls him to the side and pushes him against the wall and starts kissing him

Alex walks to her room and sees Taylor

"Hey you okay?"He asked

"Please leave me alone..."Alex says taking out her key card and walks inside the room and shuts the door

Alex drops her bag and walks out to the balcony to look at the view

Elizabeth and Justin are making out and than Justin feels a sudden rush flow through out his body He steps backwards and sees he's in front of a Blonde chick who has her arms all over him

"Something wrong baby?"She asked Justin takes her arms off of him

"What's going on?"He asked

"We were about to go to my hotel room...or the bathroom stall whatever you like."She says lifting up her top Justin stops her

"Who are you?"Justin asked

"Elizabeth....or you wanna play games huh.."She smiles Justin steps back

"I'm sorry but...whatever just happened please forget about it I apologize."Justin says holding his head and quickly walks away

"Okay think Justin...what happened to you how come you can't remember what happened in the last 12 hours..."He says Justin closes his eyes and all he can see is Alex

"I must have screwed up with Alex than too."he says and runs to the hotel

Alex is on the bed crying

"He's probably with a stupid bimbo fucking her brains out..."she says to herself Justin walks inside and sees Alex laying down and he can hear her sobbing

"Max...I don't want to talk to anyone I'll just see you tomorrow okay."She cries

"It's not Max."Justin says Alex sits up and turns around

"Justin?"She says Justin locks the door and looks at her

"Why are you....I thought you were..."Alex says

"Whatever you did to me wore off...now can you explain what you did to me?"Justin asked and sits next to her

"I wanted to use the love potion so you would love me again....but I screwed that up because I used the LUST potion instead and that made everything better for a while...but you and I were just having sex and you had no emotion and that hurt me."Alex says

"You did all of this...because of the break up that happened two days?"Justin says

"Justin I can't be without you...I need you and love you so much..."Alex cries

"Alex the reason I broke up with is not because I don't love you... because I do I love you, but this thing with you and Taylor... I don't know."Justin says

"There's nothing going on with Taylor! How many times do I have to tell you that!"Alex says Justin looks at her and wipes her tears

"And how many times do you have to kiss him before you realize how much it kills me just thinking about you with another guy?"He asked Alex looks into his eyes

"The accident was my fault.. wasn't it?"Alex asked Justin looks at her

"I'm responcible for my own actions....I didn't see the car coming....and I decided to go around that night you had nothing to do with it."Justin says

"Can't you just kiss me and then we can make love and pretend nothing bad happened please."Alex says

"I'm just not ready Alex....I don't think my heart can take it."Justin says

"I would have never dreamed of hurting you...I never would have even said YES to that stupid date if I knew it would hurt you so much."Alex says

"But you did anyway, and you don't know why you said yes....and I think that if you and I are together and you keep seeing Taylor I'm the one who's going to get hurt..."Justin says

"That's not true."Alex says

"Alex this is what happened with Dean....It's better this way...I'll always be you big brother who looks out for you"Justin says

"You're serious you don't want us to get back together...You don't love me anymore..."Alex says Justin sighs and turns his head

"It's late...I have to take my medicine and You should rest."He says and walks to the bathroom

Alex lays down in the bed and turns on her side tears fall down

"Did I just lose the person I love?"She says to herself

Justin looks at himself in the mirror and sighs

"Am I doing the right thing....I don't want another heart break...I'll admit I'm being a coward but this is for Alex's own good....at least she has Taylor to run to..."He says to himself


	18. Chapter 18

Justin wakes up and sees Alex is not sleeping in her bed he looks out the balcony and figures she's at the beach

"You need to go to her."Max says Justin doesn't look at Max

"It's over between us...I told her it was over."Justin says

"Yeah and obviously you're moving on right?....Justin face it you love Alex so much and you have to be with her because it feels right when you're with her."Max says

"I know you're the Smart Russo in Logic and theory whatever....but I'm telling you and Alex bring out the best in each other, now go get her back."Max says Justin looks at him and than looks back at the beach

"You're right Max...I love her...I shouldn't give her up."Justin says and runs out of the room

"Go get her Bro."Max smiles

Alex is walking on the beach and she looks at the sun rising

"I screwed up my relationship with Justin....Im so stupid.."Alex says and sits down in the sand and closes her eyes

_"I love you..."She says Justin smiles_

__

"Prove it."Justin says Alex smiles and lifts her upper body up and starts waving her arms

"I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND!! I LOVE HIM!!!! YOU OVER THERE IN THE STRAW HAT I LOVE THIS GUY RIGHT HERE!"Alex yells Justin laughs Alex looks at Justin and smiles

"Are you convinced?"She smiles

"Yes I am."Justin says and kisses her

tears fall down her cheeks "How do I get him back....."Alex cries

__

"Alex?" A voice says Alex turns around

"What do you want?...Didn't I ask you to leave me alone.?"Alex asked Taylor sits down next to her

"Well I was walking around....I saw you here crying."Taylor says Alex avoids looking at him

"Is this about your brother?"Taylor asked Alex cries more

"He's okay now Alex he's out of the hospital."Taylor says

"Taylor just go away."Alex cries

"Alex no matter how many times you keep pushing me away I'll always come back.."Taylor says

"Stop it leave me alone!"Alex stands up Taylor runs to her and holds her by the shoulders

Justin is running to the beach

"Alex I love you...I'm just scared that one day you'll get tired of hidding this relationship...and leave me..but I know that you love me and I love you please take me back.."Justin says in his head

"I know we just met and I know you'll probably freak out by me saying this but I need to."Taylor says

"Let me go."Alex says

"Alex Russo I'm in love with you!"Taylor says Alex stops struggling and listens

"The first kiss we had....I felt something....and not being with you sucks, I love you...and you don't have to say anything except let me do this."Taylor says and kisses her lips Alex pulls away and Taylor hugs her she looks up and sees Justin and her heart literally stops she pulls herself away from Taylor and runs after Justin

"JUSTIN!"Alex yells and runs Justin is walking really fast and Alex finally catches up to him and stops him

"It's not what it looks like."Alex says Justin looks at her really pissed off

"You've been saying that since you met him."Justin says

"Why are you upset aren't you the one who broke up with me?...You basically pushed me into his arms."Alex yells

"I can't believe I was going to get back together with you."Justin says Alex looks at him

"What?"She says

"Forget it."Justin says and tries to walk away

"NO what did you say?"Alex asked

"I was going to say I was idiot...to ever think that you would hurt me....and I guess that I've been scared of losing you...and that I love you with all of my being that's what I was going to say Alex."Justin says

"Justin..."Alex says with tears falling down

"But once again You've proved me wrong..."Justin says Alex runs to him and hugs his back really tight

"Alex...let me go."Justin says angry

"Don't do this....you love me that's why you're here...I love you, no one else...Please don't do this..."Alex cries Justin pulls her arms around his waist and looks at her

"I didn't want to do this Alex...but you're not really giving me choice here. Go back to Taylor."He says and walks away Alex watches him walk away and she wipes her tears

~At dinner~The Russo family is having a family dinner at a restaurant and theres living singing and great service only problem is Justin has been avoiding to make eye contact with Alex and they're sitting across from each other

"This is an amazing dinner Jerry"Theresa smiles the live band starts to play and it catches everyone attention

"Wow Son...look at the vocalist she's pretty."Jerry says Justin is looking down at his plate then he looks up and sees the vocalist and his dad was right she was very pretty The vocalist is singing and she sees Justin and starts singing to him Alex sits in her seat and sees the girl is singing in Justin's direction she looks at Justin who seems to have her attention.

"She's looking at you Justin."Theresa smiles

"She's coming this way.."Jerry nudges him

"Evening.."She says everyone except Justin looks up

"I'm Tawni."She smiles

"Excellent Singing Tawni Your band is amazing...your voice is beautiful."Theresa says

"Thank you very much....I'm glad you enjoyed the set...what did you think about it?"She asked Justin finally looks at her

"You did a fantastic Job."Justin slightly smiles Tawni smiles

"Why don't you join us?"Jerry asked Max's attention quickly darts to Alex who looks very jealous

"If you don't mind I am quiet hungry."Tawni says The waiter brings another chair and Justin quickly stands up to help Tawni sit She smiles at him

"Thank you.."She says Justin sits down and he helps Tawni with her plate

Alex watches and she feels her blood begin to boil Max nudges her

"Are you okay?"He asked Alex sighs

"Perfectly fine..."She grinds her teeth together

"Wow you guys are here for 3 weeks?....where do you live?"Tawni asked

"New York...on Waverly Place...I own a Subshop "Jerry says

"I live in New York too."Tawni smiles at Justin he looks at her than his eyes move to Alex who seems very upset

"So do you play any instruments?"Tawni asked

"Guitar..."Justin says

"I've always been a sucker for smart guitar players."She smiles and places her hand on his forearm Alex sees this and starts to cough uncontrollably

"Honey are you okay?"Theresa asked Alex nods and she sips her water

"I uhm choked on the bread..."Alex says Justin looks at her with worried eyes

"I'm fine.."She says especially to him Justin stares at her Alex looks into his eyes for almost 30 seconds until and unexpected question comes up

"Would you go on a date with me...?"Tawni asked Justin quickly turns his head

"Pardon..."Justin asked Tawni smiles

"Unless you're taken?"Tawni says Justin looks at Alex then back at her

"Uhm..."Justin says

"He's single ....."Jerry answers for him

"SO what do you say?...Will you go out with mer"Tawni says

"You're asking me out?"Justin asked still not understanding what's happening

"Yes"She smiles

"Uhm....Yeah-sure"Justin says Tawni smiles and writes her number and the napkin

"I gotta go sing...See you tomorrow."She says and leaves

"Wow Justin she really likes you."Theresa says

"My son the ladies man....come on Theresa lets dance."Jerry says and they leave to the dance floor

Justin stands up and walks outside Alex follows him

"Hey."She says Justin turns around

"I accept that we're over....and no matter what you're still my older brother right...and I'll always be here for you..."Alex says

"Thank you..."He says

"I just want you to know...that I screw up a lot and you know that, its just I didn't want to screw this relationship you and I had because you were willing to give up everything for me....and I hurt you, and now I lost you....I'm just sorry Justin for all the pain I put you through I'm sorry"Alex says and walks away


	19. Chapter 19

~Next day~

Alex walks into the room and she sees Justin getting ready

"So you going out with Tawni today huh."Alex says Justin turns around

"Yeah..."He says Alex smiles

"I hope you have a great time."She says Justin looks at her

"I'll see you later."He says and closes the door Alex closes her eyes and hits her head "I could have stopped him but no...What the hell is wrong with you Alex.."She says to herself

Justin hits his head on the door and walk to the elevators

~Tawni/Justin date~They are walking around the hotel area together

"So why are you here?..'Justin asked

"Summer break and I needed a vacation and money so my friends offered me to sing at the restaurant here."She says Justin nods

"Do you mind me asking a personal question?"Tawni asked Justin looks at her

"I don't mind."Justin says

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"She asked

"Uhm...I was in a serious relationship just recently..."Justin says

"What happened?"Tawni asked

"To be honest I don't know...there were a lot of personal issues...and I just don't know if I should be with her...because I'm scared of getting hurt When I'm with her...everything feels right"Justin says

"I guess I can't replace this girl huh?"Tawni asked Justin looks at her Tawni leans in and kisses his lips

Alex is walking and she sees Justin and Tawni kissing

"He's kissing her already?...He really has moved on.."Tears fall down Alex's face and she quickly runs away

Justin pulls away from Tawni "I'm sorry."Tawni says

"I just met you."Justin says

"I know..I know I was just-- it happened and I couldn't control myself I'm sorry."Tawni says Justin looks at her

"Tawni I'm going to be straight forward with you...I can only offer you my friendship."Justin says

"Alright then...I'll accept."She says Justin smiles

"Lets go to the arcade?"Tawni asked Justin nods

Alex is in the room

"Honey look who's here to say hi."Theresa says Taylor walks in Alex rolls her eyes

"I'll leave you two alone."She says and leaves Alex turns the Tv volume louder and Taylor looks at her

"Why are you mad at me?"Taylor asked

"Because you're like a bug that won't go away."Alex says

"I can't help the way I feel about you."Taylor says

"Whatever."Alex says

"I meant what I said.... I love you Alex..."Taylor says Justin walks in and hears what Taylor said Alex quickly turns her head and sees Justin standing in the door way

"Hey Justin...I'll see you later."Taylor gets up and walks out the door Justin shuts the door and avoids looking at Alex

"How was your date?"Alex asked

"It was pleasant."Justin says

"How was the kiss?..."Alex asked Justin stops what he's doing then he looks at her

"How did you?..."He asked

"I uhm...was walking aroung and I saw you two."Alex says Justin nods

"So how was it?"Alex asked

"Alex..."Justin says Alex stands up and looks into his eyes

"When I saw you and Tawni kissing I realized how much pain I put you through when I let Taylor kiss me and I felt the pain you were feeling....and I'm so sorry..."Alex cries Justin is at a loss for words and just stares at her

"I tell you I love you....and You don't say anything...you want to hurt me...because I hurt you...well you did....Why do you we have to hurt each other now?...why can't we just be together why do we have to suffer the pain?"Alex cries

"Because Life isn't fair Alex...I didn't know we would feel this way about each other..."Justin says Alex looks at him

"Do you have another date with Tawni?"Alex asked

"No."Justin says

"Why not?..."Alex asked

"She kissed me...and I pulled away."Justin says and walks to the bathroom Alex gets up and follows him

"Why?"Alex asked Justin looks at her

"Why does it matter why I didn't kiss her back?"Justin asked

"Justin!"Alex says seriously

"I didn't kiss her because I didn't want to."Justin says Alex looks at him and smiles

"That means he still has feelings for me...make a move now."Alex says in her head Alex walks up to him and Justin looks at her

"It just didn't feel like kissing her."Justin says

"Does this feel right?"Alex asked and kisses him passionately Justin places his hands on her waist to push her away but he ends up pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss they pull away to take a breath Justin looks down and Alex stands on his feet to meet his height so she can lean her forehead against his

"So..."Alex says Justin closes his eyes

"Whenever I kiss you it feels right...."Justin says he finally looks into her eyes and he feels his heart racing Alex smiles and kisses him again Alex walks backwards to the bed and Lays down

~That night they didn't have sex they just kissed each other and held each other all night~

Alex wakes up and sees Justin next to her she smiles as she sees his arm is around her waist Justin wakes up and he sees Alex looking at him

"HI.."she says Justin sits up

"Morning."He says and kisses the top of her head

"This is the first time we've slept in a bed together without doing anything sexual."Alex says Justin laughs and nods Alex leans forward and kisses his lips Justin kisses backand starts kissings her neck Alex giggles and they roll off the bed

"Ow that hurt."Justin says Alex laughs and she rolls on top of him Justin opens his eyes and moves her hair behind her ear Alex smiles and kisses his lips

"What are we doing Justin?"Alex pulls away

"You kissed me first."Justin says putting his elbows on the floor and he looks into her eyes

"I couldn't help myself."Alex pouts Justin chuckles

"Hey guys."Max walks in and Sees Justin is underneath Alex

"Are you two back together?"Max smiles Alex gets off of Justin and they stands up

"What is it?"Alex asked

"Dad says it's open mic night down at the restaurant lets go!"Max says Alex rolls her eyes and Justin follows them

"Dad please tell me you didn't sign any one us up."Alex says

"fine...But I signed you up."Jerry says

"WHY"Alex says

"Remember when you and Justin played for the Sub Shop now it's your time to shine honey."Jerry says

"Yeah But Justin was with me."Alex says

"I'll be here...consider me your number one fan."Justin smiles Alex looks at him and smiles

"Go on."Justin says Alex sighs and walks to the stage

"Hey my name is Alex Russo and my father signed me up for this..I just want to dedicate this song to a guy who's very special to me...(She looks at Justin and winks, Taylor is sittng in front of the Russo family so he's under the impression Alex is talking about him) so here goes if I sound bad I'm sorry."Alex says and clears her throat

_"Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name_

Alex is looking right into his eyes Justin can't help but smile Tawni walks over to the Russo family and sits down

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one…._

"Hi Justin..."Tawni says Justin doesn't look at her he's totally into watching Alex

"Hey Tawni."He says Tawni looks at him confused

"Look how great your sister is on stage"Jerry smiles

"She's amazing."Theresa says nudging Justin

"She's incredible..."Justin says sincerely

_He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

Alex looks into the crowd and sees Justin's attention is only on her she smiles then realizes Tawni is next to him

Max whispers into Justin's ear

"This song is totally for you man."He says Justin blushes

"No it's not...How do you know?"Justin says

"Her eyes are focused on you."Max says Justin smiles and takes out his camera and takes a picture of her

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away_

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
** He could be the one**  
He could be the one…_

"Thank You!!!"Alex smiles and walks off the stage The whole family except for Justin greet her with a hug Alex sits down across from Justin he looks at him and He smiles at her

"Excuse me I'm going to get some air."Justin says and leaves Alex watches him and then stands up

"Honey where are you going?"Jerry asked

"Bathroom."Alex lies and quickly follows him Alex walks the same way Justin went but he's nowhere to be found

"Where did he go..."Alex says Then she's quickly pulled to the side

"AHH"She yells and punches the person

"Shh shh...its me.."Justin says in pain holding his stomach

"I'm sorry don't do that! You scared me."Alex says Justin breathes in and laughs

"Sorry.."He says

"Why are you here?:"Alex asked

"He could be the one...who did you dedicate that song to?"Justin asked Alex smiles

"You..."Alex says Justin smiles and leans her against the wall and kisses her lips Alex smiles and kisses him back Alex pulls away

"What's wrong?"Justin asked placing his hands around her waist pulling her close to his body Alex looks at him and places her hands on his chest

"I guess I want to know where you and I stand..because I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend again....so are back together?...are we messing around? What?"Alex asked Justin looks into her eyes

"Alex? Justin?.Oh my god......"Another voice is heard both Alex and Justin turn around and are in shock

**Who do you think saw them? REVIEW REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

"Alex....Justin? Oh my God."

Justin and Alex quickly turn around

"Max."Alex and Justin both say Max smiles "Are you two back together!?"Max says Justin turns around and checks if anyone followed them

"Max go back to the table."Alex says Max looks at Justin

"Get her back!"He says and pushes Justin Alex laughs and looks at Justin

"So."Alex smiles Justin looks at her and tucks her hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead

"Will you spend tomorrow with me?"Justin asked Alex looks at him and smiles

"Yeah I will..."Alex says

"Lets head back okay."Justin says Alex nods

"Hey there you two are!"Jerry says Justin pulls out Alex's chair she smiles at him and He walks to sit across from her

"Dad...tomorrow I'm gonna take Alex around."Justin says

"Sounds great Justin."Theresa says Alex looks at Justin and can't help but blush Justin smiles at her

"Alex you did an amazing job up there."Tawni says Alex looks at her

"It was nothing really..."Alex says

"Hey Russo Clan."Taylor says walking up to them Justin's eyes dart to him and Alex looks at Justin who seems very pissed off

"Alex you were incredible..."and thank you for dedicating it to me."Taylor says Alex Max and Justin look at him

"Huh?"Alex asked

"You were looking at me when you were doing the dedication...thanks."He says Alex looks at Justin he quickly stands up

"Mom Dad, I have to get back to the room and take my medicine...then I'm going to bed."Justin says

"Be careful honey."Theresa says Justin nods and leaves

~Later in the room~ Alex opens the door and sees Justin looking out the balcony

"I thought you'd be asleep by now."Alex says

"Couldn't sleep."Justin says Alex walks to him and turns him to face her

"I didn't know Taylor was there I swear I dedicated that song to you not him I didn't even know he was there....I'm sorry I'm sorry--"Alex says

"Don't be."Justin interupts Alex looks up at him

"I can't get mad at you because your not my girlfriend.."Justin says

"Yet..."Alex says under her breath Justin smiles because he heard her

"I mean...we'll see if our status changes tomorrow"Justin says Alex smiles

"Get some sleep okay.."Justin says and kisses her forehead

~Next day~ Alex wakes up and sees a yellow rose next to her she smiles then Justin walks in with a tray of breakfast Alex sits up and smiles

"What is this?"Alex laughs Justin sets it in from of her and smiles

"Mom Dad and Max went jet skiing....so before you and I spend today enjoying Puerto Rico eat."Justin says Alex smiles and sees pancakes fruits even chocolate pudding all her favorites Justin feeds her and Alex giggles she looks at him and kisses his cheek

"Thank you.."Alex says Justin smiles and feeds her a strawberry

"Don't thank me yet...the day's just begun."Justin says Alex smiles

Justin takes Alex to the top of the mountains and They sit down

"Isn't the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."Alex asked Justin turns his head

"Second."Justin says Alex looks at him

"What's the first?"Alex asked Justin smiles

"You."He says Alex starts to blush and she slightly pushes him Justin looks back at the view and points something out

"See that"He says Alex looks to where his finger is and he's pointing to a waterfall

"What about it?."Alex asked

"That's where you and I are going to spend the afternoon."Justin says Alex smiles

"How about the evening?"Alex asked Justin smiles

"Its a surprise"He whispers Alex nods and Justin looks at her Alex leans foreward and Justin closes is eyes Alex smiles and pushes him over and starts running

"What the."Justin says

"Catch me if you can!... last one to the waterfall pays for lunch!"She says Justin gets up and runs after her

"Hi Mrs. Russo."Taylor says

"Oh Hello Taylor."Theresa smiles

"I was wondering if Alex was with you.."Taylor says

"She's not with us...so Buzz off"Max says rudely

"Max!"Jerry says

"Oh where can I find her?"Taylor asked

"She doesn't like you egghead"Max says

"I apologize for my son's rude behavior."Jerry says and takes Max aside

"She's exploring around with Justin, if I remember correctly they should be by the water fall Justin said they would spend lunch there."Theresa says Taylor nods

"Thank you Mrs. Russo."He says

Max takes out his phone and quickly calls Justin

"Voice mail?....Justin it's Me...Look Taylor is headed to where you and Alex are GET OUTTA THERE!"Max says and hangs up

~With Justin and Alex~ Justin get to the water fall but doesn't see Alex anywhere

"Alex?.....where are you?"Justin says looking around (Alex is up on the ledge getting ready to jump in the water...she smiles as she sees the vine)

"WOOHOO!" Justin turns his head and sees Alex swing into the water He laughs and shakes his head he waits for her to come up but nothing

"ALEX!!!"Justin quickly jumps into the water and starts searching for her

"ALEX WHERE ARE YOU!"Justin panics

"HERE I AM!"Alex pops up Justin turns around and hugs her tight Alex smiles

"I thought something happened to you..."Justin says hugging her tight Alex pulls away

"Justin I'm fine sorry if I took the joke to far."Alex says Justin cups her cheek

"Don't do that ever again do you understand me..."Justin says Alex looks into his eyes and realizes he's very serious

"I won't do it again I'm sorry."Alex says and holds him Justin pulls away and looks at her

"Alex...I can't live without you...If anything were to happen to you I don't what I'd do...I'd probably freak out, I need you in my life Alex....and not just as my sister."Justin says

"What are you saying Justin?"Alex asked

"I'm saying I can't believe I let you go."Justin says

"The breakup was my fault..if I didn't avoid Taylor like you asked me you and I would still be together..."Alex says

"Well we go home tomorrow....Taylor and Tawni will be out of our lives..."Justin says

"Yeah but you and I will just be single."Alex says Justin smiles

"Alex you don't get it...I'm trying to say that.--"Justin says

"Say what Justin?"Alex says

"That---That....I love you...and I want you to be my girlfriend again....I mean that is if you still want to be my girlfriend"Justin says Alex smiles

"Justin shut up."Alex says and pulls him into a kiss

"Mhm"Justin moans into the kiss Alex laughs

"I love you"She says

"I love you too...and I'm never ever going to let you go."Justin says Alex smiles and kisses him again they get out of the water and sit down on the Big Rock Justin is kissing Alex's neck and Alex is sitting in between his legs Alex giggles

"Justin that tickles"Alex laughs Justin looks at her and Alex kisses his lips

"Okay so we have a lot of sweets here what do you want to eat?"Justin asked looking at the junk food basket he brought Alex smiles

"Hmm I want something really sweet."Alex says Justin nods

"We have twix your favorite."Justin says Alex shakes her head

"You're turning down a Twix? Are you okay?"Justin asked

"I want something really sweet."Alex says

"Okay tell me what you want and I'll go get it for you."Justin says Alex looks at him

"There's no need for you to leave."Alex says and pulls him into a passionate kiss Justin is taken a little by surprise but starts kissing her back

Taylor sees them and drops the flowers her had brought for her

"Alex....and Justin...."Taylor says to himself and walks away Alex turns her head and thinks she sees Taylor

"Oh my god."Alex stands up Justin gets up and follows her

"Alex what is it?"Justin asked Alex looks down and sees flowers on the floor she bends down and looks at the card it says To: Alex, From: Taylor

"Justin I think Taylor was here."Alex says showing him the card Justin looks at it and then looks at Alex who has a very worried look on her face he rips the card and pulls Alex into a hug

~With Taylor~

"Thats why she doesn't love me because of Justin...her stupid brother, she's in love with her brother that's complete incest..."Taylor says and hits a wall


	21. Chapter 21

"Alex...Calm down okay"Justin says

"CALM DOWN JUSTIN TAYLOR MIGHT EXPOSE US"Alex yells then she gets an idea

"We could use the erase spell!"Alex says Justin looks at her and shakes his head

"Alex if we use that, then our memories would be erase too."Justin says

"Right..."Alex says and looks at him

"We'll figure this out I promise."Justin says Alex hugs him and tears fall down her cheeks

"I don't want to lose you Justin."Alex says against his chest Justin kisses her forehead

"You won't lose me.I'm not planning on going anywhere."He says Alex looks at him and kisses him passionately

Justin and Alex get back to the Hotel

Max sees them and stands up

"Oh no...Taylor saw you guys huh?"Max asked Justin nods

"Im sorry guys...I really am."Max says

"What do we do now?"Alex asked

"We leave for New York tomorrow, we'll never see this guy again so don't worry okay."Justin says

"I hope you're right."Alex says

~The next day~ The Russo family is getting ready to leave Puerto Rico

"Babe we can finally get back to the life we had before all the drama."Justin whispers in her ear Alex smiles

"I can't wait."Alex says and faces him Justin smiles

"HEY KIDS LETS GO!"Jerry says

"Back to reality"Justin says

"Come on."She says

They are at the airport and Alex sees a note in her purse she looks at it and begins to read it

WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THE GIRL I LOVE, IS IN LOVE WITH HER OWN FLESH AND BLOOD ALEX I LOVED YOU, AND I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME TOO AND YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW DEEP DOWN YOU CARE ABOUT ME I'M NOT GIVING UP.~TAYLOR

Alex looks at the note Justin walks to her

"What's wrong?"He asked Alex looks at him and shakes her head

"Nothing...nothing lets just get home."Alex says Justin smiles and kisses her forehead

"Everything alright kids?"Theresa asked they both nod and they all board the plane

Alex and Justin are holding hands and Alex looks at him

"Hey what's wrong?"Justin asked

"I love you so much I hope you know that."Alex says Justin smiles

"Yeah I know, Alex whatever you're worrying about stop, nothing is going to break us apart I promised you that right?"Justin asked Alex nods

"And I always keep my promises."Justin says Alex smiles and lays her head on his shoulder Justin smiles and kisses her head

~In New York~

"YES it is good to be home!"Theresa says

"I missed this couch!"Alex says and lays down Justin Jerry and Max walk in with the baggage

"Thanks for helping bring down with the luggage!"Jerry says Justin laughs and starts walking up the stairs

"Alex help your brother."Jerry says Alex stands up and walks to Justin

"Give me that Mister Cripple."Alex says Justin looks at his hand

"You're lucky I have no come back."Justin says

"Alex don't make fun of Justin's cast."Theresa says Alex and Justin walk up the stairs and into Justin's room

Alex walks in first and then Justin follows Alex smiles and pushes Justin against the door and starts kissing him Justin smiles and kisses back

"Mmhhmmm Alex..."Justin says and pulls away

"What?"She smiles Justin leans his forehead against hers

"Not now okay"Justin says

"It's been so long since we..."Alex says

"Yeah I know, but I guess I want it to be perfect like it'll be our first time again."Justin says

"You don't have to do that babe..."Alex says

"I know I dont have to but I want to...Alex lets make this time special, more special than it was the first time we made love together."Justin says Alex smiles

"You know I can't say no to you."Alex says

"Alright then"Justin says and kisses her lips

"Uhm lets go downstairs."Alex says Justin nods

"So Justin you ready for another adventure?"Jerry asked

"Dad you know I love to go fishing with you I do, but I can't handle anymore adventure I'm just to tired from the accident."Justin says

"Who am I going to take Fishing then!"Jerry asked

"AHEM Max and I are available."Theresa says

"Alright....you and Max it is! Alex do you want to come?"Jerry asked

"NO way I hate fish"Alex says Justin laughs

"So you two will be alone this weekend"Jerry says Justin and Alex look at each other and smile

"Daddy you can trust us."Alex says

"Justin I leave you in charge watch over Alex."Jerry says Justin gets a smirk on his face and Alex giggles

"Yes Dad I will keep my eyes on her"Justin says

"Alright Max Theresa lets get to bed...night kids."Jerry says

"Keep your hands to yourself."Max whispers Justin pushes him

Alex sits on the couch and Justin sits next to her

Alex hears the doors shut and she turns on the tv Justin looks at her and sits closer to her Alex smiles and moves closer to him Justin wraps his arm around her shoulder Alex looks at him

"You are so lame."She whispers Justin turns his head and leans to kiss her Alex kisses him back and deepens the kiss and pulls Justin on top of her

"Mhmmm Justin..."Alex moans as he kisses her neck Alex moves her hands down and starts touching him through his pants the kisses get hotter Alex reaches up and starts to unbutton his shirt

"Wait wait.."Justin says

"What?"Alex asked Justin looks at her

"I'm sorry I can't..."Justin says Alex looks at him confused

"You can't what?"Alex asked

"Alex..."Justin says Alex looks at him and realizes she's being rejected

"Oh I get it....I'm so stupid."Alex says and runs upstairs

"WAIT!"Justin says knocks on the door

"Let me in.."He says Alex bites her lip and opens the door

"Look its not like I dont want to have sex with you."Justin says

"Then what is it?"Alex asked

"Like I said I want it to be special.."Justin says

"Why does it have to be special!?"Alex asked

"I dont want our relationship to be based just on sex...I love you Alex and Im not after Sex."Justin says

"I know that...it was just a shock that you rejected me."Alex says

"I didnt reject you I just want to wait little bit longer."Justin says

"I get it."Alex says Justin looks at her and kisses her lips

"You should get some sleep...okay"Justin says Alex nods and Justin leaves

In Justin's room

Justin is laying down and he looks at the pictures of Him and Alex when they were little

"I need a sign to know if what Im doing with Alex is right...because everytime I'm with her I feel hapy and Im content with that but it still kills me that Im in love with my sister...Just give me a sign if I should still be with her..."Justin says and looks out his window

Alex is drawing and her phone gets a text

"Look out your window" Alex doesnt recognize the number so she walks over and peeks out

"Oh my god...Taylor.."She says Taylor is outside waving at her with flowers


	22. Chapter 22

Alex downstairs and pushes Taylor to the side

"What are you doing here?"She asked He smiles and hands her the flowers

"What do you want!?"Alex asked

"You..."Taylor says

"You're not gonna get me..."Alex says

"Is this because of Justin?"Taylor says Alex looks at him

"No it's because I'm not into you now please leave me alone!"Alex says

"Do your parents know about--"Taylor says

"What do you want TAYLOR?"Alex asked Taylor steps closer to her

"You...I don't mind sharing...you and I go on a couple of dates, hang out...maybe more.."He says

"No."Alex says looking at him

"Then I'll tell your parents about your little taboo love with Justin"Taylor smirks

~In Justin's room~ He couldn't sleep and he really needed to know that what he was doing with Alex was the right and if he should continue their relationship Justin sat up and hit his head against the wall really hard and it caused a drawer to prop open and pictures and notes fell out of it Justin stood up and went to pick them up he looked at the pictures and smiled It was the first picture he and Alex had taken , Justin had his eyes closed while he was kissing her and Alex was looking into the camera , he looked at another one that Max had taken it was at the Park a couple of weeks ago they were behind the tree and Alex is laughing and Justin had a big smile on his face Justin smiles and looks up

"Alright I guess that's my answer..."Justin smiles

"Damn it....fine"Alex closes her eyes Taylor smiles and kisses her cheek

"Good Girl."He says Alex looks at him with a fire in her heart she wants to kill him Taylor just asked her to cheat on Justin, and she accepted because she doesn't want her parents to find out about their secret relationship...if they found out who knows what would happen with them... but now if Justin ever found out that she was seeing Taylor again he'd freak out and she'd end up losing the man she loves the most.

Alex turns around and throws the flowers into the dumpster and walks inside the house and into her room she turns on the light and sees a stuffed dinosaur with a note on it Alex sits down and looks at the note

_I love you so much Alex, Tomorrow get ready because you and I will have a romantic day :) Good Night Dream of me tonight 3 Justin_

Alex smiles and places the note into her drawer that actually has a lock she put all the notes Justin ever wrote each other in there she takes the dinosaur and lays down holding it

Justin wakes up and sees Max Mom and Dad aren't home theres a note on his mirror saying they went to the fishing trip and to take care of Alex Justin smiles

"Perfect timing.."He says to himself and takes out his cellphone and grabs the car keys

Alex wakes up and hops into the shower

"Why am I risking my relationship with Justin again.....I could lose him forever by agreeing to see Taylor..."Alex thinks in her head

Justin walks into the house with roses in his hand and a bag of groceries he looks at the clock and it's 11:30 am

"Okay Alex doesn't wake up for another 30 minutes I have time....but not enough..."Justin says he takes out his wand

_**"I need help to make the perfect date, cook clean and decorate!"**_ Justin casts the spell and everything is instantly set up Justin smiles and puts his wand in is back pocket

"Alright all I need now is the Date."Justin says and walks up the stairs

"Alex...."Justin says and opens her room Alex is sitting on her bed Justin smiles as he sees she is holding the dinosaur he gave her last night

"Morning."Alex says Justin kisses her forehead

"How'd you sleep last night?"He asked laying down next to her pulling her to him Alex smiled and rested her head on his chest

"I had a nightmare."Alex says

"Nightmare..about what?"Justin asked stroking her hair

"That I woke up one day and you didn't want to be with me anymore."Alex says Justin looks down at her

"In the dream I hurt you again...and you it was pretty bad...and you looked me in the eyes and said I don't love you anymore Alex..."Alex says with tears falling down Justin sits up and brings Alex up with him

"You're crazy, I love you and that's not going to change...when we were in Puerto Rico you and I had problems but we got through them...and look we found our way back to each other..."Justin says wiping her tears

"But what if I hurt you again."Alex says

"Why would you?...You love me right?"Justin asked Alex looks at him

"So much."Alex says

"Then you could never hurt me..."Justin says leaning his forehead on hers Alex smiles and kisses him Justin kisses her back

"Alex it was just a dream...it's not going to come true"Justin says Alex nods

"Okay...enough drama...I have a surprise for you down stairs"Justin says

"What about Mom Dad and Max?"Alex asked

"They're on the fishing trip..."Justin says Alex smiles Justin stands up and Alex gets on the bed and jumps on his back

"Woah...okay lets go!"Justin says Alex laughs

They reach the downstairs and Alex is in awe

"Oh My Gosh...You did this.."Alex says looking at the house decorated in streamers and yellow and white roses on the counter

"I told you if we're going to be back to where we were I want it to be better then the first time we made love."Justin smiles Alex turns around and runs to kiss him Justin smiles and they fall on the floor


	23. Chapter 23

Justin kisses Alex back and pulls away

"Alex you can't kiss me yet."Justin laughs

"And why not...do you know how romantic this is...you basically made it seem like we're in Paris...You have the back drop the roses"Alex says Justin smiles

"Well I know you want to go to Paris one day and since We can't I'll bring Paris to you."Justin says Alex looks at him again and kisses his entire face then starts kissing his neck Justin pulls away and kisses her forehead

"I'm gonna hate myself for saying this but lets take a break and enjoy what I planned."Justin says Alex nods and they get up

"You're amazing."Alex says

"And I'm not done yet."Justin says and runs up the stairs He comes back with a gift wrapped in red wrapping paper Alex smiles at him

"What do you have there?"Alex asked

"It's called a gift."Justin smiles Alex takes it and makes a face at him she opens the gift and is speechless Justin looks at her reaction

"Oh my gosh."Alex says

"Yeah I got the oil paints you've been longing for and the professional paint brushes."Justin says

"Justin...these are so expensive how did you...."Alex asked looking at them

"I saved probably 6 months of salary."Justin says Alex looks at him Justin kneels in front of her and smiles

"I know you love painting...and it's a passion of yours whether you admit it or not I can see , that when you paint you're basically giving yourself to that canvas and giving your whole heart out and drawing how you really feel, now I'll never understand painting and art, but I know that when I see you doing what you love...it makes me happy because I'm IN love with you."Justin says tears begin to fall down Alex's cheeks Justin looks at her confused and worried

"I thought you liked the paints"Justin says Alex looks at him and shakes her head

"I do I love them."Alex cries

"Then why are you crying?"Justin asked wiping her tears

"I don't deserve you as my boyfriend."Alex says Justin looks at her

"Why do you say that?"Justin asked

"You love me, you haven't tried to change me at all, every time I mess up you're always there to help me fix the problem...and all I ever do is screw up."Alex says

"Well I don't disagree with you..."Justin says Alex looks at him

"Alex, no one's perfect, our relationship is screwed up and incest...but I'm still in it...because I love you and I know that there's something here...there's a reason why we're together and in love, I love you and I think we're meant to be together."Justin says Alex looks at him and kisses his lips Justin kisses her back she leans her forehead on his

"Don't leave me..."Alex cries Justin looks into her eyes

"I'm not going anywhere...and I don't plan to."Justin says Alex smiles and hugs him

"Dance with me."Justin says Alex laughs and nods Justin takes her hand and he takes out his wand and magically turns on the radio Alex wraps her arms around his neck and Justin holds her waist holding her close to him they're facing each other smiling and swaying to the music

"I love you so much."Alex says Justin kisses her lips passionately

"I love you with too."He says against her lips

"With all your heart?"She asked

"With all of me."Justin says Alex smiles and pulls him into a kiss Justin kisses her back and Alex walks backwards and she lays down on the couch Justin props himself up

"Alex....I still have a lot planned for today..it's suppose to be perfect"He says against her lips Alex looks at him

"Whenever we're together everything is perfect..."Alex says Justin smiles and kisses her lips again Alex smiles at him

"Lets go upstairs?"Alex says Justin nods and takes and wand and with in seconds they're in her bedroom on her bed Justin looks at her confused

"You didn't even say a spell."Justin says Alex smiles

"It's easy just close your eyes and picture what you want it'll happen with magic."Alex says

"Really?"Justin raises his eyebrow Alex nods

"Let me try."Justin closes his eyes and then he opens them and he sees Alex in her underwear Justin licks his lips and smiles

"You're right it does work."He says Alex gives him and upset look Justin smiles and pulls him into a kiss

He kissed her jaw line to her neck while trying to be careful to not break the eye contact. Annoyance was truly written in her eyes. But what amused him the most was that she was getting turned on by this. Willingly or not. A body could never lie.. His hands that were still roaming over her pussy was aching for him. Maybe she hadn't acknowledge it but her hips were moving against him indicating him that she wanted more.

He breathed against her ear "You're so beautiful Alex."

After he had said that he pushed 3 fingers in. The wet that was welcoming him in made him went wild. Fuck he just wanted to take her here! right now…Her mouth was hanging slightly open. Justin was watching every motion of her. Justin's magical fingers were moving in a rapid motion going in and out as quickly as possible, bringing her to her climax…Justin kissed her shoulder with care "Relax babe just Relax…"He said

"How can I relax you're teasing."Alex moans out Justin chuckles Alex sneakily pushes Justin over and climbs over him Justin smiles and she kisses his lips lifting his shirt off of him and kissing his lips to his neck to his collar bones and licking his abs

"I guess It's my turn to tease you huh big brother?"Alex smiles Justin smiles and she kisses his lips one more time She unbuttoned his pants with trembling hands Slowly she touched it…grabbing it like a lolly pop , Even thought this wasn't her first time doing this she still thought that it wouldn't be able to fit in her mouth She hesitated a little…

She licked her lips before she licked it , She looked up to see her brother's reaction His mouth was a little bit open while his eyes were closed She gave a little kiss on the tip before she continued to lick it

"Enjoying this Baby?"Alex asked

"Y-yes..""Justin moans out Slowly but steadily she engulfed his hardened flesh in her mouth Her head was bopping up and down When she pulled it out she licked it a few more times before she engulfed it again Justin was moaning in ecstasy

"Alex!Harder babe."He moans

She did as she was told She almost gagged when jaejoong had pushed her member in her troat

"ah…baby…."Justin moans the need to be with her took over him

Suddenly he pulled her up

He quickly lifted her up , He opened her hole with his fingers while pushing his member in

"babe…ohhhhhh… you feel so good…"Alex moans Her fingernails were deep in Justin's back with Alex legs around his waist

Breathing heavily of the trusts Justin could feel that Alex was one her climax

He fastened his speed and soon both came

"Justin…"Alex cries out loud enough so that the neighbors next door could hear

_"HEY QUIET OVER THERE!" An old Man yells out_

_"Sounds like the Russo Boy is getting Lucky!!!"Another Old man says _

Justin and Alex couldn't help but laugh at what they hear Alex lays down beside Justin and He licks her earlobe Alex giggles and kisses his lips

"That was amazing."Alex says

"Probably the best we've ever done."Justin says tired

"Actually I think the best I had was when You were on the Lust potion."Alex says Justin laughs and shakes his head

"But this goes right under that."Alex says and turns around facing the other way Justin smiles and pulls her into his arms Alex smiles and lays her head against his chest getting a good smell of his scent Justin removes Alex's hair from her neck and places it on the other side and he starts kissing her neck

"Mhmm..Babe"Alex smiles then Alex's cellphone rings she turns her head and sits up Justin takes her wand and makes a red rose appear in his hand

"Hello.."Alex answers

"Let's go out tonight."Taylor says

"Not tonight."Alex says

"You forgetting our deal?....You don't make decisions I do..unless you want me to tell your parents about your relationship with Justin."Taylor says Alex closes her eyes

"Fine I'll meet you wherever."Alex says

"See you then."Taylor hangs up Alex puts her phone down and turns around to see Justin holding a rose for her she smiles and takes it from him Justin lays back down and brings Alex with him

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the night we could, watch horror movies....have dinner on the Statue of Liberty....have sex?...Or we can watch horror movies and have dinner in the Statue of Liberty while we have sex?"Justin smiles Alex looks up at him

"I'd love to do that....but I have to run and errand."Alex says and gets up looking for her clothes

"Uhm...What errand?"Justin asked confused

"Harper--she needs me her parents are arguing again and I'm gonna go console her at her house."Alex says

"You never go to Harper's house."Justin says

"Yeah but Baby she really needs me and I guess I can take in all her tacky furniture just for 2 hours right....she really needs me Baby."Alex says looking at him Justin gets his pants on and looks at her and nods as they walk down the stairs

"Well I guess if Harper needs you, you should go...I totally understand."Justin says

"But HEY when I get back at 8:30....you're all mine....and I'll take you up on that Statue of Liberty offer."Alex says Justin smiles and nods Alex gets her purse and turns around and kisses Justin passionately

"I'll be back before you know it."Alex says

"Tell Harper I said HI."Justin says

"That will really help her I love you..(She blows him a kiss and leaves) Justin sits down and holds the flower peddles in his hand and tosses them up

"I love you too."He says turns on the TV

Alex looks at her phone and sees the address to where she has to meet Taylor

"I don't want to be here with you."Alex says hitting him with her bag

"Look you really have no choice in this...so you might as well enjoy it."Taylor smiles

"Now come on..."Taylor says Alex rolls her eyes

"No I don't like ski ball you go ahead I'll sit here."Alex says Taylor looks at her and shakes his head

"I could be in Justin's arms right now...but I'm stuck with Taylor..."Alex says to herself

Justin is watching the Mets Game and then someone knocks on the door He gets up and answers it

"Hey Justin where's Alex I need to talk to her it's important!"Harper says

"Harper...Alex said she was going to your house...she said your parents argued and you were upset...and needed to be comforted."Justin says

"Fight?...No my parents are all happy now and Alex would never go to my house."Harper says

"So you don't know where she is?"Justin asked

"No I thought she was here....I guess not I'll see you later Justin."Harper smiles and kisses his cheek and leaves fast Justin closes the door and his cellphone rings it's Alex

"Alex.."He says

"Hey I miss you..."Alex says

"I miss you too...How's Harper?"Justin asked

"She's not okay...her parents are really mad at each other....she's really upset."Alex says

"Well tell her if there's anything I can do just tell me."Justin says

"Aww I will Babe...I miss you I wish I could be with you right now.."Alex says

_"HEY ALEX COME HERE I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE"Taylor yells _Justin hears it and the voice sounds familiar to him

"Baby I gotta go..Harper's crying a river again I love you.."She hangs up Justin puts his phone down and rubs his head he thinks he needs to get some air so he walks downside and outside the house he sits down on the steps and watches at the people on Waverly place walking around in a hurry and someones liters Justin picks up the cup and opens the garbage can he finds a card He picks it up and reads it off

_To: Alex _

_Love: Taylor _

_I love you that won't change  
_

Justin looks at the card and shakes his head


	24. Chapter 24

Alex walks inside the house and sees the lights are off

"Justin?"Alex calls out she sees Justin out on the terrace and she smiles

"Hi Baby."Alex says

"Where were you tonight?"He asked

"At Harper's house remember."Alex says Justin faces her

"She came by earlier today looking for you...now tell me where you were .."Justin says

"Justin...."Alex says

"Were you with Taylor?"Justin asked Alex looks at him

"N-No."Alex lies Justin shakes his head

"Don't lie Alex."He says

"Okay I was with Taylor."Alex says Justin runs his hand through his hair

"I have a good reason though!"Alex says

"What would that be?"Justin asked

"He's threatening to expose our relationship to Mom and Dad I'm doing this to protect us."Alex says

"So you kept this from me...and lied to me?"Justin asked

"I lied to keep you from getting hurt."Alex says

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE IT ALL JUST HURTS THE SAME!"Justin yells at her Alex closes her eyes and tears fall down

"I'm sorry."Alex says

"I am too."Justin says and turns to walk away

"Justin..."Alex grabs his arm

"Alex you're back to lying to me again, and worst of all you're lying and sneaking off to be with Taylor."Justin says

"FOR US"Alex says

"How is this helping us?"Justin asked

"If I don't do this Taylor will tell Mom and Dad!"Alex yells

"SO WHAT!?....let them find out, I'm not scared of them because I love you and I'll put up a fight to be with you...but I guess you're the one that's scared."Justin says and walks upstairs

Alex watches him leave and sits down on the couch

"What have I done.."She says to herself

Justin is in his room looking at his ceiling

"What happens now Justin.."He says

Downstairs

Alex is staring at the black screen on the TV and tears are falling down her cheeks

"What are you watching?"He asked

"My heart breaking into pieces."Alex cries Justin sits down on the stool

"You're the one that lied to me.."Justin says

"You think I wanted to lie? Justin I don't want to lose you again."Alex says looking at him

"Then Maybe you should've thought about that."Justin says cruelly

"It wasn't easy for me to think about! I didn't want Mom and Dad to know because if they ever found out I'd lose you!"Alex says

"Well I guess your plan backfired Alex."Justin says

"I-I love y-you."Alex cries Justin looks up and shakes his head

"Yeah....You love me enough to hurt me"Justin asked

"Justin I didn't want to hurt you!"Alex cries harder

"But you did....Maybe it would be better if just forget about this... I could use the mind erase spell and it'll be like our relationship never ever happened"Justin says

"STOP IT!"Alex yells

"NO! Don't you get.... I'm Crazy about you and I'm willing to risk EVERYTHING for US, but it scares the hell out of me knowing you would LIE TO ME TO BE WITH TAYLOR!"Justin yells

"Justin I'm sorry okay I am! I thought it would make everything better but I was wrong...I love you okay...and if you just say you love me too--"

"I can't say that anymore Alex.."Justin says

"Why not..."Alex cries

"Because I'd probably be lying.."Justin looks down

"Justin please.."Alex sobs Justin looks down and sees the ring she gave him in Puerto Rico around his neck he sighs and takes it off and places it into the palm of her hand

Alex looks at her hand and then looks up at him

"What are you doing?"Alex asked

"You gave me that because said we'd be together forever remember."Justin says

"Yes I remember...but why are you giving it back?"Alex asked

"Because Alex I don't think I can love you forever."Justin says once Alex hears those words her entire world came crashing down

"What Are you saying Justin?"Alex asked

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten back together..."Justin says

"Don't say that!"Alex holds him tight

"I love you and I know you love me I hurt you and I'm sorry please don't break up with me again...."Alex cries

"I need time to think about us Alex....or if I even want there to be an US...."Justin says and pulls her away

"Don't do this....."Alex says and falls to her knees

"Don't leave me don't break up with me Justin I'm sorry okay! I'm stupid I wasn't thinking if you want to tell Mom and Dad about us let's tell them! I'll tell Taylor to go to hell and that I never want to see his face again!"Alex says

"Alex get up."Justin says

"Not until you reconsider.."Alex says Justin looks at her and lifts her off of the ground onto her feet Alex looks straight into his eyes

"It's getting late okay....go to bed."Justin says Alex wipes her tears and Justin walks up the stairs and sits on his bed

"Damn it!"Justin Yells and punches his wall Alex hears him yell and she begins to cry more

Justin looks at his fist then sees the blood dripping on the floor he sits back on his bed and runs his hands through his hair crying suddenly his cellphone rings Justin turns his head and answers

"What?"He yells out

"Whoa J-man it's me Zeke calm down what's up with you?"Zeke asked

"Nothing Just drama...what is it?"Justin asked

"My cousins from Europe have invited the Alien language League to go on a trip to Italy for the rest of the summer dude!"Zeke says

"That's great Zeke."Justin says rubbing his eyes

"YEAH IT IS and as the Leader of the club you can come for free with me since you're my best friend and all so what do you say J-man you in?"Zeke asked Justin sighs and looks at the photo of him and Alex on his night stand

"Yeah Zeke I'll go...When do we leave?"Justin asked

"Day after tomorrow Dude Get ready for Hot girls and Alien debuts!"Zeke says and hangs up Justin puts his cellphone down

"Being away from Alex for a while will be just what I need....I need to clear my head from all this drama....and if she and I are meant to be together it'll happen...but if I leave and she's with Taylor at least I'll know I made the right choice..."Justin says to himself


	25. Chapter 25

Alex is downstairs and her parents and Max come in

"How was the fishing trip?"Alex asked

"It went horrible honey...how are things here did you and Justin get along?"Theresa asked

"I guess...."Alex says

"So I hear Justin is going to Italy for the rest of the summer how exciting"Jerry says Alex looks at him surprised

"Italy?"Alex asked

"Yeah he leaves tomorrow morning didn't he tell you?"Max asked Alex gets up and walks straight to Justin's room

"SO WHAT YOU'RE JUST NOT GONNA TELL ME THAT YOU PLAN ON GOING TO ITALY?"Alex yells Justin turns his head

"Why should I have told you."Justin says

"Because I'm your girlfriend!"Alex yells

"Not anymore."He says turning around and packing his clothes

"I didn't expect you to be okay with this Justin I didn't but I didn't think you would give up on me....."Alex says

"And I didn't think you'd cheat on me."Justin says

"I DIDN'T CHEAT JUSTIN"Alex cries Justin turns around and clothes his door

"You didn't cheat on me....so you didn't leave me to sneak off with Taylor?"Justin asked Alex sighs

"I apologize!"Alex yells

"No you don't need to Alex...it's just I can't do this...I can't keep getting my heart broken...I can't"Justin says

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me so we can be together?!"Alex says

"Nothing ....and to be honest I don't think I want us to be together."Justin says

"You don't mean that"Alex says

"I do Alex....maybe this is what we both need"Justin says

"Will you stop!"Alex says Justin looks at her

"Alex I don't know what you want from me anymore....you tell me you want to be with ME but you sneak off to see Taylor...Am I doing something wrong?"Justin asked

"NO I told you why I did it"Alex says

"Why didn't you just tell me?....why why keep it a secret unless you wanted to be with him"Justin says

"Justin...God I told you I did what he wanted so he wouldn't tell mom and dad!"Alex says

"Whatever."Justin says and gets more clothes from his closet

"So that's it?....you just expect me to let you go?"Alex asked

"I don't expect anything from you."Justin says

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."Alex says Justin turns around and faces her

"I don't love you."He says seriously looking straight into her eyes

"Y-you don't mean that"Alex says with tears in her eyes Justin sighs and shakes his head

"You tell me to be honest and I'm honest but then you don't believe what the hell Alex!"Justin yells

"Justin you love me!"Alex says

"No I LOVED YOU...Past tense."Justin says and stuffs his bag with more clothes

"Don't do this....."Alex says Justin looks at her

"You did this for me."Justin says

"Justin I screwed up okay! but maybe I was just scared..."Alex says

"Scared of what!"Justin yells

"Scared of maybe being to close to you....Justin this is first relationship I've ever had that made me happy...and maybe I was looking for a way to screw up because I was scared of how serious we were getting..."Alex says Justin smirks and looks up at the ceiling

"Well guess what Alex...you don't have to worry about getting too close to me...because I'll be the one to pull away."Justin says Alex closes her eyes and falls to her knees in front of him

"I didn't think you would be this cruel Justin...never in a million years did I think you would hurt me like this.."Alex cries Justin turns and looks at her

"I hurt you...bullshit Alex...have you even considered how many times you've hurt me!"Justin yells Alex looks at him for the first time in her entire life she was scared of this Justin what did she do...she hurt him so bad that the compassionate Justin was no where to be found

"Just let me go Alex....let's just forget."Justin says and opens his door for her to leave Alex looks at him and realizes she doesn't want to forget she doesn't want him to go and she doesn't want to lose him...but she can't manage to say any of that...she can't get herself to say that she needs him and loves him so much... Alex looks at him and walks out the door Justin closes the door and leans his head against it he turns his head and looks at a photo of him and Alex he takes it and places it inside his bag and zips the bag up

~The next day~ everyone is awake except for Alex

"So when does Zeke get here?"Theresa asked

"He's outside actually...."Justin smiles

"Max go wake up your sister so she can say good bye to Justin"Jerry says Max nods

"Alex come on...You gotta say goodbye to him..."Max says Alex looks at him and is holding the dinosaur Justin gave her

"I'll be right down."Alex says Max nods and leaves

"Honey you be careful there okay...don't drink any alcohol!"She says Justin smiles

"Mom in Italy the legal age to drink is 18."Justin says

"So my baby won't be drinking"Theresa say and hugs him Justin looks at his dad and he's nodding his head mouthing "You can drink" Justin laughs Max walks down and gives Justin and Hand shake hug

"Be careful Bro."Max says Justin nods

"I'll bring you back something what do you want?"Justin asked

"Those big pointy statue models!"Max says Justin nods and pats him on the back

"I guess that's it..."Justin says

"What no goodbye for me?"Alex says Justin looks up and sees Alex walk on the tares

"We'll be in the Sub Shop to keep Zeke company"Jerry says He theresa and Max leave Justin takes a deep breathe and walks out to her

"Be careful...and I guess that's all I can say.."She says Facing him Justin looks into her eyes and he can feel his heart slowly breaking Alex starts to walk back inside but Justin's hand holds her arm Alex looks at him Justin faces her and kisses her lips tears begin to fall down her eyes but she kisses him back Justin brings her closer to him and Alex pulls away

"I can't...I can't Justin please don't go..."Alex cries Justin takes his hand and holds her cheek and wipes her tears

"I'm Sorry..."Justin says and kisses her forehead he turns around and takes a deep breathe and walks inside leaving Alex crying on the tares she falls to her kneels and begins to cry her eyes out

Justin walks down to the Sub Station and he nods at Zeke

"Let's go.."Justin says


	26. Chapter 26

~ 4 weeks later In Italy~

Justin is sitting down on the table looking at the view Zeke comes up to him

"Hey J-man!"He yells Justin turns around

"I just met two HOT girls!....you wanna double date?"Zeke asked Justin looks at him

"No.."Justin says

"Dude you haven't dated anyone since we got here and the girls here love Alien language!"Zeke smiles

"Enjoy it all you want...I came here to clear my head..."Justin says Zeke shrugs

"Hmmm I wonder if they'll go for a triple.."Zeke smiles and walks away Justin laughs and shakes his head and he looks down at his hand seeing a little bite scar near the side of his thumb he closes his eyes

_It was in Puerto Rico when they had first made up...they kissed and cuddled all night Alex looked into his eyes and smiled_

_"You are too adorable."She says Justin smiles and kisses her forehead her check and then down her collar bone and decides to leave a little mark Alex giggles and Justin stops _

_"I want to make a mark too."Alex pouts Justin laughs_

_"Where?"He asked Alex takes his hand and starts to kiss it He smiles and watches her then Alex bites him hard Justin closes his eyes and Alex lets go_

_"I'm sorry!"She says Justin looks at his hand and a little blood starts to come out Alex looks at him and frowns Justin shakes his hand and looks at her_

_"It's okay...it's not that bad.."He smiles and kisses her lips_

Justin opens his eyes and rubs his head

"The whole time I've been here I've thought of nothing but Alex...maybe I should go on that double date..."Justin says

"Justin?"A familiar voice says Justin turns around and is in complete shock

~In New York~Alex is at the sub shop working

"Hey"Harper says Alex looks at her and smiles

"Hey Harper.."She says and they sit down

"So I haven't seen you in forever what's my bestfriend up to?"Harper asked

"Nothing Just been busy with stuff.."Alex says

"Like magic stuff?"Harper asked

"No just personal stuff Its not important...thats why I won't tell you."Alex says then her cellphone vibrates she looks at it and then at the clock

"I gotta go Harper talk to you soon okay..."Alex hugs her and leaves out the door Max walks by and leans on the counter

"What is she up to?"Harper asked

"You don't want to know..."Max says

Alex is at the park sitting on the bench looking at her cellphone checking the time

"Sorry I'm late..."Someone says Alex looks up and rolls her eyes and stands up

"Lets just go Taylor."Alex says and walks to his car Taylor opens the door and they drive to his house

~Back to Italy~

"Miranda?"Justin stands up She smiles and hugs him Justin hugs her back and smiles

"How have you been!?"She says

"Pretty Okay....but how are you I didn't know you lived in Italy."Justin says

"Well yeah we moved here like a year ago and here I am the most beautiful place on earth."Miranda smiles Justin nods

"So what are you doing here?"Miranda asked

"Well Zeke's cousin's had an Alien language convention so we all came here..."Justin says

"Still the charming nerd I love.."Miranda says looking deep into his eyes Justin doesn't know what to say so he just smiles

"Want to get a bite to eat?"Justin asked Miranda looks at him and smiles

~With Alex~ She and Taylor walks up to his room

"No one will be here til late...so we have the house to ourselves."Taylor says Alex looks around the room and looks at him

"Just kiss me already."She says Taylor smiles and kisses her lips Alex closes her eyes and sees Justin's face and she starts kissing back Taylor lifts her shirt over her head and they fall on the bed Taylor kisses her neck and takes of his shirt Alex's eyes remained closed and she sees Justin's face

_"I love you..."_ Alex opens her eyes and tears fall down

"Justin..."She says softly and just lets Taylor continue what he's doing

~ Miranda and Justin~ They are having lunch and talking about their year apart

"So does Justin Russo have a girlfriend?"Miranda asked Justin sips his water and is quiet

"You do!"She smiles

"I had one...but uhm it just got complicated."Justin says

"How so?"Miranda asked

"Trust issues..... she see another guy behind my back her excuse would be she's seeing him for me...but if she was doing that my heart wouldn't hurt."Justin says playing with his fork

"Is that why we broke up?"Miranda asked

"You and I broke up because you graduated,"Justin says not looking at her

"So If I didn't graduate...and I was in your grade now....which is a senior...would we still be together?"Miranda asked Justin looks at her

"I don't know....you were my first love Miranda....I had a lot of firsts with you...first date...first hand holding...first kiss...first girlfriend..."Justin says

"We didn't have one first though.."Miranda says Justin looks at her

"No we didn't do that..."Justin says

"So why didn't we have Sex?"Miranda asked

"No offense...but I had my first time with someone very special..."Justin says

"Do you still love her?"Miranda asked Justin sighs

"She keeps breaking my heart..."Justin says Miranda smiles and stands up

'Come on"She says Justin stands up also and Miranda pulls him into a kiss Justin's eyes widen

~Taylor's house~ Alex and Taylor are laying in his bed naked Taylor turns around and wraps his arm around her waist Alex sits up and gets her clothes together

"What are you doing?"Taylor asked

"Gotta go."Alex says dressing up

"Stay.."Taylor says

"You know the rules..."Alex says

"Can't we break them?"Taylor asked

"No..."She says and walks out of his room Taylor watches her leaves and he sighs

Alex walks out the door and runs her hands through her hair and walks back home when she opens the door she sees Max sitting on the couch playing video games

"Hey.."She says sitting down Max ignores her

"Talk to me..."Alex says taking his controller Max looks at her

"Why don't you just go screw Taylor!"Max yells

"Max!"Alex says

"What? That's what you do right!? Fuck guys you don't love!"Max says and stands up

"You don't understand and you never will."Alex says

"THIS IS WHY JUSTIN LEFT ALEX Because of you and Taylor...when he comes back and finds out that you've been sleeping with Taylor do you think he's going to want to be with you! He's not Alex because That's why he left! because you HURT him!"Max yells Alex looks at him and tears fall down Max starts to walk up the stairs but he stops

"You know when you told me you loved Justin....I believed you, He was happy with you Alex....but you messed that up, Justin will never forgive you...you two will never get back together after this."Max says Alex watches him leave and she falls on the couch crying

~Italy~

"Woah!"Justin pulls away

"Did you feel anything?"Miranda asked

"Uhm....Honestly I don't know..Justin says

"When do you go back to New York?"Miranda asked

"Tomorrow..."Justin says looking down Miranda smiles

"Spend the rest of today with me then"Miranda says holding his hand Justin looks at her and smiles


	27. Chapter 27

~Italy~ Justin and Miranda walk to Miranda's house and Justin looks around the house and Miranda looks at him Justin turns his head and smiles

"What?"He asked Miranda leans forward and kisses his lips Justin closes his eyes and kisses back

Alex is in her room brushing her hair and see looks at herself in the mirror

"What am I doing..Max is Right...if Justin ever found out that I had sex with Taylor he'd never want us to be together again....what am I going to do..."Alex says and tears fall down her eyes then her cellphone rings

"Hey Harper.."She says answers

"Do you know who called me!"Harper squeals

"No who.."Alex says

"Zeke from Italy!"Harper says Alex walks to her bed

"Really that's great"Alex says

"Yeah and guess what he told me...do you remember Justin's ex girlfriend Miranda?"Harper asked

"Yeh the Goth Chick"Alex says

"Well she lives in Italy apparently she and Justin bumped into each other they've been together like all day today."Harper says

"Justin's spending time with the first girl he ever loved?..."Alex asked

"Yeah! normally I would be upset with this news but I kind of like Zeke....plus they come back tomorrow night right...so Justin will probably spent the rest of his time in Italy with Miranda how sweet huh."Harper says

"I gotta go Harper...talk to you later."Alex hangs up

"Justin meeting Miranda..is the worst thing that could ever happen...he's probably sleeping with her right now.."Alex cries

Justin and Miranda are on her couch making out Miranda unbuttons his collared shirt and then Justin gets images of Alex and he quickly pulls away Miranda looks at him confused

"What is it?"She asked Justin looks at her

"I'm sorry I can't do this.."He says standing up putting on his shirt

"Justin I still love you!"Miranda says Justin turns around and faces her

"Miranda I would be lying if I said I didn't love you too....but the thing is...I love someone else more."Justin says

"Can I at least know her name?"She asked

"Alex..."He says Miranda looks up at him

"Im sorry What"She asked

"I'm in love with Alex...."Justin says

"You're sister?"Miranda asked

"I know...it's incest and wrong but it doesn't feel when I'm with her..she makes me feel complete and I'm nuts about her and I'm realizing now...that it doesn't matter what anyone says or thinks I just want to make her happy....and I can't do that in Italy I'm sorry Miranda."Justin says kisses her cheek and walks away

"JUSTIN"Miranda says Justin turns around

"I always knew you and Alex had a stronger bond......the way she looks at you...the way you look at her...it's pure love, and Don't worry your secret is safe with me."Miranda says Justin smiles and leaves

"You're a Lucky girl Alex.."Miranda says to herself

"Zeke!"Justin yells

"Hey bro!"He smiles

"Let's go to the airport now I have to do something important."Justin says

"Uhm sure..let's go"Zeke says Justin smiles

"I'm coming home Alex.....and nothing is going to stop us from being together now..."Justin says to himself

~In New York~

Alex is at the substation sitting down on the counter Taylor walks inside and sees her

"hey beautiful."He says and tries to kiss her lips Alex moves her head and Taylor looks at her confused

"Is something wrong?"He asked

"What are you doing here?"Alex asked

"I wanted to spend some time with you."He says holding her hand quickly takes her hand away

"Not in the mood."Alex says standing up

"So when I'm in the mood it's an instant NO?"Taylor asked

"Exactly."Alex says

"So you don't want to be with me?"Taylor asked

"NO I don't."Alex says and walks up the stairs

"Really because it didn't seem that way when you were asking me to fuck you last night."Taylor says Max turns his head and Alex looks at him Max shakes his head and walks upstairs

"Shut up Taylor!"Alex says

"Oh my god..I get it now."Taylor says Alex looks at him

"When you sleep with you....you think of Justin."He says Alex doesn't know what to say because Taylor was right....and she wasn't going to deny that

"So is that why you and I only have a physical relationship?"Taylor asked

"We don't have any relationship in fact I'm ending whatever we had now."Alex says and walks up the stairs Taylor shakes his head and walks out the door

Alex is in her room reading a letter Justin wrote for her a while ago turns her head and sees Max standing there

"Guess what..."Max says

"You hate me...yeah I know."Alex says

"Justin is coming home tonight.."He says Alex looks up

"What?"She asked

"His flight lands tonight at 10:45....and I don't hate you...Im just disappointed."Max says and leaves

Alex smiles and lays down on her bed looking at the ceiling

"He's coming back...hopefully to me.."Alex says

~11:00~ Alex is waiting on the couch for Mom and Dad to come back from the airport with Justin she looks at the clock and it's 11:03 she slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep

Jerry theresa and Justin walk inside the house and they see Alex asleep on the couch

"Looks like she missed you Justin."Theresa says Justin smiles and puts his bags downs in the corner

"I'll bring these to the laundry room you take Alex to her room Jerry."Theresa says

"No I'll do it Mom."Justin says

"Okay we're gonna go to bed now too son ...it's good to have you home."Jerry says and they walk upstairs Justin carefully carries Alex bridal style and takes her to her room he lays her down on the bed and places the covers over her body he looks down and sees an old letter he had wrote her a couple months back he smiles and looks at her angelic face sleeping He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life and every time he saw her she took his breath away Justin leans over and kisses her forehead then he walks out of her room and closes her door

~The next day~ Alex wakes up and gets out of her bed

"Justin! JUSTIN!"Alex says and opens the door to his room and he wasn't there Alex runs downstairs and sees no one is home she sighs and sits on the couch and runs her hands through her hair

"DUDE I TOTALLY KICKED YOU BUTT ON THE COURT!"Max says

"Im jet lagged of course you won I'm still in the Italy time zone!"Justin says Alex looks up and she sees Justin

Justin looks at her and smiles

"I'm going to leave you two alone."Max says and runs up the stairs Justin closes the door and turns back to her and walks to her

"Hey there.."Justin says Alex looks at him and runs into his arms Justin smiles and holds her back

"I've missed you so much..."She says against his shirt Justin kisses the top of her head

"I know you and Miranda saw each other..in Italy..ad if you two are back together--"Alex says

"No....look"He says taking her hands and they sit down

"when I saw Miranda I admit...old feelings came back...she was the first girl I ever loved and those feelings wont go away"Justin says Alex nods

"And I also admit we kissed and it ALMOST led to something more.."Justin says Alex looks at him with hurt eyes but then he squeezes her hands

"But I stopped it...wanna know why"Justin says

"Why.."Alex asked

"Because I love you more..and I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have....or had...or are going to have.."Justin says

"Justin..."Alex says

"Let me finish.."Justin says Alex nods

"I left because you....hurt me and I was confused about everything...and when I was in Italy there wasn't a day when I didn't think about you....and when I kissed Miranda it made me realize...that I never want to kiss anyone unless it's you.."Justin says He holds her cheek and leans his forehead on hers

"Alex I love you....and I don't ever want to be without you....and If I pushed you away it was because I was scared of hurting again..I was scared of the pain I was scared of being vulnerable...and I was scared of my feelings for you.....since the day you and I got together I've been nothing but scared...now I'm not Alex, now I'm more than willing to kiss you in public and hold your hand at the park and tell you how much you mean to me in front of Mom and Dad and everyone else in New York City...I just want to be with you Alex ..and if you're not ready to tell Mom and Dad I understand...but no more secrets..."Justin says Alex bites her bottom lip and looks at him Justin looks into her eyes and the tears begin to fall he smiles and wipes them away Alex smiles and kisses his lips Justin kisses back

"I love you so much.."Alex pulls away Justin smiles

"I love you more than you'll ever know."Justin says Alex kisses his lips Justin deepens the kiss but then Alex breaks away

"What is it?"He asked

"I want us to get back together I do.."Alex says

"Okay...then we're back together."Justin smiles

"But there's something you need to know....."Alex says Justin looks at her

"What is it?"He asked

"When you were in Italy....I was alone and depressed..."Alex cries Justin can't stand to see her like this

"Look...I'm here now Alex..."Justin says

"But Justin you have to know."Alex says

"If what you're telling is going to hurt you...I don't want to know because I don't want to see you cry anymore.."Justin says

"I love you...and that's not going to Change."Justin says

"What if I really screwed up though."Alex says Justin looks at her confused

_**Should Alex tell Justin about her little fling with Justin..?**_

_**If she does will Justin still want to be with her?**_

_**Is Taylor going to give up on Alex and Let her and Justin be happy?..... IS Miranda really out of the picture !? :D**_

_**Review  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

"Alex whatever you have to tell is if it's that important to you Im listening."Justin smiles Alex looks into his eyes and kisses his lips Justin kisses her back

"Just forget about it..."She says

"You sure?"He asked

"Im positive...let's go someone far away where no one knows us just for today please."Alex says Justin nods and Alex takes out her wand

"IT'S TIME FOR US TO BE ALONE...SO TAKE US FAR AWAY FROM HOME." she says

They end up at a beach and Alex smiles and wraps her arms around Justin's waist

Justin sits down and brings Alex in between his legs and She leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"Justin asked kissing her head

"I don't know...it's not like you wrote a letter....or called or even emailed me.."Alex says

"Alex...look at me."Justin says Alex turns around and faces him

"Before I left I didn't know if we were strong enough to surpass every problem that was heading our way....I have college coming up....I got run over in Puerto Rico.... Taylor entering our lives....and we still have to tell Mom and Dad about us....and I guess seeing you with Taylor I thought you were happier with him...."Justin says looking down

"No..."Alex says

"You've made me the happiest I've ever been.."Alex says Justin smiles

"I love you...."He says Alex looks at him

"What?"Justin asked

"Prove it."Alex says

"How.."Justin asked

"I don't know think of something."Alex says Justin stands up and takes out his wand and a guitar appears in his hands

Alex smiles

"I guess I'll serenade you."Justin smiles

"I'm waiting.."Alex smiles

"There's some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while

You can never say never  
Why we don't know when  
Time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go"Justin says Alex giggles and stands up

"I won't ever let you go.."Alex says wrapping his arms around his neck Justin leans his forehead on hers and kisses her nose Alex smiles and giggles an old couple walks back

"Young Love.."the old lady says Justin and Alex turn their heads and they nod

"Love like yours last forever....just remember that you two are brought together for a reason."The man says Justin smiles

"love beats out everything...remember that"The lady says and they walk on the beach together

"Come with me."Alex says Justin follows her and they walk to a very abandoned part of the beach

"What are we doing here"Justin asked Alex pushes him on his back Justin laughs and looks up Alex straddles him and looks into his eyes Justin smiles and holds rubbing her back

"What are you doing."He asked

"I've always wanted to do it on a beach."Alex says

"Alex....are you crazy."Justin says

"Only about you."Alex says Justin looks around unsure

"It's safe I charmed the beach to make it seem hideous to other people..."Alex says Justin smiles

"We haven't done this in a while."Alex says

"Well You're right and since you charmed the beach.."Justin flips her over so he's on top Alex laughs and she pulls him down to kiss her

"We have way to many clothes on."Justin says

"Good thing I'm wearing a skirt huh."Alex says Justin laughs and brings his hands inside her skirt and looks at Alex who's closing her eyes moaning

"Justin "She lets out

"God I've missed you moan out my name."Justin says Alex looks at him and kisses his lips Alex unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants Justin positions himself and starts kissing Alex's neck Alex closes her eyes and lays her head on the sand moaning uncontrollably He entered her and Alex gasped Justin looked down at her

"You okay?..."He asked Alex smiled at her

"Don't take your eyes away from mine okay."Alex says Justin nods and as they made love they looked right into each others eyes if either one of them closed their eyes Justin would stop it was as if they could see into each other's soul...they basically completed each other at this moment they realized no one else could ever come close making them feel this much love

"Jerry where could Justin and Alex be it's almost 10!"Theresa says

"Honey they're probably catching up Justin is responsible he'd never let Alex out of his sight he'll take care of her Don't Worry."He says

Alex turns over and starts riding Justin

"Ohh Alex.."Justin moans holding her waist Alex looks at him and starts matching his moans

"Max did you contact them?"Theresa asked

"Mom last I heard they went to the be to...well catch up."Max says

"Justin's been gone for a while Theresa...those two need to catch up and continue from where they left off."Jerry says

"That's exactly right Dad"Max says

"I suppose I'll let them off the hook for being late for curfew...alright everyone to bed..."Theresa says

Alex and Justin lay in each other's arms and Justin kisses her forehead

"That was amazing."Alex says panting Justin laughs and kisses her lips

"So earlier....what did you have to tell me?"Justin asked playing with her hand

"Lets just forget about it kay?"Alex asked Justin looks at her

"You sure?"He asked

"Positive.."Alex says Justin nods

"I love you.."He whispers

"I love you too"Alex says Justin looks around and notices the stars are out and its night he looks at his watch

"OKAY we gotta go."Justin says helping Alex up

"Why"Alex laughs

"It's almost 11 we missed curfew."Justin says

"I missed my geeky baby."Alex says Justin rolls his eyes and She does a spell to bring them back home

They walk inside and everyone is sleeping Justin and Alex decide to walk on the terrace they sit down on a seat together and cover themselves in a blanket

"I think we should tell someone about us."Alex says Justin turns his head to get a better view of her face

"Max knows."Justin says

"I mean like we could tell Harper and Zeke...our bestfriends."Alex says Justin nods

"Alright we'll tell them"Justin says Alex smiles Justin just stares at her

"What"She smiles

"Im the luckiest guy alive."Justin says Alex smiles

"You deserve better...much better."Alex says

"You're the best for me.."Justin says Alex looks at him and can't help but feel guilty in Italy he didn't dare think of another girl and when he did see one he rejected her to come back home,

_"I slept with Taylor....while Justin was gone...I want to tell him so everything can be out in the open but i Don't want him to leave me again.....I love you so much Justin....and I can't believe I screwed up again....ugh Alex just don't tell him...he'll never find out...Taylors out of your life...so be happy with the guy you love."Alexs poV_

_"_Everything is perfect Alex."Justin whispers falling asleep Alex looks at him and tightens her hold on him

"It is....and I won't screw this up."Alex says watching him placing her head on his chest

**Next chapter They tell their bestfriends EVERYTHING.**

**And Alex gets a little scare :)  
**


	29. Chapter 29

Justin wakes up and sees they fell asleep on the terrace

"Alex wake up."Justin whispers

"So I want to stay here."Alex says snuggling closer to him Justin laughs then he hears footsteps

"Alex someones coming.."Justin says

"Who cares..."Alex says Justin shakes his head and Theresa walk out and smiles

"Aww how cute!"She says Justin and Alex turn their heads

"I love these brother sister moments you two have! Go freshen up I'll have breakfast ready soon."She says Justin and Alex get up and walk up the stairs

Alex makes sure the coast is clear and she pushes Justin into her room Justin laughs and smiles

"What are you doing?...we're gonna get caught Babe"Justin says Alex wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his lips

"I'm just so excited we're going to tell Harper and Zeke about us."Alex says Justin rubs her arms with his hands

"I know I am too....."Justin says

"Do you think Harper will hate me..I mean she's in love with you."Alex says

"She could never hate you."Justin says

"I'm excited but scared..what if they don't accept us?"Alex asked

"If they're really our best friends...they'll see we love each other and we care about each other..and they'll support us 100 percent."Justin says

"I hope you're right Babe"Alex says Justin smiles and kisses her forehead

~Downstairs~ Theresa made breakfast and Justin and Alex both come down all freshened up

"Morning you two."Jerry says Justin smiles and pulls out Alex's chair for her

"You two were late for curfew."Theresa says Justin and Alex looks at each other

"We were catching up Mom I mean he was gone for a month."Alex says

"I'm glad you two are finally getting along."Jerry says

"Me too Dad."Justin says Alex turns her head and smiles

"Dad Justin and I have to meet with Zeke and Harper today if thats okay."Alex says

"Sure...no problem..."Jerry says

"Alright see you guys later."Justin gets up and grabs his car keys Alex holds his hand and Justin smiles

"I love you.."He says Alex smiles at him

"I love you too."Alex says

they walk to his car and head to the coffee shop

"Dude what's the big news you had to tell me? Did you meet that girl from Alien Language club that has a crush on you?"Zeke asked Alex turns her head at Justin

"WHAT"She says Justin laughs nervously

"Uhm...Alex and I have to tell you and Harper something...where is she I said 11 am."Justin says

"Sorry Im late...hey you guys whats the big news!"Harper asked sitting down anxiously staring at Justin

"Okay uhm....I have girlfriend."Justin says

"And I have a boyfriend."Alex says

"WHO!"ZEKE AND HARPER ASKED Justin and Alex look at each other and they hold each others hands Harper and Zeke look at them blankly

"Alex?"Zeke asked

"We've been on and off for a while...and when we came back from Italy that was when we got back together."Justin says

"You and Justin are together?...In Love?"Harper asked

"Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner Harper its just I couldn't risk the thought of losing Justin."Alex says

"Does he really make you happy?"Harper asked

"Yeah he does"Alex smiles Justin smiles at her and kisses her forehead

"Look if you two are happy who are we to stop you guys from loving each other?......"Zeke says

"Thanks Man..."Justin says

"Dude It's hard to find true love and Im pretty sure you found it's Alex....because in Italy there were a bunch of girls trying to date you but you refused."Zeke says Alex looks at Justin

"Really?"Alex asked Justin smiles

"Well Aside from seeing Miranda."Harper says Justin turns his head and sighs

"Aside from her...no one else"Justin says Alex leans her head on his shoulder

"Now Justin you better take care of Alex...if you don't I will crush you!"Harper says Justin laughs

"I'd never hurt her Harper."Justin says Harper nods

"Lets go to the park..."Alex says Justin nods

"Let's go guys"Zeke says

~At the park~

Zeke and Harper are sitting on a bench and they're watching Justin and Alex on the swings Justin's pushing Alex and shes laughing

"I've never seen her so happy."Harper says

"It's the same with me...Justin's never been happier with a girl..who would have thought they would fall for each other."Zeke says

"I know right...there goes my dream of me and Alex being sister in laws.."Harper says Zeke looks at her

"You really love Justin huh?"Zeke asked

"I always thought some day he'd learn to love me...but I guess now no one will..."Harper says

"Thats not true."Zeke says Harper looks at him confused

~With Alex and Justin~ Justin is pushing Alex on the swing

"hahaha Babe too hard!"Alex says Justin catches the swing and Alex falls in his arms and laughs and leans her head on his chest Justin leans down and kisses the top of her head

"It feels so good not to hide anything from people we're close with."Alex says Justin smiles Alex gets up and Justin stumbles and looks at her

"What are you doing?"He asked

"CATCH ME!"Alex says Justin raises his eyebrow

"Little Immature Baby."Justin says

"Even if you get a reward after you catch me?"Alex asked Justin smiles and runs after her Alex laughs and runs

Justin runs to her and swings her around in his arms and they fall on the grass Justin hovers over her and smiles

"What's my reward?"Justin asked Alex smiles and pulls him into a kiss

"Hey do you guys wanna go away a weekend trip?"Zeke asked interrupting them Justin and Alex get up and turn to him

"Sounds good..."Justin smiles

"Alright we'll go to my parents lodge upstate it has everything a hot tub pool table AND!....All my comic books dude"Zeke says Justin laughs

"YAY ROAD TRIP"Alex and Harper scream

~In car with Justin and Alex~

"One weekend with you...and our bestfriends"Alex smiles Justin leans and kisses her nose

"I'm going to give you a surprise Babe"Alex says

"Oooohh I love Surprises"Justin says Alex smiles

"Well lets just say you and I are going to need a do not disturb sign this weekend."Alex says Justin smiles and kisses her lips Alex smiles and deepens it

"Weekend trip with Zeke and Harper?...sounds fun...but Bring Max."Theresa say Justin and Alex look at each other

"Uhm Sure....Max go pack"Justin says

"YES!!!"Max runs upstairs

"Bring Max why!?"Alex says angry folding clothes in her suitcase."

"He won't be a bother to us....I called Zeke and told him about Max he'll be preoccupied and you and I will have JALEX time."Justin says

"Jalex?"Alex asked

"Justin and Alex."Justin smiles Alex laughs

"Go pack now."Alex says and kisses his lips Justin winks at her and walks to his room Alex closes the door and bites her lip

"God everything is perfect!"Alex smiles and walks to her drawer to take out her birth control pills she opens the case and as she looks down she sees she didn't take a pill

"Oh My god I forgot to take one ....I shouldn't worry..it's only one..and Justin and I have only had sex once since he got back..."Alex says reassuring herself


	30. Chapter 30

Justin Max and Alex are all packed up and ready for the weekend trip

"Alright lets go Mom we'll be back Sunday Night."Justin says Alex and Max get everything to the car

"Now watch Alex like a Hawk Justin I don't want any boys near her."Jerry says Justin nods

"Yes Dad I will do that."Justin says

"Alright here's some extra cash...call if you need anything we'll be there and NO magic."Jerry says Justin nods

"JUSTIN!!!LETS GO NOW!"Alex pulls his arm

"Yes Dad I know...don't worry about us too much okay Love you guys."Justin smiles and walks out the door

"They are really getting along better don't you think Honey?"Theresa asked Jerry smiles

"Maturity...our kids are growing up."He says

Justin and Alex get outside and Alex pulls him into a kiss

"I love you babe."Alex says Justin smiles and they walk to the car

"Alright ROAD TRIP"Max yells

"Max you better behave!"Alex says

"Well are you gonna behave?"Max asked

"No."Alex says everyone laughs

~Zeke is driving Max is in the front seat Harper in the middle row and Justin and Alex are sitting in the back~ Alex is sitting with her feet up and shes lay her down on Justin~

"I love you."She smiles Justin looks down and kisses her forehead

"SO we can tell our bestfriends about our relationship....but you can't tell Zeke we're wizards?"Alex asked Justin laughs

"You mean more to me..."justin says Alex kisses his lips

"Guys Not in the car.....PLEASE"Max yells Justin and Alex pull away and Alex laughs after a couple of hours in the car Alex gets bored and thinks of a way to entertain herself she sees Justin is sleeping and so is Harper and Max the only person awake is Zeke and he's driving

Alex gets a blanket and tosses it over her and Justin she smiles and slides her hand into Justin's pants and starts touching him Justin opens his eyes and sees Alex he kisses her lips and Alex kisses him back when he pulls her closer to him he realizes something

"Alex.."Justin whispers Alex giggles and kisses his lips again

"I got a little bored."Alex says Justin tries to hold in his moan and just closes his eyes

"You are in so much trouble later."Justin pants out Alex smiles

"I can't wait."She says

~At a diner~everyone is seating waiting for their food

"Im gonna get some fresh air."Alex says and walks out Justin follows her and wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her cheek

"This weekend is all about us."Alex smiles Justin smiles

"Yeah it is...God Alex I love you so much."Justin says Alex turns around and faces him

"I love you too...and If I haven't said it recently...I'm really glad we're back together..I've missed you so much."Alex says Justin makes a cute face

"So when I was in Italy you didn't hook up with any guys?"Justin asked Alex's smile slowly fades

"Hey I was kidding....I know you wouldn't hook up with anyone...you love me and you were probably miserable when I was in Italy"Justin says

"I really was."Alex says

"And I'm sorry...that is a pain you'll never have to endure again because I love you and no one else...you're my forever Alex."Justin says tears fall down Alex's eyes

"Babe?"He wipes her tears

"Sorry I'm turning into a sap"Alex says and leans against his chest Justin chuckles and holds her tight

"I'm sorry."Alex mumbles

"For what?"He asked

"Everything..."Alex says Justin kisses her lips

"No more being sorry okay..let's enjoy this weekend...together because we can actually act like a couple."Justin says Alex nods and kisses his lips as she kisses him back she can't help but feel a little guilty about her fling with Taylor

~Back inside~ everyone is eating and talking

Justin feeds Alex a fry and Alex giggles

"You two are sooo adorable!"Harper smiles Justin and Alex laugh

"Alright let's go dance!"Alex says and drags Justin to stand up

"Dance where?"Justin laughs

"Here!"Alex says Harper pulls Zeke up and they walk to the jukebox Max laughs and picks a song

Alex and Justin are dancing and Alex laughs against him Justin smiles and pulls her closer to him

"You are a horrible fast dancer."Alex laughs

"I'm only good at slow dancing"Justin laughs Alex shakes her head laughs as Justin tickles her

"So Harper....having fun so far?"Zeke asked

"Yeah I am but I'm gonna go keep Max company okay he looks lonely."Harper says

"Oh,...alright."Zeke says

"Justin!"Alex laughs Justin smiles and they walk back to the van

"Alright guys 2 blocks and we're at the beach house!"Zeke smiles

"YAHOO!"everyone yells

Zeke pulls up to the house the guys bring in all the bags and the girls quickly run inside to look at the house

"This is amazing Zeke!"Harper says

"Yeah I know! alright pick the rooms that you want theres...3 so it's girls brothers and my own room"Zeke smiles everyone nods and runs to their assigned bedrooms

Alex turns around and sees Justin walking inside

"SO I guess...you and I won't be sleeping together."Alex says Justin pouts

"There's a tent outside."Justin says Alex laughs

"I refuse to have sex in a tent Babe."Alex says Justin smiles

"But Baby it's so hot here...and you Know I like to sleep without a shirt and just boxers when it's hot..."Justin says Alex bites her lip and moves close to him

"Not in a million years....it's either a room or nothing at all"Alex says

"Alex...we can't stick Harper or Max in a room together that's awkward."Justin says

"Then I guess we won't be sleeping together this weekend."Alex kisses his cheek and walks up the stairs Justin sighs

~Later that night~ Max Harper and Alex are playing Wii Justin and Zeke are reading his old comic books

"It's getting late...I'm hitting the hay Night guys..Have a good night sleep in the tent bro"Zeke says and Leaves

Alex gives Justin a look and he smiles

Harper looks at the clock

"Oh no I told My mom I'd call her before 12 am I want to make sure Mr. Fluffykins is okay night guys see you upstairs Alex."Harper says

"Alright bro I'm going to sleep too Night Alex."Max says and leaves

leaving Justin and Alex all alone

Justin clears his throat and starts unbuttoning his collared shirt

"What are you doing?"She asked Justin takes off his shirt and is left in a white beader

"Getting ready for Bed."Justin says and takes off his shoes and pants leaving him in his boxers

"Whatever I guess I'll go to bed too then."Alex says and starts walking away

"Hang on..."He quickly grabs her arm Alex smiles

"Yes?"Alex asked

"I don't get a good night kiss?"He asked Alex leans forward to quickly peck him on the lips but Justin pulls her close to him and passionately kisses her Alex moans in the kiss and Justin slips his tongue into her mouth Alex starts kissing back but Justin pulls away

"Good Night Alex I love you."Justin says and goes into the tent Alex runs her hand through her hair and takes a deep breathe and walks to the room

she sees Harper is sleeping and she lays down in the bed

"Night night Alex."Harper says Alex smiles

"Night Harper."Alex says and turns on her side

~2 am~ Alex is wide awake and still thinking of Justin she gets up and sneaks out of bed

Justin is still awake watching the tides of the ocean come in from the deck

"What are you doing?"Alex asked Justin turns around

"I couldn't sleep I missed my girlfriend."Justin says Alex walks to him and kisses his lips

"i guess I'll take your offer now.."Alex says Justin laughs and starts kissing her lips and they climb into the tent

Alex is sleeping in Justin's arms and begins to have and she is having a bad dream about her and Taylor

"He'll leave you once he finds out the truth ALEX!"Taylor Yells

"How could you do that to me AGAIN ALEX I thought you loved me?"Justin asked

She sees Justin carrying a suitcase

"NO don't leave me again JUSTIN IM SORRY"Alex yells

"Sorry!? Alex this isn't even mine!...."Justin yells Alex turns her head as she hears the cries of a Baby

"Im out of here and I"m never coming back."Justin says and leaves

Alex quickly wakes up and sits up Justin opens his eyes and sees Alex panting and Sweating

"Baby you okay?"He asked Sitting up with her

"Uhm I just had a bad dream."Alex says Justin rubs her shoulders

"About what?"He asked Alex looks at him wanting to tell him the truth maybe thats why shes having these dreams about Taylor....Justin deserves to know the truth but the thought of losing Justin again she just could not bear it

"Clowns."Alex says Justin chuckles

"You had a nightmare about Clowns?"Justin asked

"Yeah Harper had on clown Pajamas and you know I hate clowns."Alex says

"Well the Clown won't hurt you...I promise"Justin smiles and kisses her forehead Alex smiles

"I love you...you know that right?"Alex asked

"You tell me everyday."Justin says

"I don't deserve you Baby."Alex says

"Stop Saying that I'm serious."Justin says

"But it's true."Alex looks down Justin realizes something different in her eyes she's hiding something

"What are you hiding from me Alex?"Justin asked Alex looks into his eyes

"What is it?"He asked

_**OKay :) Will Alex tell him the truth!? Or make up another lie!?**_

_**Shes having dreams about Justin Taylor and the sound of a BabY!? Could this symbolize something... Review !  
**_


	31. Chapter 31

Alex stands up and gets out of the tent to walk outside on the deck

"Alex what is it?"Justin asked

"I did something that'll probably make you break up with me again."Alex says Justin looks at her confused

"When you were in Italy....I---"Alex closes her eyes

"I had sex with Taylor...More than once...and I didn't call it off until 3 days before you got back."Alex says and turns around to look at Justin's reactions

"Justin...."Alex says Justin doesn't know what to say

"Hey guys let's go to the beach!"Zeke says running down the stairs

"You guys okay?"Harper asked

"You guys go ahead I'm gonna walk around."Justin says and walks out the door Alex sighs Max walks to her

"What happened?.."He asked

"I told him about everything."Alex says Max looks at her and pulls her into a hug

"I don't want to lose him again Max."Alex says

"You won't...he loves you."Max says

Everyone else heads to the beach and Harper and Max try to Comfort Alex

"It's going to be okay Alex..."Harper says

"How do you know that?...I've hurt Justin so many times....he'll probably break up with me for sure."Alex says

"He loves you Alex."Max says

"Yeah you said that already.."Alex says

~With Justin~

He's makes his way to the beach and sees two old people holding hands

"I told you I'd love you for the rest of my life ...."The man says

"Yes you did and you never left my side even when we had our worst fights you were always there right beside me."The Women smiles Justin walks past them and he sees Zeke and the others

Alex sits down alone on the sand and watches the ocean come up and begins to think what if Justin finally realizes she isn't good enough for him...what if he's had enough hurt...what if he breaks up with her and never comes back...

"You Mind if I sit next to you."Someone says

"Whatever."Alex says not bothering to turn around

"Grumpy are we?"Justin asked Alex turns around

"Justin.."She says

"Looks about what I said.."Alex says

"Let me talk.."Justin says Alex nods

"You're right it hurt me when you told me you had sex with Taylor because he's the main reason why we broke up in the first place..."Justin says

"I'm soo sorry."Alex says

"Alex..shh....but I realized if I didn't keep leaving you that maybe I wouldn't have pushed you to go to Taylor's arms because that's what I basically did...I left you and you ran to him...and I should have never gone to Italy in the first place...i should have never left you...and I'm sorry for all the times that I did...I'm sorry for all the times I abandoned you...for not understanding you ....for making you feel alone...I want to take all the pain I caused you back..."Justin says Alex looks into his eyes

"You think You're the one who messed up is that what you're saying?"Alex asked Justin leans his forehead against her

"Alex I promised you when we first decided to start this relationship that I would never leave you...but I haven't been keeping that promise considering the fact that I broke up with you...in Puerto Rico...and I left you to go to Italy...how is this not my fault?"Justin says

"So You're saying...this is all your fault?."Alex asked Justin smiles

"Yes I guess I'm saying this is all my fault....SO will you forgive me?"Justin says

"You're asking me to forgive you for something I did?"Alex asked

"Yes."Justin says Alex pulls him into a passionate kiss

"You're amazing.."Alex says

"From now on I will be...here and now Alex I promise you NOTHING will ever tear us apart...I'm not leaving you.....ever again."Justin says Alex smiles

"Promise?"Alex asked

"I promise you with my life...I'm not going anywhere...and to prove my promise..."Justin says and takes out a little box in his pocket

"what is that?"Alex asked

"A promise ring.."Justin

"Looks like an engagement ring Justin."Alex says Justin smiles

"A promise that you'll marry me one day."Justin says Alex looks at him

"What?"She asked

"You're the one for me..I can't picture my life without you....so I'm asking you...Will you marry me One day?"Justin asked

"We're too young."Alex says

"It doesn't have to be soon...I just want to know if You'll be my wife...we'll grow old together and have kids.."Justin asked

"Justin this relationship is illegal it's incest."Alex says

"So we'll find a way....we always do right?"Justin asked

"Babe.."Alex says

"Hey guys lets sing some karaoke!"Zeke yells Justin and Alex look at each other

"Come on..."Alex stands up Justin stands and follows her

"Babe sing to me."Alex smiles Justin rolls his eyes

"COME ON JUSTIN!"Max yells Justin looks at Alex and then walks on stage

"Alright so this is for my girlfriend I love you and Sorry if I suck."Justin says

Alex giggles

_I woke up in this moment  
To everything undone  
I wasn't waiting for anything  
But still hear you come_

_You're better than love  
You're all that I need  
When I close my eyes you are all that I see  
You're under my skin  
You run through my blood  
Oh, you know you're better than  
You know you're better than love_

Alex leans over and whispers something in Harper's ear

"HE WHAT!?"Harper asked Alex smiles

_I didn't know how to find you  
I was always on the run  
I thought somehow it will keep me sane  
But look what I've become_

_  
You're better than love  
You're all that I need  
When I close my eyes you are all that I see  
You're under my skin  
You run through my blood  
Oh, you know you're better than  
You know you're better than me  
That's what I've learned  
From all the places and the pages I've turned  
I'm trying to say the words aren't enough  
Oh, you know you're better than  
You know you're better than love_

"Did you say yes?" Harper as_ked_

"I didn't say anything..."Alex says

"Alex you guys are too young."Harper says

"We don't have to get married now...but someday."Alex says

_And if I had something  
I'd want to tell you here tonight  
If this was my last moment  
I would spend my life with you_

_You're better than me  
That's what I've learned  
From all the places and the pages I've turned  
I'm trying to say the words aren't enough  
Oh, you know you're better than_

_"_DO you want to marry Justin?...i mean how would that even work incest is illegal."Harper says

"Not in the wizard world...."Alex says

"So what are you saying?"Harper says Alex smiles

"I wanna Marry Justin...he's the one for me...and I'm the one for him..we complete each other."Alex says

"You're gonna say yes?"Harper asked Alex looks at Justin and he winks at her

_You know you're better than love  
You're all that I need  
When I close my eyes you're all that I see  
You're under my skin  
You run through my blood  
Oh, you know you're better than  
You know you're better than love _

"Theres no reason for me not to say yes."Alex says

~Back at home~ Theresa is bringing clean clothes to Justin's room and she bumps into his dresser and it causes the shelf to open and she sees a bunch of notes fall and a picture of him and Alex comes out

"Oh My God JERRY!"Theresa yells Jerry runs in

"What is it!?"He asked

"Our Son and Daughter are having a relationship!"Theresa says Jerry looks at the photo

"Theresa I'm not going to lie to you I saw this coming.."Jerry says

"My children are having an affair and you're telling me you knew!"theresa yells

"I didn't know..but in the wizard world incest is common."Jerry says

"NO I WILL BREAK THEM APART!"Theresa yells and walks out

Justin walks off stage and Alex smiles

"Can we talk outside?"Alex smiles Justin nods and they walk out

"So about your question earlier."Alex says Justin smiles

"If you think I'm moving to fast maybe I am...but I mean I start college soon and you're on your senior year and I just wanted to make sure you and I were together for the rest of our lives."Justin says

"And we will be."Alex says

"Yeah I guess but---wait.."Justin looks at her Alex smiles

"What did you say?"Justin asked

"We will be."Alex says Justin smiles

"So you're saying yes?"Justin asked Alex giggles

"I mean if the offer still stands but thats if you want me to say yes."Alex says Justin hugs her and spins her around Alex laughs and Justin puts her down and kisses her lips

"I love you.."Justin says

"I love you more."Alex says Justin takes out the ring and places it on her finger and kisses her lips

"Nothing is going to take me away from you.."Justin says Alex smiles

"Don't leave me."Alex says

"I'm not going anywhere..."Justin says and kisses her lips

_**:) Is everything finally okay with Justin and Alex can they finally be happy....Yeah I dont think so..Review **_


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the late update :( I'll make it up to you guys promise! Busy with School and mid terms**

Justin and Alex are sitting on the sand in the beach holding each other

Alex smiles at him

"Did you and I really just get engaged...is this really happening?"Alex asked Justin smiles

"Yes it is...and it's not a fairy tale it's the real thing."Justin says kissing her the top of her head Alex looks at her fingers and smiles at the diamond ring

"How did you even get this?"Alex asked looking up at him Justin sighs

"Would you believe me if I said I stole if from an Old Lady?"Justin asked Alex laughed and shook her head Justin rolls his eyes

"I didn't think so...but I got in when I was in Italy..."Justin says

"How'd you know we would get back together?...Did you look into the crystal ball?"Alex asked Justin shook his head

"The minute I saw that ring I knew that would be the ring I use to ask my future bride to marry me...then I thought about it more and I started to think who is the girl I am in love with the most...and you came into my mind and everything came into place...it couldn't have been anymore perfect."Justin says

"But Babe I'm far from perfect."Alex says

"I know that...and I'm not asking you to be perfect...all I ask is that you love me the way I love you."Justin says

"So when we get back home we're going to tell Mommy and Daddy everything."Alex says Justin takes her hand and kisses it

"Yes...Babe In the Wizard world Incest is common...and I have reason to believe that you and I are together for a reason...for a greater purpose that's bigger than us...."Justin says

"Speak in English Justin."Alex says Justin laughs

"It's not right for me to love you...and our relationship should have never surpassed being brother and sister but it did....and we'll never understand why but Alex we're not meant to be just related....we're meant to be together....we're meant to make love to each other...we're meant to just be together...as a couple...."Justin says

"How do we explain this to Mom and Dad..."Alex asked Justin sighs

"I guess we just tell them..I mean there isn't really a right way of saying Mom Dad I woke up one day and realized I'm in love with my sister...."Justin says looking down

"Whats wrong?"Alex asked

"Alex this isn't going to be easy...Mom is going to be devastated...Dad...will probably kill me."Justin says

"Why are you doing this for me??.."Alex asked

"I'm doing this for us."Justin smiles

"Dad is going to kill you don't you get that?"Alex smiles

"Yeah I get it...so what?...it's not fair that we're related it's not fair that you and I are brother and sister because our connection is deeper than that...I love with you with every fiber of my being and I don't want to let you go...you're the one for me Alex."Justin says

"I don't want to lose you..."Alex says

"How would you lose me?...I'm not going anywhere...and If I were I would take you with me.."Justin says

"What if they don't accept us?...what if they think of a plan to break us apart?"Alex asked

"Obviously this isn't going to be easy....but are you willing to fight for us?"Justin asked

"Yes."Alex says

"And So am I...so don't scared."Justin says

"ME SCARED? NO"Alex says turning her head Justin turns her head to face him

"I'm scared too okay...I don't want to even think about losing you...but I wouldn't give you up without a fight.."Justin says

"Justin..."Alex says looking into his eyes

"We go home tomorrow night..."Justin says Alex nods

"Can't we just stay here forever... I hate having to hide my relationship with you...why can't we just be together here."Alex says

"Because School starts soon Babe."Justin says Alex rolls her eyes

"Come on...I'm gonna be a senior and you're going to be a junior."Justin smiles

"You're going to graduate and Leave me."Alex says

"Just for 4 years."Justin says Alex turns and hits him in the arm

"OW just kidding."Justin laughs and kisses the top of her head

"I love you Okay....and this school year will be an obstacle for us...and we're going to get passed it."Justin says

"We better!"Alex says Justin smiles

"But first we gotta deal with Mom and Dad."Justin says Alex nods

~The next day~ They are driving home and Max quickly gets out of the van and rushes into the sub station

"You ready?"Justin asked Alex nods and holds his hand

"Good luck guys."Zeke says Harper waves at them and they leave

"Lets go."Justin says

They walk through the door and they see Jerry and Max sitting down on the couch and Theresa by the kitchen

"Mom.."Alex walks to them Theresa turns around and walks to Alex and slaps her across the face Justin drops their things and stands in front of Alex

"THERESA!"Jerry yells

"MOM!"Justin yells at her

"When were you two ever going to tell us that you were romantically involved!?!"Theresa yells

"We were going to tell you today"Justin says

"TODAY!? How long has this been going on JUSTIN!"Theresa yells

"More than a year now."Justin says

"OH MY GOD"She yells

"IS THAT ANY REASON TO HURT YOUR DAUGHTER?"Justin yells

"SHE IS YOUR SISTER JUSTIN YOU'RE BLOOD RELATIVE YOU BOTH ARE FROM THE SAME PARENTS! ALEX MANIPULATED YOU INTO THIS RIGHT? BLACKMAIL, BRIBE WHAT WAS IT?"Theresa yells

"THAT'S ENOUGH THERESA"Jerry yells

"WHAT DID ALEX DO TO GET YOU TO GO ALONG WITH THIS JUSTIN..WHAT DID YOUR SKANKY SISTER DO?"Theresa yells Alex wipes her tears and quickly runs up to her room Justin watches her and turns to face his parents

"She loved me back..thats what she did...I fell in love with Alex.. I told her that I love her more than I should.....we gave in to what we felt....and we love each other...that doesn't make Alex any less of a person...she's still your daughter...so don't treat her like she's below you just because she fell in love with me"Justin says and walks upstairs

Justin walks into Alex's room and he sees her laying down on her bed snuggled up to her bed holding a stuffed toy Justin sighs and closes the door and he kneels down Alex looks up and faces him

"Talk to me."Justin says

"She's never ever hit me before.."Alex cries Justin sighs

"I know...Come here."He says and holds her Alex holds him tight and cries into his shoulder

"Everything's going to be alright...I won't let anything happen to you.."Justin whispers Alex pulls away and nods Justin caresses her check and kisses her forehead

"Go to sleep okay."he says

"Stay here."Alex says Justin takes off his shoes and climbs into the bed next to her Alex lays her head on his chest and Justin strokes her hair until she falls asleep

"Seeing you get hurt like that killed me inside Alex....I'll never let it happen again...I swear that."Justin says and kisses her head

"Brother and SISTER JERRY! How are you okay with this!?"Theresa yells

"Let them be...they're Happy..it's common to have incest relationships in the wizard world."Jerry says

"NOT my children I won't allow this! NOT AT ALL!"Theresa yells

"If you do whatever you are thinking you are on your own."Jerry says and leaves


	33. Chapter 33

**2 chapters left :) review any ideas for my next story?**

Justin walks down the stairs and sees him mom and dad in the kitchen talking he walks past them

"How's Alex?"Jerry asked Justin ignores the question and starts placing food onto a tray

"Son.."Theresa holds his arm Justin look at her

"It's good you remember I'm your son."Justin says turning his head to get juice out of the fridge

"Justin ...."Theresa says

"But how could you forget that Alex is your daughter?...you've never hit her before why start now?"Justin asked looking straight into his mothers eyes

"It's because she's my daughter that I hit her...Justin I did not mean to it just out of out control."Theresa says

"Got out of control? That's your explanation?....That's your reason for abusing Alex?...Mom you didn't see her last night she was horrified...she's never EVER been hit before."Justin says

"Justin calm down."Jerry says holding Justin's shoulders

"NO!"Justin yells at his father and moves away from his grasps

"Why did you hit Alex because she fell in love with me? Is that it?...You two always said that you'd support us in whatever we do...whoever we love...well Alex and I are in love...we choose to be together it's OUR CHOICE....so why don't you stop whining about it and just accept the fact that we're happy together"Justin says and walks away

"I've never seen Justin so upset."Jerry says

"Jerry?..."Theresa says

"Honey they're happy together......"Jerry says

~In Alex's room~  
Alex is watching TV and laying down and she sees the door open and she sits up and smiles to see Justin

"I thought you were Mom."Alex says Justin closes the door with his foot and sets the tray down

"Good Morning."He says and kisses her cheek

"Morning."Alex says Justin sit down next to her and wraps her in his arms

"Where'd you go?"Alex asked laying her head on his chest

"Got you breakfast you hungry?"Justin asked Alex shakes her head

"You didn't eat last night now you don't want to eat breakfast...Babe eat."Justin says

"Mom hates me huh?"Alex asked

"She doesn't hate you...she's just upset with what's going on."Justin says

"She hit me Justin I think she hates me."Alex says

"Don't say that..."Justin says

"You can't blame me for thinking it."Alex says Justin sighs

"What do you wanna do?"Justin asked

"Get out of this house for a few hours."Alex says

"I know a place where we can go."Justin says Alex looks at him confused

"This is you idea of getting away the beach?"Alex asked

"It's soothing."Justin says Alex laughs

Justin sits down and brings Alex on his lap

"I love you so much Alex."Justin says in her ear Alex closes her eyes

"What if Mom and Dad try to break us up?"Alex asked

"Not going to let that happen....Ever."Justin says

"Why are you so confident?"Alex asked

"Because it's rare to find love like we have, Alex no matter what happens we love each other no one will change that...we broke up multiple times and found our way into each others arms time and time again...it's like we're meant to be together."Justin says

"You keep saying that.."Alex says

"It's true "Justin says Alex looks into his eyes

"I'm willing to give up everything just to be with you Justin..."Alex says

"You're not going to give up everything, they'll be okay with this...."Justin says Alex nods

Theresa is looking through the family photo album and she sighs

"Honey..."Jerry says

"My babies in love with each other....Jerry this isn't normal"She says

"We're a family of wizards of course this isn't a normal family.."Jerry says

"Incest Jerry."She says

"I know...but Theresa I've never seen them so happy."Jerry says Theresa nods

"The way Justin looks at Alex....he's so mesmerized by her and Alex is beginning to trust her whole heart to Justin....but my two eldest children in love?....I don't know"Theresa says

"Honey, they're willing to give up their magic just to be together...MAGIC Theresa...I gave up my powers for you because I knew you were meant to be with me....forever and this is how justin and alex feel....so they must really love each other."Jerry says

"Yes"Jerry says

Justin and Alex are walking on the beach and Justin is kissing her forehead

"Babe whatever happen to Taylor?"Justin asked Alex looks at him surprised at the question

"I don't know....after I told him I wanted nothing to do with him he just left me alone...why do you ask?"Alex asked Justin takes her hands and wraps them around his neck

"I just want to make sure that nothing stands in the way of US anymore..."Justin says Alex smiles

"No one could ever stand in the way."Alex says Justin smiles and kisses her lips they are zapped back into the house and they're still kiss

"AHEM"

Justin and Alex turn around and see they are in the living room with Max holding is wand

"What do you want?"Justin asked letting go of Alex facing his parents

"We thought about everything you two have been going through and we just wanted to say...'Theresa says

"Forget it mom we don't want to hear what you have to say."Justin says

"That we support your relationship."Theresa finishes

"You know what mom save it because we're gonna be together no matter---wait what?"Justin asked

"We support this relationship."Theresa says Alex walks to her

"Really?"She asked Theresa sighs

"You two are my children and I love with all my heart....and if this is where you two are happy than who am I to judge you?....Alex sweetie I'm so sorry for hurting you.."She says Alex begins to cry and hugs her mom Justin faces his father and shakes his hand

"Thank you so much Sir."Justin says Alex looks at Justin and runs into his arms hugging him

~The next day~

Justin and Alex are out on Waverly place sitting down playing cards

"You're cheating"Justin laughs Alex smiles

"Well you know I don't like to follow the rules."Alex says

"Yeah I find that very sexy about you.."Justin whispers Alex looks around and quickly kisses his lips

"Alex not in public we're not suppose to be PDAing Mom and Dad rules."Justin says

"Couldn't help it."Alex winks

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks."Justin says and kisses her cheek

"You're not the only one who likes to bend the rules."Justin says and walks inside Alex smiles

"Happy Couple."Someone says Alex turns around

"Taylor?What the hell are you doing here.."She says

"If I can't have you Justin should not have you!"Taylor yells

"Leave before I call the cops."Alex says

"Why are you doing this to me Alex I love you!"Taylor says taking out a knife Max looks out the window and sees Alex talking to Taylor

"JUSTIN GET OUT HERE!"Max yells Justin walks out with the drinks

"What is it?"Justin asked

"Taylor..."Max and Alex says

"If I can't have you Justin sure as hell shouldnt'!"Taylor yells and stabs Alex in the stomach and falls to the floor

"ALEX!!"Justin yells and drops the drinks on the floor

"MOM DAD COME QUICK!"Max yells

Justin runs outside and tackles Taylor and starts punching him

"Alex!"Theresa yells and stands by her Jerry sees Justin punching Taylor

"Justin stop it!"Jerry says Holding him back

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"Justin yells

"If I can't have her why should you"Taylor says

"Go to Alex now!"Jerry says Justin turns around and runs

"You better pray my daughter is alright if not I'll kill you myself"Jerry says

"9-1-1 my daughter's been stabbed please hurry"Theresa cries

Justin rides in the ambulance with Alex and is holding her hand tight

"Don't let go...don't leave me here Alex fight"Justin says

they get to the hospital and Alex is placed in the emergency room leaving everyone waiting in agony

Justin is in his seat with his hands in his hair

"Son ..."Jerry says Justin looks at him

"You should have let me kill Taylor."Justin says

"He's in jail....where he should be."Jerry says Justin takes a deep breath and looks at Max comforting their mom

"I asked Alex to marry me.."Justin says Jerry looks at him surprised

"Son you two are very young to get married."Jerry says

"Not now but someday....Dad... Alex always said that she needed me...to guide her and help her fix her problems but the reality is I need her .....she's the reason why I wake up in the morning shes the reason why I can't stop smiling...why Im alive....and I promised her she would never feel pain and look what happen."Justin says

"Russo Family?"The doctor says

"How is she?"Max asked

"She's stable she lost a lot of blood and since she's type A we can give her the amount she needs but as for her waking up it's really up to her...."He says

"Is there a possibility she won't wake up?"Theresa asked

"We'll yes she has some liver damage which we can fix but if we do that it has some complications...and Alex may decide never to wake up."He says

"Can I see her first?"Justin asked everyone They all nod and Justin walks into the room

He opens the door and hears the beeping of the machine and the oxygen machine he looks in front of him and sees Alex laying down with wires all over her and tears begin to fall down his eyes

_**How'd you like it? this is all leading to the finale of this story :) but Not to worry I will write more Jalex stories I just need an idea. Will Alex live or not REVIEW!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**One chapter left! :D Review!**_

Justin is sitting in the chair watching Alex's helpless body he holds her hand and sighs

"Hey Beautiful, you've been asleep for a while...don't you think it's time to wake up now?...."Justin closes his eyes and tears fall down

"Taylor is put in Jail...the police say that he'll be tried as an adult since he's 18 now.... Mom, Dad and Max are worried about you.....Harper's in denial... she said she could never picture you being hurt because you're like bulletproof nothing can hurt you, I on the other hand am so lost without you right now, I need to see your beautiful eyes light up....that gorgeous smile, the way you crinkle your nose when you're annoyed, I need to see that Alex...I need you to wake up and come back me...so I can kiss you and hold you in my arms so tight...please just wake up."Justin cries

Jerry walks inside and sees his son crying

"Son."He says Justin wipes his tears and looks down

"I know you're scared..."Jerry says holding his shoulder

"She looks so helpless...and I can't protect her from this....I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LEFT HER ALONE!"Justin balls his hands into a fist

"This is far from being your fault and Alex would not want you to blame yourself like this!, Taylor did this to her and he is going to pay...but Justin beating yourself up about this isn't right..."Jerry says

"I need her to wake up Dad...it's like a part of me is lost without her."Justin says

"I feel that way with your mother.....Justin you have to believe that Alex will get through this...you guys have been through so much already...what's one more obstacle?...love conquers all"Jerry says

Justin puts his hand inside of Alex's and he kisses her hand

"Why don't you go get a drink son I'll look after Alex.."Jerry says Justin stands up and kisses Alex on the forehead and walks out he door

"Hey Sweetie....It's Daddy, you know we're all worried about you especially Justin, I hope you can hear me, and if you're scared to wake up I understand....but remember that when you wake up you have a young man who will do anything in his power to protect you....Alex there's so much love in his eyes....you are so lucky to have him baby girl."Jerry says

Justin is walking to the coffee room and he sits down and drinks the coffee he turns his head and sees the chapel he sips his coffee and makes his way to the chapel

He walks inside and kneels down in front of the cross

"I know I have no right to kneel before you and ask for a favor I mean I fell in love with my own flesh and blood and that's a sin right?...but I didn't ask to be related to Alex you made that happen, I love her with all of my heart....please don't take her away from me.....She doesn't deserve to be in this situation, Please don't take her yet...it's not her time yet how do I know because I love her...and everything is finally going right...Don't take her away from the people who love her..."Justin cries

~After a number of Days Alex has shown no improvement~

"Doc it's been four days! Do your job help my baby girl"Jerry says

Justin is sitting down holding Alex's hand

"This is all Alex's choice...if shes not ready we can not rush her....give her time to heal..."Doctor says

"How do we get her to wake up is there something we can do?"Jerry asked

"Sing to her tell her stories...I don't know ..we have to wait it out."Doctor says

"Hey dad can you bring me my guitar?"Justin asked not looking at him

"Uhm...Sure Son let me go get it."Jerry says

Justin sits next to Alex and kisses her hand

"Hopefully this works..."Justin says

an Hour later Jerry walks inside holding Justin's guitar

"Let's hope this works..."Justin closes his eyes and takes the guitar in his hands

"This is one of your favorite songs Babe....remember you sang it to me right before we became official..."Justin says

There's so much life I've left to live  
And this fire is burning still  
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find the will  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake this solid ground  
And give up this fear within  
Of what would happen if they ever knew  
I'm in love with you

'Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender

I know I can't survive  
Another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And no they can't take that away from me  
And they will see...

Justin opens his eyes and tears fall down his face Jerry turns to Theresa and she's crying with him feeling the pain her son is feeling then suddenly Alex's fingers begin to move

"Justin Look!"Max says Justin looks up and sees Alex's fingers moving He leans forward

"Alex..."He says then slowly Alex's eyes begin to open

"GET THE DOCTOR!"Justin yells Max and Jerry run out to search for someone Justin touches Alex's face and kisses her lips

"God I'm so glad to see you awake"Justin says Alex takes a deep breath Theresa places her hand on her heart smiling at them

"...Justin...I....love...you...don't...forget...that...ever..."Alex says Justin looks at her and she's breathing heavily Theresa's eyes widen and she runs to get help

"Hey save your energy okay..."Justin says

"I -I Love you so much...."Alex cries Justin kisses her lips passionately and the monitor begins to beep loudly Justin opens his eyes and Alex's eyes are closed again

"NO! ALEX WAKE UP!"Justin cries The doctors and nurses rush inside and they push Justin out of the room and crowd around her body

Justin leans on the wall and slides to the floor

"ALEX DON'T GIVE UP! FIGHT!"Max yells through the window

Justin is sitting on the side and he sees his parents talking to the doctor and Theresa begins to cry Jerry hold her tight and looks at Justin with a worried look, Max quickly runs into the room

~A few weeks later~ Justin is on the beach looking out into the water breathing the fresh ocean water feeling the sand in between his feet He sees a stick and writes the

I LOVE ALEX ALWAYS AND FOREVER on the sand He looks down at his chain and sees the ring Alex had given him as he stands still and watches as the beach the sun begins to set

"Justin...."someone says Justin turns around

"What are you doing?"

Justin looks down a tear falls down his face

**What do you think happened?!**


	35. Chapter 35

Justin look down and looks at the words he wrote

"I was just thinking..."Justin says

"About What?"Max asked Justin looks at the ocean

"Alex...."Justin says

"You two have been through a lot huh..."Max says Justin nods

"I love her Max, and that's not going to change ever I can't picture my life without her and I don't intend on doing so, I love her with every fiber of my being."Justin says

"Before I couldn't understand why my big brother would fall in love and risk everything for my older sister, but now I understand....it's like you two were destined to be together and you didn't let anyone stand in your way....you allowed yourself to take a risk...and I've never seen you happier."Max says Justin smiles

"Now my question is what are you doing here?"Max asked Justin chuckles

"Just wanted to get some air ..."Justin says

"Okay you got all the oxygen you need...no go back inside and take care of your girlfriend!"Max says Justin laughs and hugs him

"Thanks Buddy.."He says and walks back inside

Alex is sitting down in front of the television watching the basketball game with her Dad Justin walks inside and sits next to her Alex looks at him and kisses his cheek

"I missed you."Alex smiles Justin looks at her and kisses her forehead

"Missed you too I went to go for a walk on the beach."Justin says

"Without me."Alex pouts Justin smiles

"You fell asleep Babe."Justin says Alex rolls her eyes and leans her head on his shoulder

"Hey kids...your father and I have a gift for you.."Theresa says

"What would that be Mommy?"Alex asked

"You two have been through so much we have agreed to let you two move out and live together where ever you want...after you both graduate high school."Jerry says

"You mean we have your full blessing to be together?...and live our life?"Justin asked

"Honey love is hard to find...I know you love Alex with all of your heart..and Alex you obviously feel the same way Justin does...so we will allow you two to be together for as long as you wish."Theresa says Justin and Alex smile at each other

"Thank you Mommy Daddy."Alex hugs them

Justin smiles and he and Alex walk out to the beach deck Justin closes the slide door and Alex jumps on him

"Woah."He says falling down Alex smiles

"I cant believe it we can finally be together!!! No secrets in front of the people we love we can finally be us!"Alex says Justin tucks a strand of hair behind her ear so he can look at her beautiful

"See I promised you that we would be able to be together..."Justin says Alex smiles

"You always keep your promises."Alex says

"You didnt doubt me once?"Justin asked

"Never...."Alex smiles

"I have another promise."Justin says Alex moves closer to him

"What would that be?"She asked

"I promise to love you for the rest of my life Alexandria."Justin says

"I love you Pepe."Alex says Justin rolls his eyes and Alex starts laughing

"You just ruined a very romantic moment Alex."Justin says Alex laughs and digs her face in his chest smiling

"Sorry but I still think your middle name is hilarious."Alex says

"They you go again Alex..how do you expect us to have a serious relationship when your always making fun of me...you can't always win"Justin says Alex smiles and looks into his green eyes

"I have a strategy that will work...."Alex says Justin gives her a confused look

"What would that be?"Justin asked Alex smiles and kisses his lips passionately Alex slowly pulls away and Justin lays in his down on the wooden floor

"I think you just won."Justin says Alex laughs Justin smiles and then gets serious

"What is it?"Alex asked

"When you were in the hospital I was so miserable...I didn't know what to do without you, I felt so mad that I couldn't save you from that. To be honest I've never been so scared in my life."Justin says Alex looks at him

"When I was unconscious I was in this never ending dream."Alex says

"What did you dream about?"Justin asked

"I was in a portal with all these doors and each door had all the boyfriends I have had...when I opened one and the guy would come out I didn't feel my heart race...it took at least 20 doors for me to open until it got to you, when I opened that door and saw your handsome face my heart and my entire body felt like I was ready to live and love again, when I saw you I knew that you're the one for me, you're the one I want."Alex says Justin sees tears forming in her eyes and he kisses her forehead

"Alex I love you so much."Justin says Alex laughs and Justin wipes her tears away

"This is where I want to be Justin with you happy and safe and loved, as long as I have you my life will be fine.."Alex says Justin smiles

"Who would have thought that for 18 years of searching for the right girl she was with me the entire time..."Justin says

"I didn't expect us to fall in love Justin....I'm not scared anymore."Alex says Justin leans and kisses her lips

"HEY GUYS CUT IT OUT!"Max yells Justin and Alex look up Alex stands up and helps Justin up

"Kids..don't make out in front of Max."Theresa says Justin and Alex smile

"Sorry.."they say

"Let's go to the beach!"Jerry says everyone nods

As they watch the sunset Alex takes Justin's guitar

"What are you doing?"Justin asked

"I'm gonna sing duh!"Alex laughs Everyone sits and faces Alex

_I glanced upon the ground today,  
I noticed something,  
It followed me along the way.  
A figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I make._

_For now, We'll call it my shadow.  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me every where I go..._

"Hey so you and Alex are moving out after she graduates?"Max asked Justin looks at him and nods

"Take care of her Justin..."Max says Justin smiles

"No problem Buddy."Justin says and messes with his hair

_Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow_

_And what happens on the days when,  
The clouds appear and fade away my  
Shade, oh, that's our cue babe,  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines_

Justin smiles at her and winks at her Alex smiles sticks her tongue out at him

_That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins._

_Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow _

"Great job honey"Jerry smiles and everyone claps Alex smiles and Justin stands up so they can walk on the beach

"Hi"Alex says holding his hand Justin smiles and kisses her cheek

"Hello."He says

"So I have a question Is there anything else you could wish for?"Justin asked

"I want us to get married in say 6 years."Alex says Justin smiles

"Really?"Justin says Alex nods

"I want us small wedding with only our family and closest friends to come..and I want to get married on the beach.."Alex says walks ahead of Justin

"What else?"Justin smiles

"I want my bride's maids dresses to be light purple...I can see Maxy being your best man...Mommy and Daddy walking me down the aisle and you in a white tuxedo with your hair all gelled looking handsome."Alex says

"That's what you really want?"Justin asked

"Yes in 6 years I want that for us."Alex says

"What about the honeymoon?"Justin asked Alex smiles

"FOR THAT I want us to go Hawaii and go into a private resort where only you and I are the two people there so I can moan and scream out loud while you and I make love the entire time we're in Hawaii."Alex says Justin smiles

" How long do you want to stay in Hawaii?"Justin asked wrapping his arms around her waist

"3 weeks...maybe 4?"Alex smiles bringing him close to her

"Just wait Alex maybe I'll make that dream come true in 6 years."Justin says

"I can't wait."Alex says Justin smiles and kisses her lips Alex kisses him back and they fall in the sand.

_**SO what did you guys think of my ending?...Since it's Christmas I wanted to give you guys the last chapter :) hopefully you liked it thanks so much for reviewing and following this story is means so much since it was my first chapter story as for the next Jalex story I will start planning one and once I have a good plot I'll start writing right away. Thanks so much!**_


End file.
